Learning To Love
by Elenhin
Summary: From when the young Duke children come to the Duke farm, and through the years as they learn to love and to live…
1. A New Home

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 1 …A New Home**_

Jesse smiled softly as he stood in the kitchen doorway and looked into the living room. Six members of the Duke clan had been lost on the very same day, three of his brothers and their wives and it was an immense tragedy on a small clan. Yet he had not found any time to really mourn them. He had shed a few tears but most often he found himself smiling rather then crying for each of them had left something behind. The sweetest treasure a man could ever find in his life, their offspring's.

Two boys and a girl, they aged five, three and a baby of just six months. There was a head full of dark hair that was running a toy car around the circular rug in the living room. The young boy was old enough to understand what it meant that his parents were now dead. He had already lost a baby brother in his short life and Jesse's heart ached for him. When he first was told the boy had thrown a fit of anger yelling at them that they were lying and his parents was not dead. No one could find it in their heart to chastise him for his anger, and once he had wore himself out and slept some he had turned to a sad but watchful little boy. He was playing with the car but he was also mindful of Daisy.

The girl was sitting playing with her doll. She was yet too young to fully comprehend the situation and upon arriving to the farm she had run in to hug her Uncle. There had been two spare rooms so they had gotten two of the children's beds from the loft and set them up. Putting the crib for the youngest in their own bedchamber. Daisy would feed her doll, dress her and take her for walks. She would also be heading out into the kitchen to learn how to be a good mommy from her aunt. Martha included the little girl as much as she could, wanting her to focus on happier things and thus taught her how to roll out a dough and how to bake things.

The baby was on a blanket on the floor most of the time, right now he was in a corner of the living room and the blond haired toot had a baby toy as far into his mouth as he could manage. Occasionally making noises and occasionally grabbing hold of something else, he would pull his legs up over his stomach and grab on to his feet. Making Luke wonder what the heck he was doing, and what he was doing it for.

Jesse smiled as Daisy headed over to the baby. She had seen babies before but it was the first time the two children met their youngest cousin. Luke seemed to keep his distance, something that Jesse didn't really understand. Daisy however was taken and adored the baby. Her attempts at playing with the boy didn't always go to well though. She had handed the youngling her doll, only to find out that to little Beaureguard everything was a chew toy. That wasn't something she was too happy about so the doll games were out of questions.

Trying to change clothes on him made him start screaming and Martha had to explain you had to be a lot more careful with a baby than with a doll. Looking at the kids Jesse marveled over them.

Luke was running a full race now with as many as five cars going around the track, of course they would all crash into each others. Something that Daisy wasn't too happy about.

"Yer gonna wake up me doll," she exclaimed.

"Dolls don't sleep." Luke pointed out.

"She does too," Daisy insisted firmly. "But yer waking her."

"Children," Jesse decided it was time to step in before there was an argument. The kids could not be expected to adjust with no problems, and while they were all good kids it was a hard time for them. He knew from his brother that Luke had the Duke temper and could get quite mad. Daisy to, was a feisty little girl when she wanted to, and the children was learning how to adjust to live with each others. Daisy had never had any interactions when playing with her doll before, and Luke was used to drive his cars around as he pleased, of course there would be collisions there as they learned it.

"Now Daisy, I'm sure that some playing ain't gonna disturb yer doll none," Jesse smiled as he hunched down. "An' Luke, how about yer coming with me an' helping me while the doll takes a nap?"

"Okay," Luke shrugged as he got up from the rug. He didn't seem to be too happy about it but he had also been raised to mind his elders and he did. Jesse was trying to interest him in the farm by taking him with him to feed the animals. Allowing him to get an apple and feed Maudine the Mule with, as well as helping Jesse carry in fresh hay for her. The chore of mucking out the stall wasn't one Luke was very interested in, and as he was really too small for it Jesse figured that could wait for later.

Jesse knew he would be giving the children some chores really soon, but he wanted Luke to be comfortable with it before he made it into a chore. Getting the eggs was one the boy could handle fairly easily. He wasn't too fast because he liked to search in the hay too much to do it quick. One thing Jesse had to admire though, Luke wasn't scared off as the first hen pecked him on the hand. He glared at the hen, and he for sure wasn't happy about it but he wasn't scared off.

Just as Daisy was an average seized pretty little girl Luke was neither tall nor short for his age, but he was determined. Luke didn't care much for being restricted by his size or age. Now he was following his uncle with his hands shoved down into the pockets of his jeans.

"I need to mend the fence over yonder, think ya can give me a helping hand?" Jesse asked him softly.

"Okay Uncle Jesse," Luke nodded.

Loading some boards on the pickup truck Jesse asked him to carry out a hammer and a box of nails. He grinned as he saw Luke climb up on the back wheel to be able to put the things in the truck bed. Once he was done he jumped down and ran back over to his Uncle. Jesse gave him a saw and told him to be careful as he carried it.

Telling the boy to get into the cab he got in behind the wheel and drove off to the section of the fence that needed to be mended. The posts was still good, but the boards between them needed to be replaced.

"Now, we need to get those here old boards off," Jesse explained as he reached for the crowbar in the truck bed. Luke beat him too it though, the boy grabbed hold of the first board and started pulling with all his strength. When the board wouldn't budge for him he gave it a kick before turning around.

"I need that," he declared pointing to the crowbar.

"Luke, I think it's a bit too big for ya." Jesse smiled at the boy, he sure had determination, there was no doubt about that.

"I can do it," Luke insisted.

Jesse allowed him to take it and give it a try, and sure enough the boy had a very rough technique, but he did get the job done. Leaving him to tear off the boards Jesse focused on measuring the new boards up and sawing up the correct lengths. Next he discovered that Luke considered nailing them in place to be his job to. His father had been allowing him to play with some old bits of wood and Luke sure did know how to drive in a nail. A few of them turned crooked and had to be pulled out again. Jesse explained to him that since it was a fence and there would be animals and people nothing of the nail could stick out so anyone could get hurt on it. Luke had his hand wrapped around the hammer right by the head but he hit the nails steadily.

"Can I hammer more?" he begged when he was done.

Jesse looked over at the fence, he would never have guessed that a little boy would be that much help. Oh, he and his brothers had been working from an early age, but Luke's parents hadn't exactly been farmers and he didn't think Luke had been working on a farm before.

"Tell ya what, when we get back to the farm, ya can have them bits that got left over, an' ya can make whatever ya want out of them." He ruffled the boys dark hair and watched as he grinned.

"Really?" Luke shone up.

"Yeah, but we need some other nails," Jesse told him thoughtfully. "Ya don't need two inch nails fer just the boards."

"I need two of them," Luke stated as he climbed up to put the hammer back in the truck bed. "Please Uncle Jesse?"

"Alright, two of them," Jesse nodded loading the rest of the things up. Raising children was fairly new to him and Martha since they had never had any of their own. He wasn't sure exactly what he should and shouldn't do all the time. Yet Luke had been a great help for real, so what was the harm in indulging him in a couple of two inch nails.

Arriving back at the farm he put all the left over bits on the ground and then shoved Luke where to put the hammer away when he was done. He gave him the two inch nails and watched him put them in the back pocket of his jeans. Then he got down a box of smaller nails, giving them to him and kneeling down to his level.

"Now, Luke, ya know we have animals here on the farm an' they's walking around. Ya have to be very careful with the nails. If you drop one on the ground, ya must find it again, if there is a nail left on the ground they can get really hurt, ya understand that don't ya?"

"Uhu," Luke nodded. "I ain't gonna drop any."

Jesse smiled at him. "Alright then, have fun."

"Uncle Jesse, I need the saw to." Luke was holding the box of nails in both hands, giving him a very serious look.

"I don't know Luke, the saw can be dangerous." Jesse frowned.

"Please Uncle Jesse, I can't make nothing if I can't use the saw." The baby blue eyes was turned to him in a pleading and Jesse gave in. After all, if he could handle a crowbar, chances were he could handle a saw as well.

"Alright," Jesse gave in. "but Luke, I don't want ya to hurt yerself. If ya need help I want ya to come get me, okay? That saw is very sharp."

"But that's the whole point with them," Luke frowned.

"Yes, it's the point with saws." Jesse had to keep himself from chuckling. "But I want ya to saw the wood, an' not yerself. Now, ya promise me ya get me if ya need help."

"I promise." Taking the saw in one hand and the nails in the other Luke walked back to his small pile of plank bits and sat down. Keeping all the tools in one spot so he would be able to keep track off them.

As he headed inside Jesse could already hear him hammering.

"What is Luke doing?" Martha asked as he stepped in through the kitchen chair. Daisy was standing on a kitchen chair and stirring batter in a bowl.

"He helped me with the fence, and was a good help too, so I gave him some bits of wood an' told him he could hammer all he wanted." Jesse chuckled.

"Should he be using them things all alone?" Martha asked worried, wondering when a bleeding child would come running screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jesse shrugged, "he seems to know what he is doing with them, an' that's the best way to learn anyway. Don't worry, he's gonna be fine."

"I'm helping Aunt Martha to make a cake." Daisy declared to get some attention.

"The baby's in the crib for a nap," Martha explained. "I thought I'd make something for dessert."

"I'm helping," Daisy lifted the spoon out of the bowl so that Jesse could see the batter drip off it.

"Ya sure are at that," he declared. "Where's yer doll?"

"She's sleeping, so I put her wi' the baby, cause he's sleeping too." Daisy leaned back over the bowl again to keep stirring it and Martha shrugged.

Jesse reminded himself that he should probably make a crib for the doll. The children's rooms was still fairly bare. Daisy needed some things so that she could play with her doll. Martha could make her some more clothes and he could make a crib easily enough as soon as Luke was done. For the moment that boy seemed more then content to play with his cars though. He had just short of a dozen different cars. A few wooden but most of them was made out of metal and one even had doors that could be popped open.

Not having anything that needed doing right at that moment Jesse figured it was time to read the newspaper. The kids sure could keep you busy enough that there was no time for such things. Sure enough, he was able to read a few pages but then the boy in the crib started wailing and he went to fetch him up.

The baby was lying screaming his heart out and he hurried to pick him up. "Is he hungry or something?" he asked as Martha hurried over wiping her hands on her apron.

"Seems more like he needs to changed to me," Martha smiled. "Jesse, keep an' eye on Daisy there in the kitchen an' I'll change him."

Beaureguard quieted down as he was changed and Jesse was able to go back to his newspaper though he was keeping an eye on the baby at the same time.

"Jesse, supper is almost ready, tell Luke to get in here and get cleaned off." Martha called to him and he dropped the newspaper back on the table to head outside.

"Look Uncle Jesse!" Luke cried out as soon as he saw his Uncle come towards him. Luke had been busy Jesse decided. At first he could only see some bits of planks nailed together to a square, but then Luke demonstrated how it was a garage, and there was even a door to be opened. The two inch nails was hammered into the sides for it to swing on.

"I made it for the cars," Luke declared proud as a peacock.

For a little boy playing Jesse had to admit that he was mighty impressed. While he had obviously tried to make all the sides the same, one was a tad longer and one was a tad shorter, and the sawed line wasn't the straightest Jesse had seen. It was just something special when your kids did something and you were so very proud of them. It appeared as if Luke wasn't quite done either, for he had been sawing more than what he needed for the garage and there was some bits nailed together even if Jesse couldn't tell what those were supposed to be. He knew one thing though, if Daisy needed a crib for her doll, Luke should probably have something so he could continue his building.

"It's mighty good Luke," he encouraged him. "Really good there. Now, yer aunt has supper ready so we need to put everything away an' go wash off."

"Can I do more later?" Luke wanted to know looking up at him.

"Maybe not later today, ya need a bath today so ya can go to school tomorrow, but I promise ya that ya can do more later." Jesse assured him starting to pick some of the wood to help him clear it away. He found a spot out of the way in the barn and put it down while Luke climbed up on the work bench to fit the hammer in its place. He hung the saw up on its peg and jumped down, running out to fetch the box of nails.

"I didn't drop a single one," he declared holding out the box to his uncle.

"That's good Luke," Jesse smiled as he took them and put them on the shelf.

"But I got some that bent," Luke pulled a handful of bent nails out of his pocket. "They are pokey."

"Well ya did good keeping track of them," Jesse took them and put them in an empty paint can where he kept more bent nails. "Now go on inside an' wash up."

Helping Luke to wash his hands he uncovered a pair of scraped knuckles, a few bruises and a splinter that he pulled out. The boys woodcraft had obviously not been without any incidents but that was to be expected anytime that a boy was playing.

_In credit of the man who let me play with his tools, and who thought that a power drill was a good toy for a five year old kid, letting me drill the wood propping up the door of his car full of holes…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry……._


	2. …A Cousin

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 2: ….A Cousin**_

Jesse frowned as he once more stood looking at the kids. Daisy had gotten some pots and spoons from the kitchen and was playing that she was baking cakes. She found it very exciting and had found a way to include little Beaureguard in her game. Holding out the wooden spoon to him to taste the batter and lick the spoon. Since everything he got hold off went straight to his mouth he put on a very believable show of tasting it. It was Luke that had Jesse worried. He seemed to be almost trying to avoid the baby. He played some with Daisy, though he refused to play 'girls' games. He wouldn't have anything to do with the baby if he could avoid it though.

Martha had tried to interest him in playing with the baby, even if all you did was really wave toys in front of him and watching him grab at them. Something Daisy would enjoy doing, but Luke might go as far as walk detours around the blanket, Jesse supposed that it was time to talk with him about it. He had no idea what it was about, the boy hadn't made any complaints that his cousin was smelly or disgusting, he just didn't want to be near him.

"Daisy, yer aunt is outside hanging laundry, why don't ya go help her." Jesse suggested wanting to be alone with Luke as they talked.

"Okay Uncle Jesse." Daisy dropped the spoon into the bowl and ran off outside.

"Luke come on over here," Jesse sank down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Luke gave his car a throw before heading over and sitting down beside him.

"Something troubling ya son?" Jesse asked giving him a serious look.

"Not really," Luke shrugged.

"Luke, yer having me worried." Jesse shook his head and put his hand on the boys back. "Ya don't seem to be doing too good here. I get a feeling that ya don't quite like Beaureguard?"

"I don't know," Luke fidgeted slightly.

"Ya don't know if ya like him or not?" Jesse frowned, a baby could be strange and a hard thing to understand for young children.

"Well, he's cute an' all I reckon, but it's wrong." Luke tried to explain it, but he wasn't sure how to make his Uncle understand what he meant.

"Wrong how?" Jesse tried hard to understand what the boy meant but it was not easy. "Is he too small? Ya know he's gonna grow like any other kid."

"Yeah, but he ain't the right baby really," Luke frowned towards him. "Mommy an' daddy told me about the baby, but that ain't it," he pointed towards the baby on the floor.

"Are ya talking about Jud?" Jesse suddenly thought he might have an inkling what Luke was talking about. It wasn't too long ago when Luke's parents had a baby, but that boy never even made it home. He was killed in a hospital fire, Luke had only seen him about two times when he was allowed to visit the baby. It had hit the family hard and Jesse could understand how he might be hesitant over another baby.

"He was the baby, wasn't he?" Luke asked quietly.

"Jud was a baby," Jesse nodded. "But there are other babies, that one there isn't yer brother, he's yer cousin. He is a completely different person, it's the same as ya an' Daisy are different."

"Of course she is," Luke burst out. "She's a girl."

"Yeah Luke, she's a girl." Jesse smiled to himself, it was amazing how the boy could make some things so complicated, and some things so simple at the same time. "But there are lots of other differences ya know. Beaureguard is gonna grow up to be his own way, but I promise ya that he could have use of ya being there for him when he does."

"What am I supposed ta do wi' him?" Luke frowned.

"Well, be his cousin, an' his friend. Family is really important ya know Luke, very important. Now, wouldn't ya like him to grow up an' think about ya as his friend?"

"I dunno," Luke shrugged and fidgeted slightly.

"Luke, what happened to Jud was sad, really sad, but those things does happen. It's the lord that decides when he calls someone, but if ya let that stop ya, then ya ain't only gonna lose Jud, but yer gonna be losing him to." He pointed at Beaureguard as he pulled Luke closer.

"I dunno," Luke shrugged again.

"It's not gonna be like Jud, Luke." Jesse hugged him again. "He isn't yer little brother, but he's gonna be a really good friend if ya let him."

"I'll try," Luke looked over to the baby. It really wasn't that he had anything against him. He told the truth when he said he was kinda cute. He just didn't know what to think about a baby after Jud. When they told him he was gonna be having a little brother he had been really mad, but then he had seen Jud and liked him only to have him die in a fire. After that he just wasn't sure what he thought about this baby.

"Ya know ya can talk with me if something is troubling ya, right son?" Jesse hoped to comfort him.

"Yeah," Luke nodded slowly but he didn't look so sure to Jesse.

"Really Luke, anything at all. I'll help ya," Jesse promised him hugging him. "I know this is a really hard time fer ya, but we are here to help ya."

"I know, Uncle Jesse." Luke knew that his aunt an uncle was there to help him, and he was really glad to have them. When he woke up from the nightmares at night he would slip across the hallway. They left their door slightly ajar in case the children needed something in the night, and Daisy had woke up screaming several times so that they hurried to her. Then their aunt would take her back to their room and she would sleep with them.

Luke had never done that much with his parents, occasionally he would slip in into their bedroom to sleep in their bed. When he had really bad nightmares, but mostly he was content with his bear and his goat. Now if he woke up with the nightmares he would slip over and peek in through their door to make sure that they were all still there. Once he had made sure that they were all there and everything was still okay he just went back to his own bed. He had his Teddy bear and he his stuffed goat so he was gonna be okay as far as nightmares was concerned.

He knew that Jesse meant what he said and he was grateful to have them.

"Are ya feeling better now Luke?" Jesse asked softly.

"Guess so," Luke looked towards the baby again, he supposed all that he wanted to know was that the same thing that happened to Jud wasn't going to happen with this one.

"Ya know, it's about time to see if that boy there wants something to eat, do ya want to help me feed him?" Jesse asked.

"Okay I guess," Luke nodded, he supposed that it couldn't be too bad.

"I'll go warm up a bottle for him," Jesse grinned heading out into the kitchen. He knew well enough how to warm up a bottle of the formula they were feeding Bo. It was really a little early but he was hoping it would spark an interest in Luke for his cousin. He brought the bottle back with him when it was the right temperature. Sitting down on the floor he had Luke sit in his lap and take Beaureguard in his arms. He showed the young boy how to hold the baby, cradling him in one arm and supporting his head at the same time.

"Now, as soon as ya give him the bottle he's gonna know what to do," Jesse smiled as Luke grabbed the bottle in his free hand. He had his own arm behind Luke's to help him support the boy. Luke brought the bottle over and the baby started sucking at it immediately. He opened his eyes to look at Luke and waved his hands at him. Grabbing at the bottle with one tiny fist, and then grabbing one of Luke's fingers with the other.

"I think he's worried I'm gonna take it away again," Luke declared.

"Well, he's hungry, that's for sure." Jesse chuckled as he watched them. He hadn't thought the baby would be too hungry yet, but the way he ate he seemed starved. Little Beaureguard usually had a healthy appetite, and now he showed it. The bottle was soon empty and Jesse put it on the floor.

"Now, the way he eats he swallows down a lot of air, so that is why we are gonna have to burp him," Jesse explained. Taking Beaureguard he eased him over his shoulder and patted his back until he burped before giving him to Luke and instructing him to do the same thing.

"What is he gonna do now?" Luke wanted to know, he couldn't remember what they did with him since he never paid that much attention.

"Well, sometimes after he eats he wants a nap, and sometimes he wants to play for a bit." Jesse explained it to him softly, Luke was still holding him, and that was a good sign to Jesse.

"So, do we put him in the crib? He can't play with cars." Luke frowned as a tiny fist flew out and hit him in the chest.

"I don't think he's minded for a nap just yet," Jesse chuckled putting the baby back on the blanket. "Why don't ya play some with him Luke?"

"How?" Luke frowned again, if he couldn't play cars, then how did you play with him?

"Whatever ya do he is gonna think is funny," Jesse demonstrated by tickling him on the belly. "Just don't get too rough with him since he just ate, an' I reckon he's gonna be having a good time."

Luke nodded, Bo was dressed in a lose fitting shirt and a pair of small trousers. The drawstring was tied on his belly and he was currently waving his legs in the air and grabbing at his feet. Trying to play some resemblance of a game with him Luke loosened his hands from his feet.

The baby made a sound that sounded like if he was giggling and clasped on to his hands, waving his own small hands up and down. Luke smiled to himself, it did appear as if the baby was indeed easily amused.

For a time he found some ways to amuse him, poke him here and there and watch him squirm. Give him a slight tickle and then grab on to his hands again. Even if the baby occasionally kicked him or punched him he didn't really mind. One thing was for sure, his Uncle had been right. This baby was a lot different from Jud. Jud had been even more tiny, and he never did anything more than either lie still or scream. While all of a sudden having a different baby around was very strange it wasn't really the wrong baby, it was another baby. It was strange, but maybe having him would be better, if he could keep from doing the same mistakes he had last time.

Eventually thought the baby started acting more sleepy, yawning and losing his interest in whatever Luke was doing. When not even tickling his stomach provoked much of a reaction Luke gave in and simply curled up next to him. He shuffled close to him and curled up himself, taking a nap the same as the baby even thought he hadn't intended too.

_In credit of the man who sometimes could explain some things, but usually just mumbled something…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	3. …Chocolate Chip Cookies

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 3: …Chocolate Chip Cookies**_

When Jesse saw how Luke had fallen asleep curled up next to the baby he called his wife in to look at the two boys. He had never before seen anything as beautiful as that. The two of them stood looking at them while Daisy didn't quite understand what was so fascinating about it. She wanted to play and thought that naps were boring. Much like Luke too usually did.

Wanting to allow the boys to sleep in peace Martha took Daisy into the kitchen to make cookies, claiming that when Luke woke up he would surely love them, and so she supposed that Daisy would.

Wanting the girl to have a treat she even allowed her to eat a little of the chocolate that was to go into the cookies. Daisy was turning into quite the little helped in the kitchen, just as Luke was proving to be for Jesse.

Luke didn't sleep long though, as soon as he could smell the cookies in the oven he padded out into the kitchen. Martha was standing washing up the bowls and everything that they had used while baking them and Daisy was sitting on the counter with a towel to dry them for her. Wanting to find whatever it was that smelled so good Luke approached the oven, putting a hand on it and yelping as he burned himself.

Martha hadn't noticed him when he came into the kitchen but when she heard him she rushed over and scooped him up. Glancing at his hand before putting it into the cold water they had rinsed the dishes in Martha scolded him gently while still holding him.

"Now Luke, don't ya know an oven is hot?" She asked while Daisy watched with a peculiar look on her face.

"I just wanted to see what it was," Luke sniffed. His eyes had filled up with moisture, but it wasn't as if he was crying, big boys didn't cry. It was just that his hand hurt and he didn't like it.

"We are making cookies," Martha explained to him. "But Luke, whenever we bake the oven is hot, I don't want ya to burn yerself so please don't touch it, can ya remember that."

"Yeah," Luke wiped at his eyes with the back of his other hand. "I don't like it."

"I reckon yer not gonna be a cook huh?" she smiled at him and inspected his hand again. A little reddened but there were no blisters or anything. "It's not bad Luke, but don't touch the oven again, okay?"

"I won't," Luke nodded solemnly thinking he for sure wasn't in any hurry too.

"Here, it should be fine now." Martha smiled at him and dried his hand of gently with the towel. "And then we kiss it better," she pressed a gently kiss to his palm, and then Daisy leaned in to do the same before Martha put him back down on the floor. "The cookies are gonna be done soon, but they also need to cool off a bit before ya can eat them Luke." Martha explained. "Why don't ya play in the other room an' keep an eye on the baby. I'll call ya when ya can have some."

"Okay," Luke nodded and headed in there to play with his cars. The baby was waking up and Luke scrambled over to him. Pulling him up and sitting him in his lap to look closer at him. He had some blonde hair that was softer than anything else Luke had ever felt. Petting it softly he drew back frowning as the baby blew a raspberry in his face. Grabbing Bo's shirt Luke pulled it up over his stomach to wipe his mouth off with it. Playing with the baby was one thing, getting drooled on was another thing entirely.

The baby giggled and waved a tiny hand in his face, then he was able to grab a handful of Luke's shirt and pulling himself closer. Luke guessed that the baby wanted a hug so he wrapped his arms around him.

He found it very hard to know what the baby wanted most of the time, but one thing was for sure, he wanted company because he kept cuddling up to Luke. He had thought he would play some with his cars, but that was really hard when you had a baby clinging to you. Instead Luke scrambled over to sit with his back towards one of the armchairs and allowed the baby to do pretty much what he wanted.

Every now and again the baby would wriggle around and Luke had to shift his hold on him. He also would wave his hands around until he found something to grab hold off. He was surprised when Martha called him to eat the cookies too, because when he put the baby back down the tiny thing started screaming.

Martha came into the living room and looked at them. "Oh dear, he's taken a liking to ya Luke."

"I wanna eat cookies," Luke was trying to unwrap a baby fist from his shirt without hurting the baby. He had a strong grip for one so small.

"There is some milk for ya on the table Luke, an' cookies." Martha bent down and freed Luke from the baby.

There had been one high chair for children in the loft and Daisy was seated in it with her own milk, but since Luke too was just a little small for reaching over the table Jesse had put a box on his chair to sit on. Warning him he had to be careful so that he didn't fall down. Now Martha held the baby while Luke climbed up to sit in his seat where he could reach the milk and the cookies.

"Ain't he gonna get cookies too?" Luke asked as he took a big bite of his cookie.

"He's too small to eat cookies," Martha explained. "What do ya think of them Luke?"

"I helped," Daisy was nearly bouncing in her seat out of her eagerness to declare that she had helped make the cookies that they were eating.

"I like them," Luke smiled at them. "When can he eat cookies?"

"He needs to be some bigger before he can eat cookies," Martha chuckled as she thought it would soon be time to feed the baby again. The proud parents had told her how they seemed to have an ever hungry baby, stating that he was growing bigger every day for it.

"He's cute," Daisy smiled with a mouthful of cookies. "Aunt Martha, can't we put a pretty dress on him? I bet he'd be even cuter."

"He's a boy." Luke stated pouting at her. "Boy's don't wear dresses."

"Why not?" Daisy was pouting herself.

Martha smiled shaking her head. "I'm afraid Luke is right Daisy, I don't think we should put a dress on him."

"I want a little sister," Daisy whined and Martha guessed she needed a nap herself.

"Well Daisy, ya never know. Maybe someday ya will have one," Martha stated softly. While it didn't seem as if she and Jesse could get children of their own and wouldn't add to the family that way she suspected that Daisy would forget about her wishing for a little sister. Maybe she would wish for it every now and again, but there would also be a lot of times when she wouldn't have anything but the two boys she had.

Luke hurried to eat his cookies and then he thanked her aunt before excusing himself from the table to go and play with his cars.

Martha put Daisy to bed for a nap before feeding the baby again. Luke was making use of the garage that he had built and was happy enough playing.

The way he saw it, it was a very nice day for when his Uncle came back later that day he let Daisy and him sit on his lap and he told them a story before supper.

His aunt Martha was making really good food, almost as good as his own mommy had made it. She was nice to, she let them have a cookie each after they had eaten. He suspected they were trying to be nice to him so that he wouldn't be sad, thought he was anyway. Just because he was small didn't mean he didn't know some things and he knew a lot of things about grownups. They always did certain things and some he was beginning to learn why it was they did them.

If they thought you had a reason to be sad they always tried to make nice things for you so that you would forget why you were sad. It didn't really work, but he liked it when they tried it.

_In credit of the man who thought if I burned myself one time, maybe I would remember it was hot the next time….._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	4. Bo

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 4: ……Bo**_

As Luke was warming up to the baby he tried to take care not to make any mistakes with it. He didn't want to do anything bad, so he found himself keeping close to it a lot of the time so he could watch out for the tiny boy.

He went to play with his cars when his aunt made to change the baby though, there was limits. He was playing with the cars now, even thought it was getting kind of late. He had been helping his uncle again. This time with his car, mostly Luke only handed him the tools. Then at times Jesse would ask him to push one of the pedals down, or to do something else. Luke had been standing balancing preciously on the wheel and leaning in over the engine to see what his uncle was doing.

It was a good thing his uncle could be a very patient man because Luke was curious and wanted him to explain what he was doing. He knew better than to bother his elders so that they couldn't do their job, but he also wanted to learn things. So he thought about what he wanted to know the most before he asked his questions, and Jesse also took the care to explain the things to him. Realizing that Luke was trying to learn what it was about.

Having helped out this had been the first Luke really sat down to play with his toy cars that day. He should have known there wouldn't be time for it.

"Luke, I'm gonna give Beaureguard a bath, could ya bring him to me?" Martha called. She had been in the kitchen filling up the small tub that she used for his baths and making sure the water was the right temperature.

"Okay," Luke called back. He picked the baby up and carried him into the kitchen. When he went to hand him over thought the little boy had grabbed hold of his shirt and wasn't letting go.

"I don't think Bo wanna take a bath," Luke frowned.

"Bo?" Martha looked at him confused.

"Yeah, Bo." Luke nodded seriously. "Beaureguard is way to long, I can't really say it right, Bo sounds a lot better."

Martha had to smile as he stumbled a bit on the name. Daisy had even more trouble with the name. Well, her full name was Daisy Mae, and Luke was named Lucas, so what was the harm if Luke called the baby Bo rather than his full name.

"Well, he does need a bath," she stated. There was no arguing about that. He had quite the talent for getting dirty that boy. Just the same as Luke seemed to have. He was running all over the farm every day. Coming in with cobwebs in his hair and mud on his clothes, as happy as he could be.

"Do ya want to help me give him his bath?" she asked hoping he would. While he wasn't avoiding the baby anymore all he was really doing was sit and play by him. Occasionally helping to feed him, and then he would bring him over to them if they asked.

She was thinking that with the way he had been playing in a puddle he might enjoy having his cousin in the water.

"Okay," Luke hesitated wondering what he would be asked to do, but he was striving to be a good boy before something bad happened. So rather than say he wanted to get back to his cars he agreed to help.

Martha undressed the baby and put him in the water, the first thing the boy did was to splash around. Pounding his hands into the water and kicking with his legs so that she had to hold him to keep him from falling over.

"He's getting me all wet," Luke complained.

"Yeah, he does splash a lot," Martha agreed watching as Luke started pouting. Apparently he didn't enjoy getting wet in this manner. She took the washcloth and started cleaning him, asking Luke to hold his shoulders while she washed his legs, but she could tell by the look of the older boys face he wasn't happy about getting splashed.

"Luke, ya don't have to help me," she offered.

"I can help," Luke pouted but he kept a gentle hold of the baby as she washed him.

"Well, I reckon he's clean now," Martha stated thoughtfully. "Can ya hand me the towel off the table."

"Okay," Luke rose to his feet and fetched her the towel, handing it to her and watching as she wrapped the baby up in it to dry him. Luke still didn't look to happy and she was thinking that asking him to help hadn't been a very good idea.

"Ya've been a good help there Luke," she encouraged him. "An' as soon as I got this here little boy dried up I'm gonna give ya a cookie fer it."

Luke nodded slowly and shuffled off into the living room and back to his cars. He wasn't very happy right now and didn't know what to think. Bo had splashed water in his eyes so that it stung, and he knew he couldn't be mad at the baby for doing it. He didn't feel like playing with the cars anymore though so he shuffled outside instead.

He made his way over to the fence and climbed up to sit on it. Slowly climbing down when his aunt called for him. She had put milk and cookies for him on the table, and dressed Bo in his pajamas. It was a funny looking thing with feet on it. Martha had him in her arms as she called Luke inside.

"Ya don't seem very happy right now Luke," she frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Not really," Luke climbed up on his seat and started nibbling on one of the cookies.

"Didn't ya like to help bathing the baby?" Martha probed.

"Wasn't too bad," Luke hid the half eaten cookie in his hand. "May I be excused?"

"Luke, ya's only eaten half a cookie, ya aren't coming down sick are ya?" Martha was getting worried when he didn't even eat as much as one cookie.

Luke shook his head, "Can I go outside, please?" He asked.

Normally she wouldn't stand for milk left in his glass, but the boy obviously wasn't in the mood for eating a snack, and she couldn't force him either. "Alright, but don't go anywhere, it's gonna be bedtime soon."

"Okay," Luke slid down and made his way out the door.

When she looked out the window she saw him break up the cookie and feed it to the chickens. Oh well, they would probably be happy about that treat. Though she couldn't understand what had come over him. She decided that she would have to talk with Jesse about it. Daisy had adjusted well though she was still missing her parents. She was sad at times and cried, but she was a small child and was adjusting pretty well.

The baby would sadly never really know his real parents, but at least for now he was happy as long as he was taken care off and didn't much bother about who it was.

She wasn't always sure about Luke though, there was times when he was as loud and rowdy as any five year old, then he would suddenly go quiet and withdrawn. Standing by the fence and tossing small pebbles. She didn't know if it was because he was missing his parents or because he didn't like to help with the baby. Right now they were still cutting the children slack because of what had happened. While they would not spoil them there just wasn't in their hearts to be overly strict with some poor children had just become orphans.

She would talk with Jesse, maybe Luke would benefit more from helping his uncle, if he was able to form any kind of bond with him. Then maybe the boy would turn to him more when something was wrong. It didn't matter what it was, but if the boy never told anyone how he was feeling, it would just eat him up inside.

Every time that she looked out the window she saw him wandering around the yard. Drawing something on the ground with a stick, sitting on the fence, or over by the barn. Eventually she called him in for his bedtime. Jesse wouldn't be home until very late. He was out on one of his still sites working so she was putting the children to bed.

Luke was quiet and obedient, washing and dressing in his own pajamas. Getting on his knees by his bed to say a prayer before climbing in.

"Luke, are ya sure nothings bothering ya?" She asked sitting down on the side of the bed and brushing his dark curls from his forehead.

Luke shrugged not sure how to answer the question. He would be lying if he told her no, but he couldn't admit it either.

"Do ya want to talk about anything?" Martha asked hoping for a better result.

Luke shook his head. "No, not really," he told her quietly.

"Honey, ya do know that yer Uncle Jesse an' me are here for ya, whatever it is," she promised softly.

"Yeah, I know." Luke gave a small nod as he checked that Billy and Teddy was in the bed. He still liked to have the stuffed goat and bear there.

"Anything at all, ya can come to us anytime," Martha insisted.

"I know," Luke gave another tiny nod.

"Okay honey, goodnight," Martha bent down to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling up the blanket to his chin. Leaving the room she made sure to leave the door open a crack.

Sitting down in the living room she got out her sewing basket and started working on a shirt. Jesse had one that was badly torn up, but there was enough left of it to make a small shirt for Luke. Sewing was a nice way to spend an evening when the kids were all in bed.

She had cut the shirt and was starting to fit the pieces together when she heard a noise behind her. A distinct sound of someone padding barefoot across the hall. Looking up she caught sight of Luke sneaking into her and Jesse's bedroom. Quietly getting up and approaching the door she peeked inside. The boy was standing looking at the crib where his baby cousin slept.

He wasn't doing anything, just stood watching the baby. She wasn't sure what he was doing really, but she assumed that it had something to do with the bathing.

"Luke," she said quietly and watched him turn his head.

"Luke, ya should be in bed now," she didn't scold him, he looked to be deep in thought and there was a serious look over his face.

"I'm sorry," Luke bit his lower lip as he was caught. His parents didn't like it if he got out of bed when he was tucked in.

"It's okay Luke, I ain't mad at ya," she assured him. "But are ya sure ya don't wanna talk with me, seems to me something is bothering ya."

"I'll get back to bed," Luke mumbled shuffling back towards the bedroom where he slept. He had been told that when the baby was bigger he would have to share the room, but that seemed like a really long time away.

"Luke," Martha called to him to turn around and walked over to him, lifting him up. "Luke, are ya wondering anything about the baby?"

"Not really, was just checking on him," Luke told her quietly. "He's sleeping."

"Did ya think he was awake?" Martha frowned.

"I was just checking on him, I'll get back to bed now." Luke gave her a small hug before indicating that he wanted to get down. She put him down and watched as he headed back to his own bed.

She herself made sure to look in on Luke later, but the boy was sleeping peacefully. He had Teddy wrapped in his arms, and he looked so cute. An incredible sweet little boy.

She had already gone to bed when Jesse got home, but she woke up as he came to bed and she told him how Luke had acted.

All Jesse could think of was that it had something to do with Jud, Luke seemed to be thinking about his little brother a lot. He wasn't sure what to do about it though, the thing that seemed best was to just keep and eye on Luke.

_In credit of the man who thought that something was up with the kids, and wondered what…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	5. A New Brother

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 5: …..A New Brother**_

Jesse wasn't sure what had happened, Luke had been in the living room with Bo, then suddenly the boy was storming outside. He saw him run across the yard and head for the barn, knowing he would be heading for the hayloft. He had been doing that more and more lately.

Jesse never really knew what it was about, Luke just wasn't much for talking that way. Yet as it happened more and more times the boy was growing more and more quiet and withdrawn, and that couldn't be a good thing. He didn't know if it was the death of his parents that was catching up with him, or if it was something else bothering the boy. Either way, a five year old who kept storming out into the barn to climb up in the hayloft and would stay there until he was dragged down was not good.

Jesse gave him an hour while he finished, but then he climbed the ladder to the loft and searched the boy out.

Luke was in a corner of the loft with his back against the wall.

"What's wrong son?" Jesse asked softly sitting down beside him.

Luke looked up at him, and he knew that not answering was impolite, but his uncle didn't seem to be very mad at him. Anyway he didn't want to say anything about it.

"Luke, what happened?" Jesse insisted. "I know something made ya upset, now tell me what."

"Bo tore up my drawing," Luke mumbled.

"He did?" Jesse frowned. Martha had bought some crayons for the kids to play with and both of the older ones seemed to enjoy drawing things.

Luke gave a small nod. "I didn't think he could reach that far, but then Aunt Martha said something made me look at her, an' he got it an' tore it up."

"An' ya got mad at him?" Jesse frowned. Bo, the nickname Luke gave his cousin was sticking, he didn't have any idea that he had destroyed something. He couldn't be held accountable for those things yet, but for a five year old boy, that wasn't so easy to understand. All Luke knew was that the baby had destroyed something he had been working hard at.

"I can't," Luke pouted. "I can't get mad at him."

"Luke, Bo didn't do that to be mean to ya, but to him that was just a paper to play with," Jesse explained softly to him.

"I can't get mad at him," Luke repeated. "I don't want him to go away.

Jesse frowned thoughtfully. "Luke, why would Bo go away if ya got mad at him?"

"I was mad when they told me I'd have a little brother," Luke wasn't looking at Jesse. "I told them I didn't want no' brother, an' I was mad, an they took him. I can't get mad at Bo cause they might take him to if I do."

"Luke, that ain't so son," Jesse scooped him up and put him in his lap hugging him. Lord, the boy couldn't think his little brother had died because he was mad about getting a brother. Luke was just a little boy who was used to having his parents all to himself. Of course he wouldn't want to suddenly share them with someone else. Not right off, but if the boy thought he was responsible for that, of Lord he hoped not.

"Mamma said that it was bad to get mad, an' if I got mad it would make bad things happen," Luke stated. "I don't want Bo to go away."

"So when ya feel like yer getting mad, ya go out here instead?" Jesse asked.

Luke nodded slowly, leaning a little against his uncle.

"Luke, I want ya to listen really good here," Jesse told him softly, gently cupping his chin in his hand. "What happened to Jud had nothing to do with what ya was saying or thinking. Even if ya get mad at Bo, there ain't no one gonna take him away for it. It's true it ain't good to be mad, but nothing that bad happened just cause ya was, I promise."

"Mamma said it was naughty," Luke stated.

"Luke, even if ya should get mad at Bo, that don't mean yer gonna lose him." Jesse told him softly. "It don't work that way."

"But Jud went away, an' Mamma always said I got too mad," Luke told him quietly. His Mamma used to tell him that whenever he got mad. He could get very mad and she didn't like that cause then she had to punish him. He knew it was wrong but he never could help it. It wasn't as if he got angry all the time, it was just that when he did he got so very angry. She had told him that it would make bad things happen when he did.

"This is complicated son," Jesse told him. "Getting too mad can be a very bad thing. Ya know how small Bo is, now if ya got mad at him an' hit him that would be very bad since he is so small. An' Daisy, she's a girl, so ya can't hit her either, but I'd be lying if I said they'd never do things that'd make ya mad. See Luke, it isn't always if ya get mad or not, it's what ya do when ya get mad."

"So if Bo does something really bad, I can be mad at him?" Luke asked frowning confused.

"I would like ya to try not to." Jesse stated. "Even if he did something bad he don't understand it, an' he'd be hugging ya just like he always does even if he tore yer drawing up. But I do understand it wasn't no' fun fer ya, an' I'm sorry it happened."

Luke nodded slowly, trying to understand. "He's just too small to understand that it was a bad thing." He nodded slowly.

"Do ya want to make a new drawing?" Jesse asked hoping the boy was feeling better.

"I dunno, I don't feel much like it right now." Luke shrugged.

"Well, then ya need to go inside an' put the crayons away." Jesse told him giving him a hug, "then I'm sure that we can find ya something to do."

"Can I hammer some?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Sure ya can," Jesse smiled, he had put all the bits of wood in an empty wooden crate and told Luke that he could use the wood in that crate anytime he wanted. The only rule was that he had to let Jesse know when he wanted to use some of the tools. The hammer was okay, and he had even given the boy a tin with some nails in it that he could use, but if he wanted a saw or anything else ha had to go and tell Jesse.

"I'll go an' put the crayons away then," Luke scrambled from his lap and headed to the ladder. Hurrying inside to put the crayons away Luke then headed back to the barn. Since Jesse was outside and could keep an eye on what he was doing he told him he could use more of the tools.

It seemed to make the boy happy and he was even drilling. Jesse wasn't sure what he was doing, he didn't even know if Luke knew. He seemed to be learning what he had to know in order to be able to use the tools more properly later. The boy was making him proud, when he was done with something he took it back into the barn to put it in its proper place.

When he called the boy inside for supper Luke made sure to put everything away in the proper places before going inside. Martha had made one meal she was sure that the kids would love. Sloppy Joes, basically a ground meat sauce in a bun. It was messy food and Jesse wasn't sure if he cared much for it, but the kids sure loved it that much was sure. Luke was eating more than you thought a five year old kid could have room for in his stomach.

Daisy was grinning with food smeared all over her face and Jesse supposed that it wasn't the last time they were being served 'kids' food. At least it had Luke more cheerful and as down as he had been earlier that was what Jesse wanted the most.

"Now, ya kids save some room," Martha smiled at them. "There is a cherry pie fer desert, would be a shame if the two of ya were to full to eat it."

"I want cherry pie," Daisy beamed.

"How about ya Luke, do ya want some cherry pie?" Martha smiled at him as she took the plates off the table and carried them to the sink.

"I dunno," Luke frowned thoughtfully.

"Did ya eat too much?" Martha smiled at him ruffling his hair. "Ya made away with so much there that I'm surprised that it ain't coming outta yer ears."

She turned around to get the pie and put it on the table.

"Daisy!" Hearing Luke she turned around to see Daisy half standing in her seat and grabbing after Luke, who was not happy with it.

"Daisy, what are ya doing?" Jesse asked trying to hide how amused he was by her.

"I wanna see if it's coming outta his ears," Daisy declared grinning. "I can't see any Aunt Martha."

"It's just something ya say Daisy," Martha chuckled. "That don't mean that it will. All I meant is that for one that small Luke made away with a lot of the food."

Daisy giggled while Luke gave her an annoyed look. "I ain't so small," he told the defiantly.

Martha grinned and started cutting up the pie passing the plates out. She made Daisy's and Luke's pieces slightly smaller guessing they wouldn't be able to eat too much.

Daisy dug into hers as soon as she got it but Luke ate more carefully. He took small bits on his fork and ate them slowly.

"Ya really are full, aren't ya?" Martha smiled seeing him.

"I don't know if I like cherry pie," Luke mumbled quietly.

"Ya don't like it?" Martha frowned, she had never heard of a kid not liking cherry pie, or any kind of pie for that matter.

"Not very much, sorry," Luke mumbled.

"Ya don't have to eat it if ya don't like it." Martha assured him.

"But not eating it would be wasting food," Luke put another small bite in his mouth and swallowed it.

"I don't think it will be going to waste," Martha assured him. As soon as it was in the fridge it would be fair game for Jesse, and then it wouldn't last too long.

"Would ya rather like a cookie?" Jesse asked him, he knew that Luke liked the chocolate chip cookies.

"Can I please?" Luke looked between them.

"Yes Luke," Martha took his plate and put two cookies from the cookie jar in front of him instead. Luke shone up and started munching on the cookies.

"Is there any pies that ya like?" Martha asked, she hadn't known he didn't like the cherry ones.

"Ah like apple pie," Luke told her smiling a little. "I just don't really like cherries."

"So that is why," Jesse leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Can I have cookies too?" Daisy wanted to know as Luke finished his last one.

"Well, Luke got the cookies instead of the pie, so not right now Daisy," Martha shook her head. Three kids all at once were proving to be a handful and raising them wasn't gonna be too easy either. She dreaded the day the kids would start getting into arguments with each others. This far things had been running pretty smooth. Daisy and Luke would occasionally get annoyed at each others but it was nothing that couldn't be solved. It was mostly just small things like when she had tried to see if the food would be coming out of his ears.

It was just hard for her and Jesse to start raising three different children.

Just after supper Luke got the crayons again and sat down on the floor to draw while Daisy was playing with her doll. Martha put down Bo on the blanket and asked Luke to keep an eye on him while she washed the dishes.

"Bo ain't staying put," Luke suddenly stated from where he was sitting. Bo was on his stomach but slowly inching his way towards Luke. He threw out his arms in front of him and was pulling himself forward, though it didn't work all the times he tried it.

Jesse looked up from his newspaper. "Oh, he's beginning to crawl," he beamed grinning at the boy.

"Crawling?" Luke backed away, he didn't want to get this drawing to torn up by his baby cousin. Bo gurgled something and continued his incredible slow trek.

Martha appeared in the doorway to look, wiping her hands. "My, my, he really is starting to crawl." She was getting teary eyed from looking at him.

"He's trying to get to my drawing," Luke declared backing away even further.

"It ain't yer drawing he wants Luke," Jesse grinned, to him it looked as if Bo was trying to make his way over to his cousin.

Daisy had abandoned her doll to come look at Bo. She sat on her haunches on the floor and peered at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Luke, why don't ya pick him up a little," Jesse suggested. "I reckon he knows it's his bedtime an' he wants a cuddle first."

Luke gave a small sigh before he picked his cousin up and sat him into his lap. "Ya just can't let me draw in peace can ya?" he asked the baby.

_In credit of the man who taught me all problems was solved better with a hammer in your hand…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	6. …Girls

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 6: …..Girls**_

"Aunt Martha!" Luke came storming in through the kitchen door, stomping inside furiously. "Aunt Martha!"

"Luke, ya know better than to come inside the house yelling like that," Martha came out of the bedroom scolding him softly. She had been putting clean sheets in the beds while Bo was napping.

"Daisy's got Teddy an' Billy," Luke declared, not shouting anymore but it was easy to tell how angry he was.

"Now Luke, that ain't no reason to act like that. Daisy is yer cousin, ya should let her play with yer goat an' yer bear." Martha chided him gently.

"Teddy an' Billy's mine, she can't just go take them." Luke insisted. "She won't give them back to…."

"If ya weren't playing with them, then what harm is it if she does?" She shook her head, it seemed as if the first big argument was up. "Don't ya know better than to be greedy like that?"

"But she didn't even ask me." Luke objected. "She just took them not even asking, an' she wont give them back to me."

Martha frowned, Luke would have to learn to share his toys, but it wasn't right of Daisy to borrow them without asking either, and if she did that and Luke wanted his toys back, then she should give them back.

"Luke, I want ya to calm down now," she told him softly but sternly. "Daisy should ask ya before borrowing them, now, I'm gonna go an' talk with Daisy an' tell her that. But Luke, yer gonna have to let her borrow them at times, do ya understand that."

"She didn't borrow them, she took them, an' I couldn't find them. I was looking all over for them." Luke pouted.

"Not right now Luke, but later if she wants to borrow any of yer toys, ya have to let her," Martha insisted hoping that he understood.

"Not if she just takes them," Luke declared stubbornly.

"Alright Luke, we will talk more about this later," she decided. Maybe it would be easier for her to take that with him when he had his bear and his goat back. However as she got outside she suddenly understood why Luke was so upset. The ground was still wet and a bit muddy after the last rain and Daisy had his bear and goat on the ground, getting them quite dirty.

"Daisy, did Luke say ya could play with those?" she asked, mainly to figure out what she was doing. When Luke said she hadn't asked him she believed him.

"He was playing with his cars," Daisy declared happily. "An my doll can't play outside, cause she can't get dirty."

"Daisy, taking Luke's toys outside so yer own won't get dirty isn't very nice at all." Martha sighed.

"But my doll don't like getting dirty," Daisy was still smiling. "Goats don't mind."

"Luke minds when ya get his Teddy an' his goat dirty," Martha told her. "Ya's been kinda mean to Luke here Daisy. Ya need to ask him before ya borrow something of his."

"But what if he says no?" Daisy wondered.

"Then he says no, an' then ya can't borrow it right then." She picked the two stuffed animals up. "Now come on, we need to wash these for him, an' yer gonna have to apologize to him."

"Do I have too?" Daisy complained.

"Yes Daisy, ya really have to." Martha nodded.

Luke ran forward when he saw his animals. "They's all dirty," he exclaimed.

"Me an' Daisy are gonna wash them." Martha promised him. "Now Daisy, what were ya supposed to tell Luke?"

"Sorry?" She looked up at her smiling as she asked the question.

"Yes, but ya are supposed to tell Luke that." She encouraged her.

"Sorry," Daisy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Luke hugging him. While he wouldn't be happy until his animals were all cleaned Luke hugged her back.

"Bo should be sleeping Luke, me an' Daisy are gonna wash these so they are all clean again, if Bo wakes up ya let me know, okay?" Martha asked him.

"Okay," Luke nodded, if Bo was sleeping he could slip in there with a book and read while his cousin slept. He had a story book with plenty of pictures in it. He took the book and sneaked off into his aunt's and uncle's bedroom. Sitting down on the floor beneath Bo's crib. The baby was making soft noises as he slept and Luke thought it was really peaceful. Then the baby started fussing and Luke stood up looking at him wondering what was wrong.

Bo had opened his eyes and was waving his arms around, not looking too happy.

"What's wrong?" Luke frowned reaching his hand into the crib and stroking his cheek. Then he wrinkled his nose. "I'm gonna get Aunt Martha," he stated hurrying out of the room.

His aunt was in the kitchen with Daisy and washing the two stuffed animals. "I think Bo needs to be washed too, he smells yucky," Luke declared.

"Oh, I think I know what the problem is," Martha stood up drying of her hands. "I'll take care of it, Daisy, ya keep washing Billy an' Teddy now."

"Okay," Daisy was grinning as she dunked Billy under the surface to pull him up and wring it out. Luke hurried out of the room, not wanting to see his goat being tortured in that way.

It wasn't hard for Martha to guess that Bo simply needed to be changed. It didn't take her long to take care of it either, and when she was done Bo wasn't interested in napping anymore. He was wide awake and seemed to want to stay that way. In fact, he seemed to be very active refusing to be still. She put him down on the floor and he started doing his half crawl.

"I think someone wants some exercise," Martha smiled. "Luke, could ya keep an eye on him so that he don't pull anything down?"

"Okay," Luke squatted down on the floor in front of him.

"Billy an' Teddy are just about clean now, I just need to hang them out to dry," she assured him.

"Good," Luke declared as Bo reached him, grabbing a hold of his jeans and pulling himself up to sitting. He frowned a little at the baby but deiced he didn't mind. Right now he wasn't too happy with Daisy though. No matter what Martha said about sharing toys she had no right to take his bear and his goat and get them all muddy.

While they were drying Martha suggested that he and Daisy should take their naps. Luke wasn't all that tired, but it sounded a little nice and he couldn't think of anything else to do right then so when she told them they could have milk and cookies after it he agreed.

He wasn't really sleeping but he was nodding of when Daisy came sneaking into his room.

"Luke," she stood up on tip toe and tapped his arm.

"What?" he frowned wondering what she wanted now.

"I had a bad dream, can' I sleep with ya?" she turned pleading eyes to him.

"Why?" Luke wasn't sure what he thought about that.

"Yer big, please Luke, please…" Daisy pleaded and Luke gave in.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Thank ya Luke," Daisy scrambled up on his bed and hugged him before slipping down under the cover.

There was one thing about little kids Luke figured, it was kinda hard to stay mad at them. When Daisy curled up to him like that, and even as young as he was he knew that she trusted him to keep her safe, well, it was kinda hard to stay mad then.

He wasn't tired though so when he didn't feel as if he could stay still any longer he slipped out of the bed. He padded out of the room quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

"Done napping?" Martha asked him as he came out into the kitchen.

Luke nodded, "I couldn't sleep, but Daisy ain't awake yet."

"Did ya check on her?"

"She came an' wanted to sleep with me," Luke explained. "Said she had a bad dream."

"That was nice of ya Luke," Martha smiled at him. "Is it okay if ya wait with milk an' cookies till she's awake though?"

"Okay," Luke nodded. "I'll go outside an' play."

"Hold it one second," Martha shook her head. "Where's yer boots?"

"They's in the bedroom, an' if I go in there I might wake Daisy," Luke explained to her.

"Luke, it's wet outside, ya can't go outside without yer boots."

"Why not?" Luke frowned, he didn't mind being barefoot when it was wet.

"Yer gonna get all wet an' muddy," she explained.

"I'd get wet an' muddy anyway," Luke frowned.

"Can't ya play inside instead?" she asked.

"I wanted to go outside," Luke pouted but went off into the living room, feeling as if the rest of the day just had gotten ruined. He liked to play outside when it was muddy, at least every once in a while. Instead he headed off into the living room, finding a small corner between the furniture and crawled in there with one of his cars.

He didn't even notice that Bo was making his belly crawling until the baby nearly bumped into him. It seemed Bo had figured out he didn't have to stay where they put him down anymore.

"Hey," Luke smiled at him and pulled him up in his lap. He didn't feel like he was in a very good mood anymore, and a baby to hug was just what he needed. It was even better when Daisy woke up and came out into the living room, she came over and hugged him as well.

"Do the two of ya want yer milk an' cookies now?" Martha asked looking into the room. At first all she could see was the back of Daisy's dress as she was hunched. Approaching them she saw Daisy leaning against Luke, and Bo was curled up in Luke's lap.

"Cookies?" Daisy turned around smiling brightly while Luke didn't say anything, He was resting his cheek against the top of Bo's head, and the baby had one of Luke's cars in his lap. He was patting the roof with the flat of his hand as Luke sat embracing him.

"Luke, do ya want some milk an' cookies?" Martha repeated and watched as the boy shook his head. "Luke, even if ya wanted to go outside, that ain't no excuse for ya not to mind me. Now, I asked ya a question."

"I don't really want any," Luke pouted.

"This isn't no way to behave just cause ya didn't get what ya wanted Luke," Martha stated wondering just how firm she should be with the boy.

Luke sighed and crawled out, bringing Bo with him, though he had to put him down since he couldn't sit at the table with him.

Daisy was bouncing up and down until Martha lifted her up. Luke really knew better than to pout, but it was also hard to understand why things was so different. His Mama would let him run out to play, so why wouldn't aunt Martha do it. She had told him that she and his uncle Jesse would raise him just like his mama and papa would have, but that wasn't what they were doing.

Down on the floor Bo started fussing because he wanted to be held again, while Daisy was bouncing waiting for the cookies. Martha shook her head, how was one woman supposed to cope with three children at one and the same time. Scoping up Bo she started putting the glasses on the table, getting the pitcher with the milk she filled them and put one in front of each child, getting two cookies for them each from the cookie jar. Then she took one of the baby bottles and filled it with water for Bo to drink.

"Can't he drink milk?" Luke asked feeling sorry for the baby who had to settle for water.

"He can, but he need some water too," Martha explained patiently.

"Can I have another cookie?" Daisy wanted to know having finished hers.

"No Daisy, no more cookies right now," Martha shook her head.

"She can have one of mine," Luke offered.

"Yes please," Daisy immediately started reaching for the cookie.

"No, I said only two for now, I don't want ya kids to ruin yer appetite fer the supper." Martha shook her head. "Ya can't give her yours Luke."

"Okay," Luke sighed and put the cookie on the table.

"I want more cookies," Daisy whined.

"Not right now Daisy," Martha shook her head. "Now, I need the two of ya to behave yerself."

"Can I go out an' play now?" Luke asked.

"Finish yer milk an' yer cookie first," Martha instructed him.

Sighing Luke did as he was told, drinking all the milk and eating both cookies.

"Now ya may go out and play, but only if ya put yer boots on, an' don't get dirty."

Luke sighed again, it wasn't a very good day, but at least before he went to bed Teddy and Billy was dry again.

_In credit of the man who didn't always make any sense….._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	7. …The City of Hazzard

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 7: …..The City of Hazzard

It wasn't the first time Luke was in Hazzard, but it was the first time he was there without his parents and he didn't care much for that part. If he was good and waited like a patient little boy while his parents did their shopping his father would buy him an ice cream, and often a few sweets as well. Because they weren't there very often and he said that a treat every once in a while never did any harm. He would give him a coin and allow him to pick out his own sweets in the store.

Luke loved that part, and then he would hand the coin over and get his paper cone with sweets.

He doubted that would happen today, Jesse had taken him with him because he had been too energetic as Martha put it. She said she wouldn't get anything done if Luke kept running around the house. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was guessing that he had been a bad boy.

All he knew was that his legs wanted him to run, and his aunt didn't want him too.

The first thing Jesse did was to get feed for animals in the store, and Luke followed him inside, but it was boring when his uncle stood talking with all the other men there, and Luke just wasn't in a very patient mood. Rather than be very bad he tugged at his Uncle's pants leg and asked if he could be allowed to wait outside.

Jesse said he could and Luke went outside to make drawings in the dust with a stick he found. It was kinda boring too, but it was better than listening to the talk. At least it was until some older boys came over to him, they started being nasty and Luke tried to ignore them. Then once he just couldn't ignore them anymore he threw a punch at one of them and the fight was started.

The boys tumbling around was loud and it didn't take long before the men rushed out to separate the boys. The other ones running off while Jesse held Luke by a firm grip of his shirt sleeve.

"What was that about?" he demanded to know.

"They were being mean," Luke declared sniffing. He was dirty, he had a bruise on his cheek and his shirt hung open but otherwise he wasn't hurt. The fight had been interrupted to quickly.

One of the other men shrugged. "That Ledbetter boy has always been, an' will always be a trouble maker."

"I don't want ya to fight Luke, if they are mean, ya should just ignore them," Jesse told them.

"I was ignoring them, but then they started saying mean things about my mama an' my papa," Luke declared.

"Oh," Jesse started brushing him off. "Well, ya try not to fight no matter what they say." He couldn't really blame the boy for fighting if that was what they had said.

"I will Uncle Jesse," Luke gave a small nod, looking at the ground as his uncle got the sacks and loaded them in the back of the pickup truck.

"Lets head over to the General store now," Jesse declared hitching the boy up in the seat. "I ain't mad at ya fer fighting Luke, I don't want ya too, but I ain't mad cause ya did," he assured him.

Luke nodded and scrambled over to the passenger side as Jesse drove them over to the General store. Luke liked Mr. Rhuebottom and this time he followed inside not wanting to run into anyone else who'd be mean. There was one older boy already there, Luke thought he looked really kinda big, but he also looked friendly. He had dark hair and green eyes and he was smiling, his shirt and jeans was dirty but Luke didn't care about that.

"What happened to the youngin'?" an older man who stood next to the boy asked his uncle.

"The Ledbetter boy an' some others picked a fight wi' him." Jesse explained and Luke wondered what they would think. "He seemed to be doing pretty well there though, fer as little as he is."

"Oh, he is a Duke, he is a Duke," the man grinned. "Yer Luke, ain't ya son?"

"Yes sir," Luke nodded politely.

"I'm Mr. Davenport an' this here is my son Cooter," the man smiled at him holding out a big hand and Luke carefully took it to shake it. He wasn't used to adults treating him that way, but he liked him just the same, he was nice, he smiled.

"Cooter, why don't ya an' Luke here get to know each other?" he suggested putting an arm around his sons shoulders.

"Alright," the older boy declared enthusiastically. "Come on Luke, lets get outside."

Luke glanced at his Uncle who nodded. "Go on Luke," he encouraged him. Luke hadn't really met the Davenports before, but they were close friends to the family, Cooter could be a bit wild, or was very wild, and sometimes quite irresponsible but he was still a good boy. Luke would be in good hands as Jesse knew Cooter would never intentionally let him come to any harm.

Cooter steered him outside and Luke followed him.

"What do ya wanna do?" The older boy beamed shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

"I don't know," Luke looked at him, feeling a bit as if he was just a small kid. As tall as he was Cooter seemed to be close to an adult to him.

"Well, I don't reckon we should go to far, dunno that yer uncle is gonna be wanting to go running all over the town looking fer ya."

Luke shook his head, he didn't think so either.

"How about an ice cream cone then?" Cooter grinned.

Luke shook his head again, Uncle Jesse wouldn't give him money for that, he was sure of it.

"Don't ya like ice cream?" Cooter frowned, he couldn't imagine the existence of a kid who didn't like ice cream.

"I do, but I don't think I wanna ask Uncle Jesse for one," Luke explained to him.

"Shoot kid, I'll buy ya a cone," Cooter laughed heartily.

"I don't think Uncle Jesse would like that," Luke shook his head. "He told me to be good an' behave, an' he's always saying I shouldn't be greedy or nothing."

"Oh, I know that one," Cooter nodded. "Tell ya what Luke, what if ya help me wi' something I have to do, an' then I buy ya a cone fer helping me, do ya think he'd mind that?"

Luke pondered it, it didn't sound as if his uncle would mind it, but it was hard to know for sure.

"Anyway, my pa told me to take care of ya, so if ya don't let me, I ain't gonna be doing my job," Cooter grinned. "So if yer Uncle thinks it was wrong, it'll be me who did it, now what do ya say?"

Luke gave in, mostly because he liked the boy. Luke knew that in truth he was just a little boy, but Cooter didn't seem to treat him like one, and Luke really wanted to make friends with him. He followed Cooter a couple of blocks away to a pickup that was almost as dirty as his uncle's was. There was a lot of boxes in the back of it, and a folded tarp hanging over the side.

"See, my pa told me I had to get the tarp over it afore we headed off," Cooter explained.

Luke looked at the load, there was a lot of small boxes there, and he guessed that they could fall off.

"This is really good, cause it wouldn't be easy fer me," Cooter told him still grinning. "If I climbed over the boxes, I'd break all of it, but if I hand ya the tarp, ya can climb over them an' pull it to the other side."

"Okay," Luke nodded and Cooter grabbed him by the waist lifting him up and over to the truck bed where he stood on top of a crate. Then Cooter started to unfold the tarp before climbing up on the wheel and handing one corner to Luke. Taking it the small boy scrambled over the boxes and pulled it with him while Cooter walked around the truck. Next Luke grabbed the other corner and did the same thing.

"Stay put there now, cause I need to tie it down, so ya can help me with the rope." Cooter grabbed the rope from the cab, secured it and then handed it up to the boy to drop it down on the other side for him. Oh, he could have easily handled it himself, but he felt sorry for the kid. His pa had told him about how Jesse had lost three of his brothers, all of them leaving orphans behind. As dirty as Cooter often appeared, he had a bright golden heart shining under his dirty shirt and he wanted to be nice to the boy. Besides, he liked him.

"Come on now, jump down here an' we can go get that there ice cream," he beamed at him holding out his arms. Luke didn't hesitate jumping into his arms, giggling as Cooter caught him and spun him around. Grinning Cooter hoisted him into the air and put him down on his shoulders. Letting him ride there and holding on to his legs so that he wouldn't fall off. In a town like Hazzard Cooter often played with younger children.

He was used to helping his father in his business, his father selling all kind of farming machinery and repairing them as well. Cooter spent many hours a week helping his father, and so his father would pay him a few dollars for the work. He had intended to get himself an ice cream anyway, and buying the little curly haired kid one would just be fun.

He lifted him down from his shoulder outside the store though, if he knocked the kid senseless by walking him into a doorpost because he forgot to duck, then his pa would tan his hide for sure.

He ordered two cones and grinned at the boy as Luke looked amazed at the large scoop of ice cream. Cooter had him hold both cones while he paid for them, then he took them both from the boy.

"Come on, lets go sit down in the park an' eat them." The reason he carried them was because he didn't want the kid to trip and lose his.

Sitting down in the grass he handed Luke back his ice cream, and both boys started at them with equal enthusiasm. Cooter was a huge fan of ice cream, and Luke wasn't the only one who got ice cream smears on his cheeks.

"Cooter," Luke started thoughtfully halfway through his cone.

"Yeah," Cooter looked at him licking at a trickle of melted ice cream that was running down his hand.

"Was I really any help, or did ya just say that?" Luke wanted to know.

"How old are ya?" Cooter frowned.

"Five," Luke answered, thought he didn't know what that had to do with anything.

"Are ya really supposed to be that smart?" Cooter didn't think that his question might sound negative, but he wasn't used to kids seeing through scams like that. It would be just his luck to meet up with one that was smarter than he was.

"Was that bad?" Luke wondered worriedly.

"Nope, not at all." Cooter shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, I'm gonna level with ya Luke. My pa told me to get the tarp on, an' I figured if I made ya help me ya'd let me buy ya the ice cream. Now, just cause I thought that, don't mean ya wasn't a big help, cause it was a lot easier for me now than it would have been without ya."

"Okay," Luke nodded thoughtfully as he started eating again.

"Sides, Luke, helping out a bit an' buying an ice cream is what buddies do fer each others." Cooter went on.

"Am I yer buddy?" Luke frowned again, there had been kids he played with before, but he didn't know if they were buddies.

"Sure," Cooter chuckled. "I need someone smart, pa says I ain't got half the sense the good lord promised a turkey."

"I ain't smart," Luke shook his head. "I can't even read, at least not much more than a few words."

"Ah shoot, yer plenty smart," Cooter patted him on the back as he swallowed the last of his cone, Luke doing the same thing. "I mean it, it's gonna be fun to be yer buddy."

"Thank you," Luke then did something that wasn't very typical for him. Grinning happily he gave Cooter a quick hug, and the way his eyes lit up had Cooter stuck. He more than liked the boy, he found himself thinking about him as a friend and not just a kid to play with now and again.

"Yer welcome," he grinned and pulled his shirt out of his jeans, using it to wipe the ice cream of the younger boy's face. "Better clean ya off before yer uncle sees ya," he explained. Then he wiped his mouth with his sleeve before tucking the shirt back in.

Luke looked up and jumped to his feet. "There is Uncle Jesse," he exclaimed pointing.

"Alright, better hand ya back then," Cooter grinned as he got up, grabbing the kid by his waist and carrying him over under his arm, setting him down in front of Jesse.

"Did ya have fun," Mr. Davenport asked and Luke nodded.

"Yes sir," he declared. "Cooter's my buddy now."

"What's that on yer face," Jesse frowned, spotting a speck of ice cream that Cooter had missed.

"Oh, ya see Mr. Duke, he helped me fixing up the tarp over the load, an' when I was gonna have an ice cream it didn't seem no fair to have one an' let the poor kid watch, so I gave him one too." Cooter explained grinning.

"Good for ya, or ya would have gotten a switching," Mr. Davenport agreed.

"So ya had fun with Cooter then?" Jesse asked noting that the boy looked more cheerful than he had before they headed into town.

"Yes Uncle Jesse," Luke nodded eagerly. "Thank ya fer the ice cream Cooter," he turned to him remembering he was supposed to be polite.

"Shoot, that was nothing, thanks fer the help," Cooter grinned ruffling his hair.

"Well, we've got to be heading back home, I reckon we're gonna see ya later," Jesse nodded towards them.

"Take care Jesse," Mr. Davenport nodded.

"See ya later Buddy," Cooter grinned.

"Yeah," Luke waved at him, beaming happily as he followed Jesse to the pick up.

_In credit of the man who sometimes took me with him, letting me find whatever trouble or friends I could…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	8. Cooter Davenport

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 8 …..Cooter Davenport**_

Luke was practically bouncing around with excitement, he would go playing with Cooter. His Uncle would be gone on errands, and since Mr. Davenport had told him that Cooter was eager to see more of the little boy, Jesse had agreed to drop Luke off with them. It would ease off Martha's burden a little, something that was good since Daisy had caught a cold and needed extra much attention.

Luke had begged some cookies to bring and he now carried a few chocolate chip cookies wrapped in paper, in the pocket of his denim jacket. He was only waiting for his Uncle so that they could go.

"Al right Luke, get in an' we can go," Jesse grinned as he came out of the house, putting on his red hunting cap.

"Yipee," Luke cried out as he ran to the pickup truck and scrambled inside.

"Yer really eager to go play with the Davenport boy," Jesse declared with a grin.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I like him a lot. An' I don't have anyone else to play with. Bo's too small to play, an' Daisy only wants to play tea party…."

"Yeah, I reckon ya do need someone to play wi' at times," Jesse noted as he drove off. While the Davenport boy mightn't have been his first choice it wasn't really anything personal against the boy. It was just that he was a tad too wild to be a good example to a five year old. The Davenports was good friends to the family, and Jesse liked Cooter, he just didn't want Luke to get in trouble.

He pulled up at their farm and watched as Cooter came running, he had obviously been keeping a look out for the pickup.

Jesse grinned and headed over to Mrs. Davenport as Luke ran over to Cooter, leaping at him and laughing as Cooter caught him.

"Cooter's been asking me when ya'd get here I don't know how many times," Mrs. Davenport grinned at him. "Thanks fer letting Luke come play with him."

"Oh, just don't let the boy make any trouble fer ya, I'm glad ya could take him today what with me being busy an' the little girl having a cold."

"I sure hope she gets better," Mrs. Davenport nodded. "But don't ya worry none Jesse, I don't know how one single kid could make more trouble than our Cooter…."

"He's a wild little rascal," Jesse chuckled. "But he's a good boy, I'll come back an' pick Luke up later." Jesse took farewell of them and gave Luke a goodbye hug before getting into the pickup and driving off.

"Cooter, now ya be careful there," His mother called out to him seeing that Luke was trying to climb up on Cooter's shoulders. "Don't let him fall an' get hurt."

"I won't ma," Cooter called back. He lifted Luke back down on the ground. "Come on Luke, I'll show ya what I've got."

"What?" Luke asked curiously.

"Come on," Cooter ran off towards the barn and Luke followed as quick as he could. Cooter realizing that Luke couldn't run as fast as he could, and slowed down. He led the younger boy to a pile that could either be junk or a treasure depending on how old you were.

"Look here," Cooter showed him a set of some small wheels. "I'm gonna build a soapbox racer," he declared.

"Wow," Luke beamed at the old empty wood crates, there was also other bits of wood in there, and some random junk that could have been anything. His uncle had told him that Cooter's dad worked by selling farming machinery, and that he would also do repairs. Cooter usually helped him out with it at times. Doing anything from minding the business if he was away, to help out with the actual repairs. He also said that the boy had a talent for machinery.

"Wanna help?" Cooter grinned at him.

"You bet," Luke nodded eagerly, he had never built a soap box racer before, but he had seen one or two.

"Papa gave me these wheels of a broken cart," Cooter explained. "I reckon we make a frame, an' then we make it into a soap box racer, an' then we put the wheels on."

Luke nodded, it seemed perfectly logical to him. He and Cooter started digging through the pile and Cooter came up with two five feet boards that they started to nail together with shorter boards. Making a bottom for the racer. Cooter grabbed a saw and removed one side from two of the crates to become front and rear while Luke nailed them down. Taking a breather in the middle of the work Luke remembered that he had cookies for them the pocket of his jacket.

"Yer aunt makes great cookies," Cooter declared happily as he was munching on his share.

"She is nice," Luke nodded.

"Yeah, she let ya come play wi' me, that's really nice," Cooter beamed.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, but she told me not to let ya get me into trouble."

Cooter burst out laughing at the small child's words. There wasn't one week when he didn't get into trouble for one thing or another, but he often had a lot of fun doing it.

"I think we only need the sides now, an' the wheels," Cooter declared getting back to work.

"I can put the sides on," Luke offered, that was the two sides that Cooter had sawed lose from the crates. Nailing them on between the crates created sides on the racer, and then Luke peeked inside. "We need something to sit on," he pondered.

"Oh, I reckon I forgot about that," Cooter laughed before finding a smaller box. "Here, this should do, just nail it down."

"Okay," Luke took it and nailed it in place, then Cooter took over and attached the wheels.

"That was really quick," Cooter stated as they admired it, "I thought it'd take longer."

Luke was sitting inside it, he couldn't really believe Cooter had let him help build something like that. He had thought he was too small for those kinds of things. He didn't care what they said about trouble, Cooter was nice.

"Come on, lets try it out," Cooter grabbed a hold of the back end and started pushing it with Luke still inside it. Then he stopped frowning as he discovered something, the soapbox racer wasn't facing the door exactly, and there was no steering in it either, he had forgotten about that. Lifting the front and swinging it around he grinned at Luke.

"Okay, so we can't really make any turns, but it's still a great racer, ain't it."

"Yeah," Luke nodded eagerly and Cooter pushed it outside looking around. He pointed at a small uphill slant behind the barn.

"If we take it up there, then we can go down the hill," that way they could go both in it at the same time.

Luke however swallowed and turned to Cooter with a worried look on his face. "Cooter," he said reaching over to tug at the older boy's sleeve.

"What is it?" Cooter frowned, the boy looked downright scared to him.

"How we gonna stop?" Luke bit his lip, he didn't want to run right into the barn wall.

"Well, uh," Cooter looked around again. He guessed that he should have considered brakes on it. "We aim fer that there haystack, then we're gonna stop when we run into it."

"Are ya sure?" Luke asked worriedly, it sounded a little risky to him.

"Yeah, I run into it wi' my bike all the time, it's fun." Cooter stated. Luke scrambled out and the two of them pushed the racer up the sloop a little bit, then Cooter stood holding it steady. "Okay, ya get in now, make room so I can get in behind ya."

"Okay," Luke scrambled in and sat down as far forward as he could, then giving a happy shout Cooter climbed in and sat down behind him, pulling Luke up against him. Cooter braced his feet against the bottom of it, and held on to Luke while they went down the slope. The soapbox racer bounced a bit on the uneven ground and Luke gave a shriek that was as much excitement as it was fear.

Then they came to a halt in the hay stack, with hay raining down over them and Luke joined in with Cooter laughing, he was right, it was fun.

"I wanna do it again," Luke declared happily.

"Yeah, me too, that was great," Cooter scrambled out after Luke and the two of them dragged the racer up the slope again. Luke got in and Cooter pushed of before following. This time Luke threw his arms up in the air, shrieking happily while Cooter hollered behind him. Cooter though made sure he held on to Luke since Luke had nothing to brace himself against when they hit the haystack.

They repeated the procedure a few times, but then Cooter tripped as he pushed off and the racer started rolling down the slope without him. He got back to his feet really fast and ran after it, but he wasn't able to catch up to it before it hit the haystack. Luke had grabbed on to the sides but he was still thrown forward a bit as it came to halt, hitting his arm on the side of the racer.

When Cooter lifted him out of it Luke was sniffing and there was an occasional tear running down his cheek as he tried not to be a baby and cry.

"Are ya okay?" Cooter asked worriedly.

"I don't wanna do that again," Luke sniffed. "My arm hurts."

"Come here, let Mama take a look at it," Cooter took his other hand and steered him off towards the house. "I'm sorry Luke, I tripped, I didn't mean for ya to go down by yerself."

Luke gave a small nod, he knew Cooter hadn't meant it, and he knew that only babies cried, it was more from the scare of realizing Cooter wasn't with him, than it was his arm hurting.

"Ma," Cooter called out as he led the way into the house. "Luke hurt his arm Ma."

"Oh dear, we'd better take a look at it then." She was in the kitchen and wiped her hands on her apron as the two boys came inside. Gently lifting Luke up to sit on the counter before pushing up his shirt sleeve. Reveling a bruise and a scratch that was nothing to an older boy, but something more to a five year old boy. Wetting a kitchen towel she started to clean if off carefully. "What were you two boys doing anyway."

"We built a soapbox racer, with the wheels Pa gave me, an' we ran it into the haystack," Cooter grinned. "It was great, but then I tripped, an' Luke hit his arm."

"Well, then ya need to be more careful," She scolded her son gently. "Can't let Luke get hurt, that wouldn't be a very good host Cooter."

"I know, I didn't mean fer that," Cooter explained. "I'm sorry Luke."

Luke gave him a small smile. "S'kay, t'was fun."

"I bet it was, but I don't want ya boys to do it no more." She told them. "Does that feel better now Luke?" she ruffled his hair gently and Luke smile at her.

"Yeah, thank you," Luke nodded so that his dark curls danced on his head.

Mrs. Davenport pulled his shirt sleeve back in place and lifted him back down onto the floor. "Now, Cooter, ya get him a cookie, an' then why don't ya go play in yer room. I'm gonna have lunch ready fer the two of ya soon."

"Okay," Cooter reached up to a cookie jar on the counter, taking out the two biggest ones he could spot and giving one of them to Luke.

"Thank you," Luke repeated politely.

"Thanks Ma," again Cooter took Luke by the hand as he led him deeper into the house and to his own bedroom. Luke looked around in the room, there were posters and framed pictures of cars on the walls. A baseball bat probed against the bed and a glove on the floor. He also saw a lot of toy cars on a shelf and he couldn't help but head on over there to look at them.

The rest of the time until Cooter's mother called for them to come and eat Luke and Cooter played with the cars. Using other things to build up obstacles and courses to drive around. It kept them busy the whole time until Uncle Jesse came to pick Luke up. Both boys thinking that they could hardly wait until the next time.

_In credit of the man who let me play around with the pallet jacks at five, asked me not to get to close to the loading dock where the floor made a 4 feet drop. _

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…_


	9. …Fishing

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 9: …..Fishing**_

Having played hard with Cooter all day Luke fell asleep early, and he was woken up early the next morning to. Jesse had decided he should try and do something with the boy, and as far as he was concerned, there wasn't anything better to do with a young boy than to take him fishing.

Martha packed them some sandwiches while Luke sat eating his breakfast. Jesse was outside doing the chores and Luke was trying not to yawn. Then Jesse came back inside to pick up Luke and the sandwiches, promising Martha that he would bring the dinner home with them. Luke hugged her goodbye and then he followed his uncle outside and climbed into the pickup.

"Have ya ever been fishing before Luke?" Jesse asked him, not sure if Luke had gotten the chance to go with his father or not.

"I don't think so," Luke told him.

"Well, there ain't all that much too it. Ya bait the hook, an' then ya wait fer the fish to bite, it's really rather relaxing."

"Okay," Luke pulled his legs up, he tried not to show it, but he was still tired.

"It's gonna be fun Luke," Jesse reached over and patted his hair lovingly. He had fixed the boy up a fishing pole of his own. After all, the boy needed one, and not only for this time. He had cut down a slender willow sapling and cut it to a suitable length for a five year old. Tied on a few feet of fishing line and threaded on a cork for a float before he also fitted it with a sinker and a hook. Maybe it was a rather crude fishing pole, but it was a perfectly well working one, and about all Luke needed. The boy would grow and then he would need a bigger one.

The night before after Luke went to bed Jesse had been digging up worms that he kept in a jar in the back of the pickup. He had no idea how Luke would like it, there was a kid in town that apparently didn't like fishing and refused to bait the hooks with the worms. Something Jesse found strange since as far as he knew, every boy loved to go fishing.

Pulling up at his favorite fishing hole he took the poles from the back while Luke got out of the pickup and walked over to the shore. He peered down into the water to see if he could see any fish.

"Be careful Luke," Jesse warned him. "The water there is a good three or four feet right by the shore, that's what makes it so perfect for fishing."

"How deep is that?" Luke asked looking up at him.

"About so," Jesse measured it up on the side of the pickup and Luke went over standing there and looking up at his Uncle's hand.

"Oh," he said quietly as he saw his Uncle's hand over his head.

"Yeah, so I want ya to stay close to me, an' be careful so that ya don't fall in," Jesse cautioned him.

"Okay," Luke nodded, he didn't really want to fall in, and knowing he wouldn't be able to reach the bottom if he did made Luke quite content to stay on the shore. Wanting to look down into the water though, he found a safe way. Lying down on his stomach and sticking out his head he peered down into the water. He could see some rocks, but he didn't see any fish.

"Come here Luke," Jesse called out as he stood with two poles in one hand and the jar in the other. Luke got back to his feet and ran over to him, taking the smaller pole.

"Now, lets sit down over here," Jesse picked a spot on the bank and stat down on it, Luke sitting down beside him. "Put yer pole beside ya, an' mind the hook, it's mighty sharp," Jesse instructed him softly.

Luke did as he was told, carefully putting his pole on the ground.

"Now, ya need to bait the hook with the worms, an' they's mighty slippery there Luke, so ya be careful." Jesse selected a worm before he baited his hook, slowly, taking care to show Luke how to do it. Nodding that he had understood Luke took a worm out of the tin and picked up his own hook. Holding it between thumb and forefinger he tried to get the wriggling worm on the hook, his tongue showing at the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on it. When he finally managed Jesse patted him on the back encouragingly.

"That's good Luke, really good, now, all ya do is throw the hook in, an' keep a hold of that there pole, when the float sinks, or ya start feeling something tugging on it, then ya real it in." He was proud of the boy, he remembered helping one of his younger brothers with the worm until the boy was ten.

Luke wasn't having the best fisherman luck thought, Jesse had reeled in two trouts while he was still waiting for something to bite, keeping his eyes on the float the whole time. Then when there finally was a bite, all the fish did was get away with his worm. Luke had a small pout as he looked at his bare hook.

"They do that at times, them fishes," Jesse told him softly. "Ya just bait up with a new worm an' get back at it."

Luke nodded, but this time try as he might, he couldn't get the worm on the hook, and turning his head to offer to help him Jesse had to laugh at what he saw. Luke had given up and tied a knot on the worm, around the hook. He had never seen any other boy do that before, but Luke had a look of stubborn satisfaction on his face as he threw the hook back into the water.

That boy was something special Jesse decided as he went back to his own pole, the worm might wriggle lose, but you had to admire the boys ingenuity. Tying a knot on a worm. It seemed to work as well, because Luke gave a startled gasp as there was a tug on his line. Raising the pole high in the air he held out a hand to grab the line, sliding his hand down it and catching hold of a fairly small trout, his first catch.

Jesse was learning something else about his young nephew, a stubborn streak of independence. As Jesse offered to help him get the hook out of the fish Luke shook his head, he wanted to do it himself. He grabbed the fish with one hand and started working the hook out with the other. Realizing that Luke wouldn't let him kill the fish either, and since the fish was so small, Jesse explained to him that if he put his thumb in the trout's mouth, and his fingers at the nape of his neck, he could brake his neck by pulling his head back. Though he warned him never to try it with the bigger fishes, praying Luke would never get the idea to try it with a pike.

Luke just gave a small nod and did as his Uncle told him. It wasn't all that easy, and the fish was slippery, but he did it, and he grinned proudly at his uncle.

"That's really good Luke, really good." Jesse told him proudly and Luke grinned back.

Luke baited his hook again, and was able to catch one more trout, but that one was far too big for him to handle on his own. Jesse had to both kill it and get it off the hook for him. Then he had to admit that he was getting bored with fishing. Jesse could understand that, even bored the boy was trying to behave himself.

"Luke, if ya want ya can run off an' play some," he told him softly. "Just stay close an' mind that ya don't fall in."

"Okay," Luke put his pole neatly on the ground before he took off exploring. It was fun to look around and he had to try really hard not to go too far away. He found some nice pretty stones, and some sticks that he used to build a fort. Then after he had been crawling through a shrubbery he realized something else, he was getting very hungry. Hoping that it was time to eat soon he went back to his uncle.

Jesse was still fishing, and there was two more trouts in the bucket when Luke looked.

"Did ya get some of that 'run' out of yer legs?" Jesse chuckled as he saw his nephew peer into the bucket.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "But I'm hungry."

Jesse looked up at the sun, "Well, it's a little early, but I reckon we could eat if ya want too."

Luke frowned looking up at the sky, "How can ya tell?"

"Well, the sun moves over the sky ya know Luke, an' it takes him the same time everyday, so if ya look where he is, ya can tell what time of the day it is," Jesse explained.

"I can't," Luke frowned. "It makes my eyes hurt."

"Come son, lets eat an' I'll explain it to you." Jesse put his own pole up on the ground and went to the pickup for the food and for a blanket that he spread out on the ground. Giving the boy a sandwich he started explaining to Luke just how to use the sun to know what time of the day it was. Luke understood, but he couldn't quite manage it.

Once they had eaten Luke figured he should fish some more, after all he wouldn't be helping none if all he did was run away and play. Taking off his boots he sat down on the shore again and dangled his feet in the water as he waited for the fish to bite at his hook.

He got one more catch but that one too was so big Jesse had to take care of it for him.

"I reckon we's got enough now," Jesse stated as he looked into the bucket. It was probably time to head back. Luke was starting to look decidedly sleepy where he sat with his pole. He didn't know what would happen first, a big trout pulling the pole out of his hands, or Luke falling in as he fell asleep, but it was probably time to get the boy back home to the farm and put him down for a nap.

Gathering everything up he put the bucket with the fish on the floor in the pickup an' told Luke to keep an eye on it. As they approached the farm Jesse also told him to dig the first one he had caught out of the bucket so that he could show it to his aunt.

Martha looked up as they came in, Jesse with the bucket and Luke with his fish in his hand.

"Did you catch that one Luke?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, an' I got him off the hook, an' I killed him myself," Luke told her proudly holding it up for inspection.

"It's a really nice one, I'm gonna make him ready so ya can have him for dinner," she promised him.

"I'm gonna put him down for a nap," Jesse told her as he gave her the bucket with the rest of the fish. "He was near falling asleep back there."

"Ya do that Jesse, sounds to me like he's earned a nice good rest," Martha smiled.

_In credit of the man who gave me the top half of a fishing pole, and took me out fishing with him and his friend, and gave me chocolate to eat while they drank their beer._

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	10. Fish

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 10 ……Fish** _

Martha started setting the table while Jesse went to get the kids. Daisy was pretty much over her cold, but she too had been napping. Luke had obviously been plumb worn out so he had to wake both kids.

The only one awake was Bo whom he found halfway under the couch. Apparently his latest attempt at crawling off had sent him backwards as he wound up pushing himself backwards with his hands rather than pulling himself forward.

Waking Daisy up he sent her off towards the kitchen while going to wake Luke up, carrying Bo on one arm. Seeing his older cousin the little boy started waving his arms and making the kind of baby noises typical of a tiny child copying the sounds he heard. Thinking the baby seemed to have missed his play partner Jesse set Bo down on the bed beside Luke. The little youngster immediately started trying to get his older cousin's attention.

By raising the volume of his odd noises and clapping his hands up and down on Luke's arm the tiny baby managed to wake his cousin.

"Supers ready son," Jesse smiled at him. "An' ya got someone here I reckon missed ya today."

"I thought he was too small to know who I was?" Luke frowned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before sitting up and hugging Bo.

"Nah' babies ain't never too small to know who loves em'," Jesse grinned again. "What he was doing there, was letting ya know he loves ya too."

Luke nodded as he scrambled out of bed and started to get dressed, Jesse waiting for him to get finished.

"Can I carry him?" Luke asked standing on tiptoe to reach up and pat Bo.

"Sure Luke," Jesse bent down to give Luke the baby, smiling as Bo gave a small baby laugh of delight. The baby started slapping his hands against Luke's cheek, and while it wasn't very pleasant Luke figured that if it was Bo's way of saying he loved him he didn't mind it all that much.

Jesse took the baby and put him in his chair while Luke scrambled up in his seat. He bowed his head when his uncle Jesse said the grace, then Jesse served him the little trout that he had caught. Before fish hadn't really been his favorite food, but now he ate it as eagerly as if it was pancakes.

"Can I have some more please?" he asked as his plate was clean.

"Of course Luke," Martha served him another fish, and picked out the bones before she gave him the plate back. She didn't want him to choke on a fish bone.

"Ya seem to really like that fish," Jesse stated.

Luke nodded eagerly over a mouthful.

"I like fishy too," Daisy declared where she was eating her own.

"An' ya know Luke caught some of that fish," Martha smiled at the little girl.

"Luke can catch fishy," Daisy nodded.

"Did ya like to go fishing with me?" Jesse asked, hoping the boy had enjoyed it.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "I like it."

"Good, I'm sure we can go fishing again soon then." Jesse smiled as he saw that Luke was eating with a healthy appetite. He thought it would be a good idea to take the boy with him every now and again to do things. At least he seemed to really benefit from it, and Martha was more or less doing the same with Daisy every day.

Since the baby and Daisy needed more constant watching he was afraid that the boy would get overlooked at times. Maybe not too bad in itself, but for a boy who was used to being the only kid.

Luke was yet too young for it, but it would be good when he could take him hunting.

Luke himself was concentrating fully on finishing his fish. He was getting quite full but he wanted to finish the fish because it tasted so good. Martha had finished and was now feeding Bo, thought he didn't seem to want to be fed. He kept turning his head away from the bottle.

"I reckon the boy just ain't hungry," Jesse stated as she tried to make the baby eat.

"I wish he would eat now, I need to spend the evening sewing a new dress that Daisy can wear to church, and the kids all needs to be bathed. I don't really have the time to go away from that to feed him." Martha tried again but to no avail, Bo just turned his head aside not taking it.

"I can feed him later," Luke offered, wanting to help.

"Sounds good Luke, I'll warm it up when he starts to git hungry, an' then ya can feed him." Jesse stated, happy that Luke was taking more and more of an interest in the baby.

"Alright then, thank you." Martha stood up to get started on the dishes so she could start on the dress just as soon as she could.

Luke was sitting on the floor beside Bo and playing with his cars and Bo at the same time. Luke would run his car past Bo, and the baby tried to grab it, giggling happily. He also got on all fours and tried to crawl again, thought he didn't seem to be able to make up his mind whether to follow the cars or get over to Luke.

He did manage go catch the car one time, it past right in front of him and Bo more or less fell down on top of it. Luke thought he would start screaming but apparently the baby didn't think it hurt. He just let Luke lift him off the car and blew a spit bubble as he put him down again.

Luke kept it up until the boy started getting fussy, when Bo looked like he was ready to start screaming any second Luke went to his uncle to ask him to warm up the food. Once his uncle gave him the bottle back Luke settled down with Bo to feed him. Bo was curled up content in his arms as Luke held the bottle. Reaching up with his small hands and grabbing at the bottle.

Then when he finished Luke made him burp and Bo slid himself down his shoulder to rest his head against his chest. Luke put the bottle down on the floor and wrapped his arms around the tiny body in his lap.

It was hard to describe how that little baby made him feel, but he supposed that love was a pretty good word for it. He knew that he didn't want to give Bo up. He had never thought that he would feel that way about a baby, but he did. He really loved the way Bo would cuddle up to him occasionally, grabbing a fist full of his shirt to hold on to.

When Martha was done with the dress she took Bo to give him his bath while Luke went outside to help his uncle with the farm work. There wasn't very much left, but he carried a few armfuls full of hay to Maudine the Mule.

Once Bo had had his bath she was gonna be bathing Daisy so Luke might as well be outside until it was his turn. He didn't really want to take a bath but had long ago learnt that there wasn't no use in objecting. Adults didn't care if you wanted to or not, but if you objected and was naughty they gave you a spanking.

Merely taking a bath was far better then both getting bathed and getting spanked on top of it. Okay, that was his parents, but somehow he doubted that Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha would let him get away with it when his parents didn't. Uncle Jesse could be really strict, that much he knew.

Still, when Jesse was standing over by the fence Luke climbed up to sit on it so he would reach higher against his uncle.

"Uncle Jesse, why do we always have to take baths?" He asked, at least his uncle would not get mad at him for asking, not as long as he was polite.

"Well Luke, it's just one of those things that ya have to do," Jesse told him. He had seen the boy's reluctance towards the baths the earlier times too.

"But why Uncle Jesse, I ain't dirty," Luke objected.

Jesse just chuckled, pulling the boy's shirt sleeve up to reveal a dirty stain.

"That ain't nothing much, it'll come off," Luke defended himself.

"Of course it will, it'll come off when ya take that bath," Jesse smiled at him.

"Mama let me have my boat to play with when I did," Luke turned his baby blue eyes to his uncle pleadingly and Jesse sighed.

"Luke, yer getting too old to need ya boat to take a bath. Yer a big boy, big enough to know that sometimes ya have to do them things ya don't really want to do." There were times when Jesse thought that girl had spoilt the boy. She had been an only child, with parents that used to indulge her, then when the baby was lost both parents had sort of spoilt Luke at times. Not so that the boy was impossible, he was far from it. It had all been done with the best of intentions as well. Trying to keep a brokenhearted little boy from getting too sad. He didn't know that he would have done any different, yet a five year old boy should be able to take a bath even if he didn't get to play with his boat as he did it.

The boy pouted as he climbed back down from the fence. He hadn't really thought his uncle would agree to that. Even his mama had told him he was getting to old for it, but that she would let him a little longer.

"Luke, why don't ya grab one of them apples," Jesse suggested. "Maudine the Mule has earned a treat I reckon." It would also cheer Luke up just a little even if he didn't know that was what was happening. That was the best way to deal with it. Indulge the boy without letting him figure out that was what you were doing.

"Okay," Luke went into the barn and took an apple from the sack there, walking into Maudine's stall and feeding it to her.

Nothing made the term 'stubborn mule' more true than Maudine the Mule did. If there was something she didn't want to do, it was all Jesse could do to make her. She was fairly young as well. Not yet broken in fully to the hard farm life. Jesse had gotten her because even in a world where most work was now done by tractors, Jesse preferred to rein up a mule when he could. He had grown up with horses and mules for the farm work, and it was what he wanted to use.

Luke climbed up to sit on the wall in the stall so he came up to be level with her head. He didn't think it was really fair that he was always the biggest these days. Both Daisy and Bo was younger than him.

Jesse came into the barn and picked him up, carrying him inside. "Luke, I know this is hard for ya, with everything that has happened, but yer gonna have to learn how to make the best of what ya have."

Luke looked at him with big eyes, trying to understand what his Uncle was telling him but not understanding all of it.

At least when he was bathed and all, Uncle Jesse put him to bed and read him a bed time story.

_In credit of the man who taught me the best way to kill a fish, and how to always repeat the same joke as we ate them. _

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…_


	11. Girls

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 11 ….Girls** _

"Luke!" Martha stood in the kitchen door to call the young boy in from the barn. "Luke!"

"Here I am," Luke came running up to her, from the opposite direction and she sighed, that boy was a chore to keep track off. He had taken to wandering around the farm. They told him to not go to far away, but sometimes the boy still strayed more than they liked.

"I want ya to keep really close now Luke, Daisy wanted to go outside and play too, and I don't have the time to watch her, so I want you to keep an eye on her."

"But I wanna go play by the creek," Luke objected.

"Ya can do that later Luke," She told him.

"But I made a boat," Luke showed her the boat he had made out of some bark, with a paper sail.

"Luke, ya can do that later, or play in the puddle behind the barn, but Daisy wants to be outside an' I want ya to keep an eye on her."

"Promise I can go down to the creek later?" Luke wanted to be sure before he agreed to it.

"Yes you can Luke, but only if ya behave an' be a good boy, ya know that."

"Okay," Luke nodded as Daisy came running from behind Martha.

"Now, play nice ya two," Martha smiled at them.

Daisy laughed and Luke nodded, he didn't want to play with her, but he was starting learn that those things wasn't something he could negotiate.

"What do ya wanna play?" Daisy asked skipping beside him.

"I don't wanna play wi' ya," he told her.

"Why?" Daisy whined.

"Cause I wanna play wi' my boat down by the creek," he explained.

"I can play there too," she offered wanting to play with him really bad.

"No ya can't, Aunt Martha won't let ya, so now I can't either," he pouted.

"I's sorry Luke," Daisy wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Please play wi' me Luke, I wanna play wi' ya."

"Okay, but then we play by that puddle behind the barn," Luke told her. Since their aunt had suggested it he didn't think she could complain if they got wet or dirty. The puddle wasn't so bad, there was some rocks and branches there.

"Okay," Daisy hugged him again before running over to behind the barn, the two of them started building bridges and docks with the things they found there. Daisy was using sticks and mud to make houses next to it, and they pretended that it was a huge lake. Luke put down a flat stone in the middle and Daisy built a house on it to make it an island.

They were both pretty much soaked to the skin, but it wasn't nothing either of them cared about at all. They were having far too much fun. Luke found a splinter of a tree branch and broke it into piece to make more boats.

Giggling happily Daisy darted off and found a handful of small pebbles that she dropped into the water to make it fishes.

She was making the small things like that as Luke started to build a bridge. He was putting the bigger stones from the edges and out into the water, and then he would do the same on the other side, until they almost met, when he put some branches across between them, it would be a great bridge and he would even be able to drive his cars over it, and still the boats could go under it.

Daisy was making a farm there, and had started to try and make a mule out of the clay.

Luke crawled out into the puddle on his knees with a stone in his hands, he needed the bridge to be higher. Well, it didn't have to be, but he wanted it to be higher because that would be looking so much better if it was. Putting it in place he put his hands down in front of it and leaned forward over it. Wanting to make sure that it looked good before he started on the other side.

It looked really good, but it was too unstable. The stones didn't stack up good. The last one he had put on was to flat, and the one beneath it was to round. So the top one fell down and right on his hand.

Luke was really too surprised to scream, he just bit his lip and pushed the stone off his hand. The clay bottom of the puddle was fairly soft but it still hurt and he sat down where he was, tears streaming silently down his cheeks as he clutched his hand close.

"Luke?" Daisy crawled out to sit beside him. "Luke," she shook his arm gently, and then she wrapped her arms around him. "Ouchie?"

Luke didn't answer, he was just sitting where he was crying. Seeing her cousin in tears Daisy didn't know what to do, she hugged him and sat with her arms around him for some time. She tried to kiss it better, but she couldn't see where it was so she just kissed his arm, and when it didn't help she tried to talk to him again.

"Luke, don't cry Luke, please." Daisy was starting to cry herself, juts because he was crying. Then when that didn't help either, she got to her feet and ran back inside.

"Aunt Martha, Aunt Martha, Luke's crying," she burst inside and threw herself into her aunts arms.

"Daisy, what is wrong child?" Martha looked at her and her own tear stained cheeks.

"Luke got ouchie, he's crying?" She started wailing again as she explained.

"Where is he?" Martha frowned as she opened the door.

"By the lake," Daisy hid her face against her shoulder.

"Daisy, child, there ain't no lake here," Martha frowned.

"Is too, behind the barn, Luke's in the lake." Daisy wailed.

Martha assumed she meant the puddle there, though she couldn't fathom why Daisy would call it a lake. She was soaking wet though, so it had to be the puddle. Sure enough, coming around the barn she saw Luke sitting in the middle of the puddle. Daisy hadn't been wrong, he was crying and Martha had to put her down to pick the boy up.

"What happened Luke?" she asked concerned.

"Was making a bridge," Luke pointed to the stone that had fallen and Martha looked around. For two kids, they had built a rather impressive landscape there, she had to admit that.

"Where did ya get hurt?" she asked and Luke held up his hand.

"Oh, we had better get inside an' look at that, come on Daisy." Martha carried Luke inside and Daisy trudged after her.

Martha put him down on the kitchen counter and made him put his hand in a small bowl of cold water. His hands were so dirty she couldn't see if he was really hurt or not. She gently washed his hand off in the water while Daisy stood on tiptoe and held on to his foot, looking up to see what was going on.

Thinking that it might comfort Luke, she lifted Daisy up to sit beside him instead, and Daisy immediately threw her arms around Luke and buried her head against him sniffing.

Martha cleaned the hand off and noted that at least there was nothing broken. His knuckles was scraped and the top of it covered in bruises, his hand was a little swollen, but it wasn't anything bad.

"It's gonna be okay Luke," she soothed him. "Come now, we need to get the two of you out of those wet clothes. You first Luke, an' Daisy' don't sit down anywhere getting mud all over the place."

She took Luke to the bathroom and undressed him, drying him off and putting clean dry clothes on him instead. Leading him out to the living room and sitting him down on the couch before she got a few bits of ice from the ice box and wrapped them in a kitchen towel. Taking it to him and telling him to hold it to his hand. Luke sniffed and nodded.

Taking Daisy and getting her too changed in dry clothes she told her that they would have to stay indoors instead.

"Why don't ya see if ya can make Luke feel any better?" she suggested brushing a few strands of hair away from Luke's forehead.

"Okay," Daisy nodded, standing up in the couch and putting her arms around Luke's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Better?"

"Little," Luke admitted.

"Here children, this should dry up them tears," Martha came with a cookie for them each.

Daisy was eating her happily and Luke sat nibbling on his, then he had to smile as he looked where Bo was. He was still attempting his crawling, and was having some luck for once. He was actually moving forward, rather than winding up pushing himself backwards.

However this time Bo had encountered a new problem, one called furniture. There was an armchair in the way but Bo didn't know to go around it, he bumped into it, and he just didn't know how to take it from there. Having his head and shoulder against it he just tried to continue crawling before he gave up and sat down on his behind, giving the armchair a peculiar look.

"Bo wants Cookie to," Daisy decided, breaking of a bit of hers and sliding down to give it to him.

"No," Luke immediately slid of the couch himself. "He can't, he's too small." Grabbing Bo he had to take the piece of cookie from his mouth, something he considered decidedly disgusting, and something that started Bo wailing.

"What's happening in here?" Martha came rushing in worried that it was the next kid who had tipped something down. They had been talking about getting a playpen for Bo since he had started to crawl around so much.

"Bo wanted a cookie too," Daisy explained. "But Luke took it from him."

"Does Bo have it?" Martha asked worriedly picking the boy up.

Luke shook his head and held it out, holding as little of it as possible and Martha took it from him. "That's good of ya Luke," she smiled at him, bouncing Bo on her arm hoping to quiet him.

"Daisy darling, Bo can't eat anything like that. It can be really bad for him," she tried to explain.

"But he wanted a cookie," Daisy insisted. "Why can't he eat cookies?"

"Daisy, Bo has no teeth yet, he can't eat cookies. You must never give Bo any cookies, or anything that we don't tell ya that ya can give him."

"Why don't he have any teeth?" Daisy frowned, she thought everyone had teeth.

"He don't need any yet, babies don't have teeth when they's born. They grow out later, but right now, ya must never give Bo something unless me or yer Uncle tells ya that it's okay, do ya understand that Daisy?" Bo had finally quieted and she put him down on the floor again.

"Okay," Daisy nodded given her agreement though Martha was worried she didn't fully understand it.

"Luke, I'm proud of ya, you did the right thing," she encouraged the little boy. He was starting to show some protective instincts towards his baby cousin.

Since his hand didn't hurt as much anymore but Martha wanted them to play indoors Luke started a quiet game with Daisy. Mainly they were pet keepers and Bo was their pet. Luke got a blanket and bunched it up on the floor to make a nest that he put Bo in, something that had the baby satisfied enough, though he kept trying to crawl out every now and again.

Sometimes he would giggle as he did it, but other times he was so quiet Luke wasn't aware of it before the baby bumped into him.

_In credit of the man who made me see that a puddle and some big rocks were all the toys you needed…._

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	12. Play Pens

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 12 …..Play Pens

Since Bo was most certainly crawling around to places he shouldn't Jesse had built a play pen for him to stay in. They had put a blanket in it, and one side was latched and on hinges so that Luke and Daisy could open it if they needed to get Bo out of there. Like if Martha wanted them to fetch him for her.

Daisy thought the play pen was funny though she claimed that it looked like a cage. She liked to sit on the outside and stick her hands in through the bars to Bo. While he would be crawling around in there he couldn't get out so Martha was able to leave him a bit more.

Occasionally Daisy would want to go in there as well, because she thought it was fun to pretend she was a baby too. Luke would go in there occasionally because he wanted to play with Bo.

Luke had learnt one thing, there were times when Bo started to look really sleepy like, an' then Luke would go in there, and if he put Bo in his lap the baby would curl up and cuddle with him. He loved that, Bo was so cute when he curled up a bit, and Luke didn't know how anyone could ever resist that.

Now thought he gently put Bo down again before getting out of the play pen, being very careful with the latch. Daisy wasn't allowed to go in there on her own, but Martha trusted him to make sure the latch was closed good.

The reason he left was because he heard a car pull up and he was curious who it was. Climbing up in the armchair by the window he looked out and saw Mr. Davenports pickup pull up outside. He grinned as he saw Cooter clamber out from it and jumped down from the armchair running outside.

He had developed a habit when he saw Cooter, he would run towards him as fast as he could and throw himself at him. Cooter would always catch him and spin him around.

Martha came out after Luke, wiping her hands on her apron and smiling at her friends.

"What can I do for you today Josh?" she asked smiling.

"Well, Rita was fixing to be baking but she didn't have no eggs, was wondering if ya had a dozen or so?" he smiled back at her while Cooter turned Luke upside down. "Cooter, mind Luke now, don't drop him on his head," he cautioned.

"I ain't going to Pa," Cooter grinned.

"Well, come on in Josh, an' I'll find ya some eggs." The Davenports usually got their eggs from the Duke farm. They bought a dozen anytime they needed it and the Dukes had more eggs than they needed anyway.

Luke pulled Cooter inside to introduce him more fully to Bo, since Cooter had only seen him briefly before.

"Ya know Luke, he's mighty small," Cooter smiled.

"Yeah, but when he does that, he's really cute," Luke explained. "He likes to curl up when he's tired like that."

"Can I hold him?" Cooter had never held a baby before, and Luke had opened the play pen while they were both sitting on the floor.

"Sure," Luke took his cousin and carefully transferred him into Cooter's arms instead. The baby looked up blinking as he was in the arms of someone he had not really met before.

"Hey there," Cooter grinned, carefully holding him. While he would toss Luke around a bit he was extremely careful with the baby.

Bo gave him a peculiar look before reaching up a hand and slapping him in the face.

"Hey, he's fighting," Cooter frowned.

"Not really, he just does that anyway," Luke explained. He reached over and shifted Bo a bit in Cooter's arms. Turing him over a little so he was on his side and had his face against Cooter's stomach, that Bo liked.

Smiling he nuzzled his face against Cooter's shirt, and grabbed a fistful of it before falling asleep.

"Hey, look at him now," Cooter beamed.

"He's sleeping," Luke beamed.

"He's cute, like a puppy," Cooter nodded. "How long does he sleep for?"

Luke shrugged, "Dunno, sometimes he just naps for a few minutes, but he can sleep for hours, except when ya want him to."

"Cooter, are ya ready to git back home?" Josh asked from the doorway. "Oh, I see ya've introduced him to the baby, Luke."

"Yes sir," Luke nodded. "Bo don't want Cooter to go yet, he's holding his shirt so he can't go while he sleeps."

"Well Luke, I'm sure Josh wants to take Cooter wi' him, so ya just help him lose," Martha instructed them.

"Couldn't I stay just a little, please Papa, Mrs. Duke?" Cooter pleaded.

"Well, it's fine by me, but I don't know if ya want the boy around here?" Josh stated.

"Oh, I don't mind having him here either," Martha smiled.

"Well, then I reckon ya can Cooter, I'm gonna head into town later today anyway, so I'll just pick ya up then."

"Thanks Papa, thank ya Mrs. Duke," Cooter grinned at them.

"Just ya be sure to behave yerself," Josh nodded. "I'll see ya later then Martha."

"Bye Mr. Davenport," Luke smiled as he scooted closer to Cooter.

Bo had obviously only wanted a short nap, because he woke up after just about fifteen minutes. Looking up and seeing Cooter grinning at him he pulled himself up a bit by the grip he still had on his shirt. Cooter bent down as the baby pulled at his shirt, and Bo reached up with his other hand to grab a handful of his hair.

"Ow, he's pulling on my hair," Cooter complained and Luke giggled, then he scooted over and gently opened Bo's hand to free Cooter.

"He's dangerous," Cooter stated rubbing his head as Luke reached forward and took Bo from his lap.

"Nah, not really, but after he naps like that he always moves around a lot more," Luke explained as Bo tried to squeeze his way out from under his arm. Kicking him in the stomach as he worked on it.

"So what do we do with him now?" Cooter frowned, reaching out his hand to pet him gently. Bo's cheeks were incredible soft and he liked it.

"Hey, go into my room an' fetch the green car that is on the floor by the bed," Luke instructed him with a grin as Cooter nodded and went to get the car. Luke put Bo down on the floor and grinned as he took the car from Cooter.

"Watch this," he grinned as he pushed the car and made it run right past Bo. With a laugh Bo leaned forward and slapped the top of the car with his little hand. Then he swatted at it and sent it back in the general direction of Luke and Cooter.

"Hey, he already knows how to play with cars," Cooter grinned. "Can I try it?"

"Okay," Luke handed it to him and Bo did the exact same thing again as the car came close to him.

"Luke, put Bo back into the playpen," Martha told them from the doorway, worried that the two boys would get too caught up in their own games and forget that the baby was there to.

"Okay," Luke picked Bo up and carried him into the playpen, gently putting him down in there before he latched the side carefully.

"Why don't you boys go play outside?" Martha suggested to them.

"Okay," Luke agreed again, having learnt by experience and a few misunderstandings that when they asked a question that way, it really was an order. He paused a bit thinking, there had to be advantages to having older boys around. "Aunt Martha, can Cooter an' me go down to the waterfall in the creek an' have a picnic so we can play wi' my boat?" He asked hopefully. While he was allowed to go to the creek, they didn't want him to go to the small waterfall alone. The creek was fairly deep where it came down, deep enough that he wouldn't reach the bottom if he fell in. Luke though, was mighty curious to how it would be to put the rough boat he had made in at the top, and watch it go down all the way.

"Alright," Martha agreed after having taken a look at the time and seeing that it would be some time yet before Josh was likely to come back for Cooter. "Picnic I suppose means that you want something to eat with you."

Luke grinned at her and Cooter gave a hopeful smile as well.

Soon they were headed for the creek with a few sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade in a paper bag while Luke carried his boat. The first thing the boys did was to put the paper bag down and run up to the top of the waterfall so that Luke could lean out over the water and put the boat in. Cooter, proving that he could be responsible enough to look out for others grabbed a hold of the lining of his jeans so that he wouldn't fall in.

"Look at it!" Luke cried excitedly as the boat plummeted down into the tiny pond below.

"I wonder if a car could do that?" Cooter pondered thoughtfully before they climbed down again. Grabbing a tree branch to rein in the boat back to shore so that they could climb back up and repeat it over again.

They watched it several times before sitting down on a rock and eating the packed sandwiches. It had been a good thing to, because all the running around had made them both rather hungry.

Luke didn't really have any idea of how much time they had left, but they played for a bit more before Cooter decided they should probably go back. He wasn't to sure either, but he was pretty sure they couldn't stay much longer.

_In credit of the man who let me make my toys as I pleased, and with whoever was also with their father…_

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	13. ……A Good Fight

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 13 ……A Good Fight

Jesse had taken Luke and Bo to town with him since Martha was baking that day. She was making both bread and cookies, and not just for themselves either. The old widow down the road had taken ill and while it wasn't too bad Martha was baking for her to so that she would have bread for a while. There was also the church picnic coming up and she thought it was better to get it all done in one day.

While Daisy was enough of a help to her she claimed that it was easier if she got all the men folk out of the way so she could work in peace.

Jesse had spent the morning of the day working in the fields and had kept Luke with him, but now that he was done there a trip to town for some supplies seemed like a good enough idea.

"Uncle Jesse, can I walk around some?" Luke wanted to know as Jesse parked the pickup outside the general store.

"Well, I reckon ya can." Jesse nodded as he picked the baby up and carried him on his arm. "I don't know how long I'm gonna be, but don't go too far an' I reckon I can find ya."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Jesse," Luke smiled as he darted off running down the street. Jesse smiled looking after him, it was good if the boy got all that running out of him before they headed back. He had already learnt that Luke was a very active child. He needed to be allowed to run a certain amount every day or there was just no controlling him.

He had been forced to spank the boy for the first time a rainy day. Being told he would have to stay indoors so he wouldn't get wet and dirty the boy had started to get wilder and wilder in his games until he wound up knocking down a flower pot. He hadn't meant to, and Jesse had been firm but not harsh. Luke was made to clean it up, and was then dealt a fair punishment before Jesse sat him down and talked with him gently. Assuring the boy that it was now over and done with and that they weren't mad at him as long as he had learnt his lesson.

Though, Martha and Jesse had learnt their lesson to, rainy day or not they let him go out and play. It was far easier to deal with a wet and muddy boy than one that was running up the walls from being cooped up.

Jesse stood watching him as he bounced Bo on his arm, turning to the baby. "Ya know, fer someone that small, yer cousin's mighty fast. Reckon he's gonna be a real good runner."

Luke darted into an alleyway, then another until he found himself coming back to the main street. Hastily turning his head to look up and down the street he ran across to the square to see if there was anything there to play with. The best he found was climbing up on the face around it, so he found himself straying away to explore again.

"Hey there Duke," someone suddenly called as he was making his way into an alley and he turned around. "It was a freckle faced boy that looked to be one or two years older than him, though Luke had never seen him before.

"What?" he frowned not sure how polite his uncle would insist on him being with a boy who sounded that rude to him.

"Your one of them Dukes, ain't cha?" The boy demanded folding his arms over his chest and Luke nodded slowly.

"Ya know what, my pa says that all Dukes are just poor worthless moonshiners," he sneered.

"Shut up!" Luke shouted making up his mind, anyone who said things like that was not someone that Luke was gonna be any polite to at all.

"What's yer name?" the boy demanded as he stepped over and pushed him.

"Luke," Luke had been told countless times that if he didn't learn to control his anger he would be in trouble, it was true, but it was the anger that allowed him to face a bigger boy and not flinch. He was far too angry to be scared, he stumbled back as he was pushed but he didn't show any fear.

"Luke Duke, huh," the boy laughed. "I ain't never heard anything so stupid. Ya know what I think, I think ya should change it to Luke Puke instead." He laughed happily as he had insulted another small boy just the same way he would his little brother. There are always those who seemed to enjoy those things. However, while his brother would run away crying, Luke Duke was not minded to do that.

"Take that back!" He declared clenching up his small fists.

"Why should I? Ya can't do nothing to me anyway ya little twerp," the bully pushed him again and Luke fell backwards, but now he considered the fight already started. Scrambling to his feet and throwing himself at the older boy, one who suddenly came to realize that even small kids could put up a good fight.

Luke screamed the same as the other boy did as they hit each others and was able to land some good punches. Luke's nose was bleeding and the other boy had gotten his lip split, but Luke wasn't about to stop.

However, he found himself at a disadvantage when the other boy got him down and was straddling him.

"Hey, you two, stop that!" another voice cried out but Luke couldn't see who it was. He wasn't really in a position to stop anything either, because all he was doing was trying to get free from the boy who was pulling really hard on his hair.

"Get off him ya jerk!"

That voice Luke recognized, because that was Cooter who literally pulled the other boy off him and pushed him aside. Luke got to his feet and made to leap at him but found himself hoisted up into the air. "Oh no Luke, the fight's over." Josh told him firmly as he held the boy still in the air. "Cooter!" He snapped as he saw his own son try to do what Luke had been stopped from doing.

The freckled face bully had no more gotten to his feet before Cooter had pushed him down to continue the fight.

"But he was beating Luke," Cooter objected as he pulled the boy up off the ground.

"Looks to me like Luke did some beating of his own," Josh grinned. "Didn't count on that did ya Brett? Some boys fight back if ya pick on them ya know. Now go on, run off home with ya before I let yer Pa know what ya's been doing, he ought to take a switch to yer hide an' teach ya some manners."

"I could've taught him that," Cooter stated as he glared at the boy who was running away.

"Well ya ain't going to, or I'm taking a switch to you," Josh stated firmly as he put Luke back down at the ground. "Are ya okay son?" he asked softly.

Luke nodded, he was afraid that if he said anything he would start crying, because now that he wasn't as angry anymore it was really starting to hurt.

"I saw yer Uncle's pickup, so I thought I'd come looking for ya." Cooter explained. "Ya ought to stay away from them jerks."

"I's just going in here to look," Luke hurried to explain afraid they were angry at him. "I didn't mean to fight, honest, but he was calling me names an' he was pushing me so I fell."

Josh chuckled, "An' ya sure made him think twice about picking a fight with a Duke again I reckon." He knelt down to Luke's level to look him in the eye. "Listen to me here Luke, a man ain't supposed to fight, but ya ain't supposed to let them push ya around either. Now, Brett there, he likes to push smaller boys around."

Luke nodded slowly, sniffing and looking down at himself. He had torn up both the elbows of his shirt and the knees of his jeans in the fight, and the skin under was scrapped and raw, it was starting to sting and hurt more and more as felt less and less angry. He reached up a hand to rub at his head where Bret had pulled at his hair and winced as it hurt.

"Are ya sure yer okay?" Cooter asked him looking at Luke's face and the bruises there, a single tear mixing with the blood, and Luke nodded again.

"Come on Luke, we'll get over to the shop an' clean ya off," Josh told him softly.

"Come Luke, ya can ride on my back," Cooter offered and bent down so Luke could get on to his back. Luke sniffed again before scrambling up and wrapping his arms around Cooter's neck while Cooter took a hold of his legs and carried him while Luke rested his head against Cooter's back.

Josh and Cooter took him over to the shop where he worked selling farm supplies, and into the office that also had a small pantry. Josh lifted Luke up to sit on the counter so he could look him over. Having raised Cooter he knew exactly what to do with a boy who had been fighting. Taking of the torn shirt to reveal several bruises he wet a towel in cold water before gently cleaning the boy off. Pretending that he didn't see the few tears that the boy couldn't hold back.

"Next time I see Brett, I'm gonna let him know how that feels," Cooter declared angrily.

"Ya ain't gonna do no such thing boy, or I'm taking ya to the woodshed an' putting ya over my knee." Josh wet the towel again. "This is gonna hurt some Luke, I've got to clean that nose an' lip of yers off." He wiped it off as carefully as he could though Luke still whimpered.

"That's a brave boy," Josh encouraged as he rinsed the towel out before starting to clean of his elbows and all the dirt he had picked up.

"I ain't brave," Luke sniffed as he rubbed a hand at the tear tried to escape down his cheek.

"Oh, sure ya are, I've seen kids older than ya squeal like a girl after they's been in a fight Josh stated looking the boy over. He had fixed him up so that he was mostly clean, but the bruises were starting to show and there was no way to miss that the boy had been fighting.

"It hurts," Luke sniffed again, "An' Uncle Jesse's gonna be mad at me."

"I think that yer Uncle is gonna understand Josh assured him as he helped him to get his shirt back on again, and buttoned it up for the boy. "Shall we go find him?"

Luke hesitated, he wanted his uncle and he wanted his uncle to hug him so that he would feel better, but he was still scared that his uncle would be mad at him.

"Come on Luke, we're gonna go with ya, an' we're gonna explain to him." Josh assured him. "Trust me son, ya didn't do nothing wrong fighting this time."

"Promise?" Luke looked down at his shirt where the pocket was near clean tore off, and he couldn't see how they would not be angry at him for it.

"I promise ya Luke," Josh lifted him down on the floor and took his hand as they walked outside. "He's over at the store, ain't he?"

"Yes sir," Luke nodded giving Cooter a pleading look.

"Don't worry Luke, Brett's a jerk an' everyone knows it." Cooter gave him a reassuring smile.

"Cooter, stop calling him by names, I thought ya knew better," Josh sighed.

"But he is a jerk," Cooter objected.

"Cooter," Josh warned, he didn't want his son to teach Luke it was okay to back talk people for any reason.

"Alright, I ain't gonna say it no more," Cooter sighed.

"Good," Josh led the two boys over to the general store and Luke ducked in behind him slightly as he saw his uncle.

"Jesse, I need a word with you," Josh told him quietly.

"Good lord Luke, what happened to ya?" Jesse immediately knelt down and reached out his hand for Luke, who was still half hiding.

"Cooter an' me saw him full in a fight with that boy Brett," Josh explained. "Ya know how he always tries to push everyone younger around, only this time he found someone who put up a fight. I told him it wasn't his fault though, that boy started it, an' all Luke did was defend himself." Josh had promised him that his uncle wasn't going to get mad, and he meant it.

"Oh Luke, looks like he got in some really good licks in there," Jesse sighed as he held Bo on one arm and reached out his hand to touch Luke's chin and turn his head gently. "Are ya okay?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse," Luke nodded. "I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I didn't mean to fight, I tried not to." Now a few tears started running down his cheeks again.

"I ain't mad at ya Luke," Jesse brushed them away with his thumb. "Worried ya got hurt, but I ain't mad at ya."

"I'm proud of him," Josh stated. "He sure did prove that he is a Duke there, though I think he could use some cheering up, that boy got in some good punches like ya said."

"He sure did," Jesse looked at the bruise on his cheek, "That's gonna smart fer some time."

"Hey Luke," Mr. Rhuebottom came over to them and held out a clear glass jar with hard candy to Luke. "I reckon one of those is gonna make it feel better, least a little."

"Thank ya sir," Luke bowed his head before he reached his hand into the jar and took one of the candies, popping it into his mouth.

"You too Cooter," Rhuebottom smiled as he held the jar to the older boy, knowing he loved them as much as any other kid.

"Thank ya sir," Cooter bowed his head the same as Luke did and took one smiling.

Jesse looked at his boy who stood there putting on a brave face and eating a bit of candy. "Ya know what, I think ya might as well wrap a few of those up fer Luke, reckon Josh here is right about him needing something to cheer him up."

"Sure thing Jesse," Rhuebottom grinned as he wrapped up a paper cone for the boy. He would have done it even if Jesse hadn't told him too. He remembered when he, Jesse, and Josh were young themselves and would get in fights. He also remembered how Luke's father had a temper that would have him fighting near every month, it was good to see something of the father in the boy, and he wrapped up twice the amount Jesse asked for before he gave the boy the cone. "There ya are son."

"Thank ya sir, thank ya Uncle Jesse," Luke accepted the cone and gave them a small smile.

Jesse frowned looking at Luke. "Thought what we are gonna do now I don't know. It's too early to go home yet."

"Come on over to the shop then," Josh grinned. "I was about to brew up some coffee, an' Cooter an' Luke can find something to occupy themselves with I'm sure."

"I reckon I could do with a cup," Jesse grinned back at him.

While the two of them sat down to chat idly with their coffee Luke and Cooter climbed up to sit on one of the tractors that Cooter's fathers sold and Luke offered Cooter a piece of candy from his cone. Jesse still had Bo so Luke was free to check out the tractor, but even if he sat out on the edge of the seat he couldn't reach the pedals and barely the wheel. Smiling Cooter sat him in his lap where he could reach better and started explaining to him how you drove.

_In credit of the man who told me to have a good time and kept watching the television when I told him I was meeting up the neighbor kids for a fight…_

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	14. Walking

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 14 ….. Walking

"Luke, can ya keep an eye on Bo?" Martha asked without turning around. She was in the kitchen fixing the supper while Jesse was in the family room with Luke and Bo. She didn't want to ask Jesse thought, it was the first chance he had that day to sit down and read his newspaper.

Luke pouted as he agreed, he was busy playing. He hadn't hardly gotten to play all day. There was chores, and there was Daisy, and now Bo as well. Jesse had now made it his chore to feed the chickens and bring the eggs in, as well as give Maudine an armful of hay. When it was a chore it meant that he had to do it even when he didn't want to.

Martha had wanted him to play with Daisy as well, she said she was busy and Luke had to help out. At times that was okay, but today it was awful, she only wanted to play a lot of silly girls games.

Now he suddenly had to watch Bo, and as he was moving around more and more he was no longer allowed to play himself as he watched him. She said then he wouldn't watch him proper like, and Bo would do something bad and get hurt.

He sure was acting strange today Luke thought as he watched him. Bo was sitting on the floor beside the coffee table, but then he grabbed a hold of the table leg. Luke frowned wondering if he was supposed to do that or not, but there was no table cloth or anything that he could pull down, so he supposed that it wasn't too bad.

What really surprised him was when Bo let go off the leg and stood on his own. He was waving his arms around but Luke had never seen him do that before. He would stand holding on to his uncle's hands, or his aunt's, but never on his own like that.

Luke frowned as Bo started a very unsteady stroll across the floor towards where Luke were sitting.

"Aunt Martha, Bo's doing something I don't know if he should do or not?" He called out needing to know if he was supposed to put a stop to it or not.

"Well what is he doing?" Martha asked, Luke's description didn't really let her know anything.

"Good Lord, the boy is walking!" Jesse exclaimed as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Bo's walking?" Martha came rushing into the family room in time to see the last few steps before Bo reached Luke and clung to his arm.

"So it's okay if he does that then?" Luke asked, the only thing he could think it meant, was that Bo would be even harder to look after now.

"Luke, Bo just took his first steps." Martha explained, almost teary eyed.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "Reckon he didn't want to be over there no more" He pulled Bo up in his lap. "He's gonna be even worse to watch now," he complained.

Martha smiled to herself, Luke was too young to grasp what it meant that Bo had just taken his first steps, but she hadn't missed the significance of it. Bo had taken his first steps so that he could walk to Luke, that had to mean something, and she thought she knew what.

"Ulu," Bo giggled clapping his hands together before grabbing at Luke's shirt to keep himself upright. No, there was no doubt about it. Bo was absolutely amazed by his cousin in so many ways. Luke was his hero, and Bo's favorite.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke frowned. "Why can't ya learn to talk proper like?"

"He's doing his best," Martha smiled amused. "Give him a little longer Luke, an' he won't be quiet."

"Sure seems like he's growing up too fast, don't it?" Jesse mused folding up the newspaper and turning to the side. As much as he enjoyed the peace and quiet needed to sit down with the paper there was nothing quite as precious as some of those childhood moments.

"Why don't we see if he feels like doing it again?" Jesse asked. "Come on Bo, why don't ya walk on over here to yer Uncle Jesse?"

Bo gave him a quizzical look as if he was wondering why he would walk over there when he had just worked so hard to get where he was.

"Come on Bo, ya can walk over to yer Uncle Jesse, darling," Martha urged him gently, helping him to his feet again.

"Luke, come on over here," Jesse instructed him and as Martha took Bo's hands Luke got to his feet and walked over to his Uncle's chair. Bo gave an unhappy squeal before he let go off Martha's hands and stumbled off towards Luke. Thought this time he tripped and was unable to get up without anything to use for support. Crying out with annoyance he sat there and waited untill Luke came over to him.

"He knows what he wants," Jesse smiled as Bo quieted down when Luke sat down beside him. "The boy sure does know what he wants."

"It's a bit strange thought that he has taken so much to Luke," Martha frowned.

"Well, Luke is a lot like himself in some ways, old enough to take care o' him, but not so much bigger than him." Jesse pondered. "I never tried to pretend that I understood children. Just look at the Davenport boy, he still ain't the responsible kind, but he's still doing a decent job looking after Luke."

"How long do I have to watch Bo?" Luke asked from the floor interrupting them.

"Until supper dear," Martha told him as she headed back out into the kitchen.

"But I haven't gotten to play anything at all al day," Luke objected. "An after supper yer gonna say that it's to late to play, cause we's got to take our baths."

"Luke, ya mind yerself now boy." Jesse cautioned him.

"I just wanna play some," Luke objected.

"Play some with Bo then, an' mind yer behavior or I ain't sure we're gonna be minded to give ya any desert tonight." Jesse picked up the newspaper again and Luke tried to figure out what games he could play with a baby that was literally clinging to his jeans.

"Alright then Bo, come on," he told the baby. He picked the boy up and carried him into the bedroom. Getting Billy from his bed he handed it to him and picked up a car before taking Bo back into the family room. If Bo was occupied with the goat, he hoped that he could be able to drive the car around some. At least as long as he made sure he was watching Bo the whole time.

His aunt and uncle didn't seem to think that he could do anything at all while he was watching Bo, but sitting and doing nothing but looking at him was silly. Still, Luke couldn't help but grin as Bo crawled over to where Jesse sat and started hitting the goat against his legs.

"Luke," Jesse lowered the newspaper and gave his oldest a stern look. "Watching Bo means ya watch him an' don't let him do things like that." He bent to turn the young boy around, nudging him to crawl over towards Luke instead. "Now ya watch him proper or yer gonna have to put that car away."

Luke pouted over the command, it didn't seem that anything would be good enough today. He had been on the verge of getting in trouble the whole time. When his aunt didn't think he was doing something good enough.

Jesse sighed as he saw Luke's face, the boy certainly wasn't trying to act up. He knew better than to think that. "Come here Luke," he folded up the newspaper and motioned for Luke to come over. Then he lifted him to sit him on his lap. "Is something bothering ya today Luke, or are ya just feeling moody?" he asked.

"Dunno," Luke shrugged. "I ain't got to play nothing on my own today, Daisy wouldn't play nothing but games I didn't want to play, an' when I told her she had to play at least one thing I want, she ran off crying so Aunt Martha said I's being a bad boy."

"But it wasn't Bo who did that," Jesse stated. "Luke, learning to walk ain't easy fer a baby, Bo just took his first steps, he's learning to walk, an' he did it cause he wanted to get to ya. Now, if he did something like that to get to ya, don't ya think ya could play some with him as a reward?"

"Okay," Luke agreed sliding of his lap. Taking Bo he scrambled off into a far corner of the room where he could be alone some. Bo kept making those baby noises and clinging to him, so Luke tried to use it to make him be more cuddly like. If he was going to be doing this with Bo, he wanted to do it his way.

There were bright sides though, once Bo, Daisy and lastly Luke were all bathed Jesse told them that he would read them a story, and as Luke came out newly dressed in his pajamas Bo stumbled over to him again. It felt good to know that when Bo walked it was Luke he preferred to go to. So he sat down on the couch with Bo in his arms as Daisy climbed up to sit in Jesse's lap as he read them the story.

_In credit of the man who could give the most cryptic instructions…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	15. school

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 15 ….. School

Luke tried not to yawn where he sat in his desk, he was not fond of school, he could not see why he would want to go there. In fact he didn't want to go there, but he had to. His aunt and uncle said everyone had to go there when they were old enough, and he didn't like it at all. Cooter was there too, but he was in a lot higher grade then Luke was.

Luke weren't always able to see him, and that it made it all even more pointless. There were several kids that wasn't too bad in school beside Cooter, but some were terrible.

It hadn't taken him long to become a mortal enemy of both Dewey and Hughie Hogg. They were mean to everybody, and they cheated. Luke had tried to play marbles with them, he had thought that they were nice who came over and play with the younger children, but they were not. They cheated and took his marbles, and when he was fighting with Hughie, Dewey came and helped him.

A boy called Enos was nice though, but he was incredible clumsy, he was always tripping over everything, but he was nice and so Luke didn't laugh at him, or at least not very much. Enos didn't really mind it anyway.

They did have recess where they were allowed to go out and play, and that part Luke liked because there were swings and there was the monkey bars and there was a lot of things to climb around on.

Sometimes he would play with a boy named Brody because they both liked to climb. There was a tree some kids liked to climb in, but he didn't do that very much since he didn't like being too high up. Climbing was fun, he just never went very high.

What made Luke surprised was that Brett hadn't tried anything with him and they even had recess together a lot of the time. He avoided Luke who was happy to leave it that way. If he didn't bother him it was fine, if he did, then Luke would fight him again.

Now thought he was incredible bored and they were supposed to sit and write down figures and letters, where was the fun in that? He already knew most of them anyway since he could read a few words. Whoever needed them silly figures to count anyway, if he looked at the chickens he knew how many there were and he didn't need to draw figures to see that.

"Luke Duke, pay attention," Miss Robinson who was the teacher said sharply as she saw him looking out the window.

One of the girls took the opportunity to whisper something to one of the other girls who started giggling.

Luke propped his elbow on the desk and his chin in his hand as he looked out the window again.

Then he nearly hit the desk with his forehead as the teacher swept away his arm from out under him. "I told you to pay attention," she told him sternly.

"Yes Miss, sorry," he wasn't really all that sorry since he considered this very pointless. Someone giggled behind him and he turned around and glared.

"Luke," Miss Robinson repeated as he turned around in his chair. "Do ya want me to let yer folks know ya ain't behaving yerself?"

He sighed and turned around again, teachers were even worse than aunts and uncles, but if she told them he wasn't behaving himself he would be in trouble.

"Well, do ya?" she demanded and Luke sighed again.

"No, miss."

"Then pay attention an' maybe ya won't grow up to be completely illiterate," she told them sternly.

He really didn't like school, but there was one thing he had never considered. That was when he brought home the results of a homework to show them.

Holding up the note to his Uncle he didn't know what to expect. He wasn't even sure if it was good or bad.

"Well, well Luke, look at this," Jesse smiled at him as Luke showed him the paper they had all been given to bring home.

"It ain't bad is it?" Luke frowned thoughtfully.

"This ain't bad at all," Jesse leaned forward and ruffled his hair. "It's very good Luke, very good, I can tell ya's been working really hard here."

"Well, they told us we had to, I didn't want to," Luke admitted. "I don't like that stuff, it's boring an' difficult an' all."

"A lot of things are Luke," Jesse smiled at him, oh, he could remember thinking the same thing so very clearly. "But ya know something, I am very proud of ya to be bringing this home an' showing me. Ya did really good to get that kind of score, reckon yer a mighty smart little boy."

"Uncle Jesse, can I ask ya something?" Luke put his arms on the arm of the chair and looked up at him.

"Alright, ya go ahead an' ask me," when Luke formulated himself that way, it was something that he thought might be rude to ask about, or was afraid they would consider rude. He appreciated the boy's awareness of it though, so he usually just let him ask whatever he wanted.

"What's the point?" Luke asked looking up at him.

"What's the point with what?" Jesse frowned as he didn't understand.

"What's the point with all of it, I do a lot of things I don't wanna do, every day, an' they's all boring, then I get a paper an' yer telling me it's good, but I don't know if it is, an' why do I do it when none of it is good for me?" Luke looked at the paper again.

"Well Luke, if everyone only did things that were good for ourselves an' no one else, we would be living in a mighty bad world." Jesse tried to explain to him.

"I know that, I ain't talking about doing bad stuff," Luke explained. "I'm just wondering if it will ever be good for me?"

"Sure it will Luke, it will be plenty good for ya," Jesse nodded. "Just think of them stories I read to ya, then ya can read ya own. An' ya can count out how much money that ya have."

"I ain't got no money," Luke pointed out.

"Ya will have when ya get older." Jesse ruffled his hair again.

"What is the point of doing it now, if all the use I will have of it is when I get older?" Luke frowned.

"Ya start learning it now, an' as soon as ya know it yer gonna get more an' more use for it." Jesse explained patiently to the boy. "But I tell ya what Luke, ya did good here, so this once I'm gonna make sure its something good for ya. Now, I am not gonna do this for ya all the time, I expect ya to do good things without needing to get things from it, but this once, the next time we go to the store, ya can have some sweets, an' that is gonna be yer reward for this, how do ya like that?"

"I like it," Luke nodded eagerly. "So, if I do the stuff I don't want to. I will learn stuff I need, an' sometimes it will be good for me?"

Jesse nodded. "If by good for ya, ya mean a reward, yeah, on occasion. But ya had better not start counting on them boy."

"Ain't gonna, but it feels good to know." Luke stated. "Thanks Uncle Jesse," he leaned forward and hugged his uncle before sliding down to the floor.

"Are ya running off to play now?" Jesse asked, he wasn't sure when supper was, but he didn't think he would have time to go to far.

"Yeah, I was gonna go play in the hay," Luke nodded. "I'm making a cave in there."

"Alright Luke, but ya mind we're gonna have supper later," Jesse cautioned.

"Okay," Luke ran out happily to continue on his attempts to make a cave in a haystack.

He wasn't happy the next day, there just was something foreboding about brining home a note that said you hadn't been behaving yerself at all in school.

He didn't even know how it came he misbehaved that bad.

It had started out pretty good, he had even kept his attention to what he was doing. Then Thomas Lee snatched his paper from him and started giggling as he showed his buddy some mistake on it. When Luke made to snatch it back the paper ripped and Miss Robinson noticed. She was mad, really mad, she was yelling at them how they had misbehaved themselves. When Luke tried to explain to her that it was all Thomas Lee's fault she got even more mad at him. She told him to hold how his hand and then rapped his knuckles with her ruler.

Luke bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out, but it hurt and it made him mad. Why was he the one who was punished when it was Thomas Lee who had started it all? It was silly and the teacher was silly to.

When he got home and gave the note to Jesse he wasn't mad, he was scared. He stood there with his lower lip trapped between his teeth and his hands clasped on his back as his uncle read it.

"Well Luke, can ya explain this?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Well, Thomas Lee snatched the paper from my desk," Luke explained, telling his Uncle what had happened, and how the teacher had his hand with the ruler.

"Well Luke, did ya learn yer lesson?" Jesse wanted to know, the boy had already been punished, and it was nothing serious, so he just wanted to make sure he understood.

"I dunno," Luke didn't have any idea what it was he was supposed to have learned.

"If they do that again, ya just tell the teacher that they did it, that way, ya won't be the only one who gets in trouble because of it," Jesse explained.

"Okay," Luke agreed.

The next day when Thomas Lee did the exact same thing he did what his Uncle had told him too, he told Miss Robinson that the other boy had taken his paper, and it was Thomas Lee who got into trouble and not him.

When the day was over he hurried outside to tell his uncle he had done like he told him. He was hurrying so much he didn't see when Thomas Lee stuck his foot out in front of him and tripped him. Luke fell to the floor sliding a little on his stomach before he came to a stop on the linoleum tiled floor.

When he was finally outside and saw his Uncle's pickup he headed there, opened the door and crawled inside looking very unhappy.

"What happened to you?" Jesse frowned as he saw a bruise on Luke's face.

"It was a bad idea," Luke informed him.

"I can see that, what was a bad idea?" Jesse frowned wondering if he had been trying to climb something.

"Thomas Lee took my paper again, an' I told Miss Robinson. An' it was a bad idea," Luke declared.

"Luke, son, why was it a bad idea?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Cause he called me a tattle tale an' he tripped me an hit me in the face wi' his bag." Luke stated.

"Thomas Lee did that?" Jesse was surprise seeing as he knew the boys parents and would never have thought their son would act like that.

"He did," Luke stated firmly. "I was gonna fight him but he ran off so I couldn't."

"Well Luke, it ain't never really a good idea to fight. He did wrong there, he did really wrong."

"He was doing the bad stuff, but it's me that hurts," Luke stated none too happily. "It ain't fair."

"No, it ain't fair Luke, but ya didn't do nothing wrong, an' at least that is something. Come one now son, we need to pick some things up at the store, an' one of them things is that bit of candy I promised ya."

Heading home with the candy in his pocket Luke tried to figure out exactly what he thought about school. At times it was absolutely horrible, other times it was almost nice. The kids could be mean, but some was nice, and the candy was sure good.

He supposed that it was better to go there than to make a fuss about it.

_In credit of the man who never were able to explain what the benefits of school were, and who I sometimes ain't sure knew if I was there or not…_

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	16. …Birthdays

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 16 …..Birthdays** _

Waking up early in the morning Luke looked around in the darkness before going back to sleep. Ever since they decided Bo was big enough to change from the rocking crib to the one that looked much like the playpen, and moved him into the room where Luke slept, he kept waking up at night.

He wasn't used to having someone else in the room, and sometimes Bo were doing weird stuff. Noises and such, if something was wrong he would be screaming and then it was impossible to sleep. Now he was kicking with his legs, so Luke had to get up, cover him up with the blanket again before he crawled back into his own bed.

The next time he woke up it was morning, and both his aunt and uncle was there to wake him up, Martha carrying Daisy. That was very unusual, in fact it had never happened before.

As soon as Martha dropped Daisy on his bed she was scrambling over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday Luke," she cried in his ear, and he realized what day it was. His birthday, he had forgotten all about that, but he was six now, no longer five. It seemed like a big difference.

"Look what I've got ya," Daisy exclaimed, she jumped from his bed and took of, returning shortly with a folded sheet of paper and a half mangled flower.

"Thanks Daisy," Luke told her as he unfolded the paper, it was a drawing thought he was not entirely sure what is was. He thought it was a car, it looked a lot like a car, but Daisy never drew cars so it was kinda hard to tell.

His aunt had written the words 'happy birthday Luke' on it, but Daisy had signed her name more or less by herself.

"We've made ya a special birthday breakfast before school," Jesse told him. There would be presents for the boy after school, they were spoiling the boy a bit, just a little. It was after all his first birthday without his family and they were worried he would get really sad. Trying to make it a bit happier they had decided to spoil the boy just a little. The business was doing good, so they could get him a few things. They had also invited a few children to come by in the afternoon for a small birthday party.

Not very many, just the few that he played the most with.

"Now, come on Luke, let's get ya dressed," Jesse told him softly. "Might be yer birthday, but chores still needs doing."

"I know," Luke rubbed the sleep from his eyes before scrambling out of bed and getting his clothes. He didn't mind the morning chores as much anymore when he was used to them. When he was dressed he followed his uncle outside as Martha and Daisy finished the last of the things for breakfast.

When Luke came back inside it was to find blueberry pancakes on the table, with grits and milk. He eagerly scrambled up on his chair and waited for his uncle so they could eat. The flower Daisy had picked him was in a vase by his seat and he thought it was pretty nice of her.

Then Jesse came inside and sat down so Luke folded his hands as he said grace. Eagerly handing his plate to his uncle so he could serve him of the pancakes.

"Now Luke, I want ya to mind yerself in school, best behavior," Martha cautioned him as she helped him to put on his jacket.

"I always try," Luke insisted, much as he always did.

"I know, but I want ya to try extra hard today," Martha nodded. "Can ya do that for me?"

"Okay," Luke agreed, he didn't understand why it was so important, but if it was, he would have to try.

He did make sure he behaved himself the whole time until his uncle came to pick him up. Even when an older boy teased him. It felt really good when he got home to his aunt and he could tell her he had been good the whole day.

Martha smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "That's good Luke, really good, now, we are gonna give ya a bath, an' then we're gonna put on yer Sunday clothes."

"Why?" Luke frowned.

"Because Cooter, Enos an' Brody is coming over to eat cake with ya since it's yer birthday," she explained.

"Really?" Luke shone up.

"Really," she nodded. "I've made a big chocolate cake, an' they are coming over to eat it with ya."

"Okay, in that case, I don't reckon I mind a bath at all," Luke decided. "But do I have to wear my Sunday clothes? I can't ever keep them clean."

"I want ya to look nice Luke, Daisy an' Bo are gonna be dressed up as well," Martha told him.

"Don't I have any nice clothes that ain't Sunday clothes?" Luke pondered. "Cause if Cooter is coming, I ain't gonna be able to keep clean."

"Alright Luke, ya get in the bath, an' I'll check if there are any nice cloths in yer closet," Martha gave up, Luke had a point, even if he remembered it Cooter would not and she didn't want him to get grass stains on his Sunday clothes.

Luke got into the bath and washed himself as fast as he could, eager for when the guests were coming, though he knew it would be a while yet. Cooter was in the school longer than he was.

Martha then waited for him with a pair of dark trousers and a pale blue shirt. It was better than his Sunday clothes, but he was still looking dressed up.

"There, what a handsome boy ya are when yer dressed up like that," Martha mused as she got a comb. Luke did not like having his hair brushed, all the curls made it naturally tangled and it was a small torture for the boy.

"What am I when I ain't dressed up?" he wanted to know.

"Then yer my little scruffy boy," Martha smiled at him. "Now try to keep still, I'm gonna be as gentle as possible, I swear."

When all three children were dressed up Martha only had time to make a few sandwiches for them before Cooter, Enos and Brody arrived. Mrs. Strate had driven them all out there and would be staying with Martha while the boys were there.

"Hey Luke, happy birthday buddy," Cooter cried out as soon as he saw him. True to his habit Luke ran over to him and shortly found himself hung upside down.

"Hey Enos, hi Brody, Good day Mrs. Strate Luke greeted the others as soon as Cooter had put him back down on the ground again.

"Happy birthday Luke," Mrs. Strate greeted him. "Yer sure growing up to be a fine boy."

"Ma, can I give Luke his present now?" Enos asked tugging at his mother's arm. With his tendency to stumble over everything she had decided it was best to hold on to it.

"Yes," Mrs. Strate gave him a nicely wrapped box and Enos hurried over to hand it to a very confused Luke. He had never thought they would give him anything, it was his first birthday party, and it was his parents that were supposed to give him presents. Now that he had no parents anymore, he had assumed he wouldn't get any presents.

"Luke, what do you say to Enos?" Martha chided him softly, hoping the boy hadn't forgotten his manners completely.

"But aunt Martha, I shouldn't be getting presents," Luke objected looking up at her pleadingly.

"Is something wrong Luke?" Mrs. Strate knelt down beside him. "Ya look mighty sad, fer a boy on his birthday."

"I thought we's just gonna get cake, I didn't know we were gonna give presents," Luke explained, or tried to explain.

"Luke, it's one of them good things when ya have a birthday party," Cooter explained. "See, I've got ya a present to, it's supposed to be that way."

"I ain't ever had one before," Luke told him. "Aunt Martha only told me we were gonna have cake."

"Well Luke, then ya should enjoy yer first party," Mrs. Strate told him kindly. "So why don't ya open that an' see what it is?"

"Okay, thank ya Enos, thank you Mrs. Strate." As soon as he was certain it was as it should he was able to remember his manners before he started unwrapping the paper. Inside the box was blue race car and Luke's whole face lit up in a grin. It looked like a really big race car.

"Thank ya," he beamed as he ran it over his palm to test the wheels.

Brody handed him another wrapped box and Luke unwrapped it to find a lunchbox for school, one with pictures of cars on it. He thanked his friend and then opened the box Cooter handed him.

"I figured that way we could play cowboys," Cooter beamed as Luke help up the cap gun.

"Thank ya," Luke beamed before pointing it at Cooter. "Bam!" He cried and Cooter fell over instantly, in less than two seconds it had turned into a game since Brody and Enos took of running. Luke chased after them, and whenever he shouted 'bam,' one of them would usually fall over, until Martha ended the game.

"Come now children," she called. "Time to eat some sandwiches, an' then ya can eat the cake."

All four kids hurried to the picnic table outside the house that Martha had set for them. Daisy was already sitting there waiting patiently, Martha was carrying Bo on her arm and the boys all squeezed in. Mrs. Strate sat down with her son beside her on one side, and Daisy on the other. Since Jesse was working in the fields and would be back later Martha said a quick grace before telling the boys they could just help themselves.

Mrs. Strate helped Daisy to reach a sandwich and poured her lemonade while Cooter poured for the boys. The pitcher was a bit heavy for Luke and Brody, and so he helped them. Enos sitting next to his mother didn't need any help like that.

When all the sandwiches were gone Martha got the chocolate cake from inside the kitchen. It sure looked good Luke though, and it had six candles on it that he got to blow out. Then she served them all of the cake and Luke thought it was the best cake he had ever tasted. Even Bo got to eat a little, as Martha fed him some of hers. Bo seemed to like it a lot, for when she stopped he started trying to reach her piece on his own.

Luke ate two large pieces of the cake, and then he felt as if he was gonna burst. All of the boys feeling pretty full they decided to get some cars out instead. Luke played with his new one, but the let the others try it. It was a really good car to.

They were still racing when Mrs. Strate told them that it was time for them to go home, and Martha suggested that Luke changed back to his ordinary clothes, and even take a nap. She had already put down Bo and Daisy.

"I ain't really sleep, just tired," Luke explained as he put the new race car on the table by his bed and started unbuttoning the shirt.

"Lie down then, an' if ya fall asleep a little it's okay," Martha suggested. "Yer Uncle is gonna be back later, an' then we're gonna have supper."

"Okay," he didn't really mind. Sitting down at the edge of the bed he pulled of his boots and the trousers that did have a few grass steins on the knees. "Aunt Martha," he started slowly.

"Yes Luke," she took his trousers and shirt so that she could put them in the laundry.

"I think I like birthday parties, can' I have one next year to?" he asked.

"What did ya like the most about it?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed as he crawled in under the blanket.

"Cooter an' Brody an' Enos coming over," he declared after he thought about it. "It was all special like. Not like any other time we's play. I like it."

"Well, yer birthdays are kinda special," Martha told him brushing back the dark curls from his forehead.

"I didn't think I's gonna have one really," Luke admitted. "I mean, nothing ain't really like it was before."

"No Luke, it ain't exactly like it was before," Martha agreed. "But yer Uncle Jesse an' me, we still want ya to be happy. We love ya so much."

"I love ya too Aunt Martha," Luke sat up again and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Now, get some rest so ya ain't too tired at supper," Martha told him as he released her from the hug and he laid back down again. She tucked the cover around him, and as soon as she had closed the door Luke reached out and picked up the car from the table, running it over the mattress and his pillow. Very quiet so that he wouldn't wake Bo up, but he just had to play with it.

Eventually he fell asleep for a short nap, he didn't really take those all that often anymore, just at times.

He woke up again when he heard Bo move around in his crib.

"Uku, uku," Bo repeated, Luke had come to understand that was him. Bo had also grabbed the bars of the crib and had pulled himself up to standing. He lifted one foot against the wooden bars as if he was trying to find a foothold to climb out of the crib.

"Uku, uku," Bo pleaded reaching out his hands through the bar.

"I'll go get aunt Martha," Luke told him, he wasn't supposed to try and get Bo out of the crib, it was hard to reach over the sides good enough.

He padded out into the kitchen to look for his aunt.

"Luke, couldn't ya get dressed first?" Martha chided him gently as he came out in nothing but his underwear.

"Bo's awake an' wants up," Luke explained.

"Oh, alright." Martha wiped her hands on the apron before going into the bedroom and picking the baby up, dressing him while Luke dressed himself.

When Jesse came home they ate, and once they had eaten they all went into the family room where Jesse brought out the presents for Luke who just stood looking at them with big eyes.

"Well, go on Luke, open them," Jesse urged him with a smile, watching amused at the boys marvel. Oh yes, they had been spoiling him just a tiny bit there, but that didn't mean it was all toys. The first thing Luke unwrapped was a new shirt, then there were some pencils and crayons, but in a case he could bring to school. Two books, one with stories for children, and one copy of Tom Sawyer.

They gave him those first, leaving the ones with toys for him to open next. Luke's eyes literally sparkled when he got a baseball and a mitt. Pulling the mitt on and beaming at them. There were two more cars, one ordinary car and then a tow truck. Luke threw himself around the neck of his uncle when the last present was a hammer, it was a little smaller than his Uncle's one, and couldn't believe his Uncle had gotten him one of his own.

"We're gonna put that one with the rest of them," Jesse stated. "But it's yer own hammer, so ya don't have to ask me when ya wanna use it."

"Thank you," Luke beamed again, going between all of them and hugging them several times.

_In credit of the man who gave me my first own hammer when I was six…_

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…….._


	17. ……Bicycles

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 17 …….Bicycles

"Hey Jesse," Josh greeted his friend as he came to pick Luke up, the boy was playing with Cooter again, something that was more and more common these days.

"Hello Josh, I swear y'all got two boys on yer hands these days rather than one," Jesse grinned.

"Oh, like we were any different at that age," Josh chuckled. "I tell ya there were times I though yer ma' was gonna tuck me in wi' the rest of you boys cause she forgot I wasn't one o' her own."

Jesse chuckled himself, "can't say I mind them taking to each others."

"Me neither, but I was thinking the other day, Cooter tried to talk Luke into taking a bicycle trip down yonder to the pond, an' the boy said he ain't got a bicycle." Josh explained.

"That's true," Jesse nodded. "None of them kids does. I reckon his parent's didn't think he was old enough or sumpthing,' but he didn't have one when they passed on."

"Don't ya think that would be a good idea?" Josh suggested. "Cooter's been all over the county, an' if Luke had one, them two are old enough to be let out on their own."

"So ya reckon it would be a good idea to get him one then," Jesse nodded, it made sense, he just hadn't thought about it.

Josh chuckled, "Ya'd be surprised what comes outta Cooter, see, part of it was his idea. He reminded me we still got his old bicycle in the barn, it's about the right size for Luke, an' we's got a tricycle there as well that could be good for Daisy an' Bo."

"Well, if that is the case, I reckon it wouldn't be too hard to get him one huh?" Jesse grinned.

"Not at all, I looked them over the other day when Cooter figured on giving it over to Luke, a bit of rust here an' there, sure does show some wear an' tear, but they are still holding together an' I touched them up with some oil."

"Look like my mind's already made up for me," Jesse grinned. "Alright Josh, what do ya want fer them?"

"Don't want nothing, they's Cooter's old ones, he wanted to give them over to yer boys, but I didn't want to let him do it without ya knowing about it first." Josh stated.

"Generous little boy," Jesse nodded. "Tell ya what Josh, I'll give ya a couple of dollars fer them, an' then ya can add them to that savings account ya told me ya had fer him in the bank."

"Sounds fair to me Jesse," Josh grinned, the account was one they kept so that when Cooter was older he would have enough money to get himself a fair start in life. "Better tell him now though, he's been dying to show the bikes to Luke all day."

They called the boys over and Josh told Cooter he could go ahead and show the Duke boy. Cooter gave a loud holler before grabbing Luke by the hand and take off running towards the barn, the younger boy keeping up by sheer willpower.

"Look at this," Cooter cried to Luke as he pulled out a small bicycle that was leaning against he barn wall. It was a cross between yellow and orange with scratches in the paint, but Cooter had washed it up before helping his father oil up the chain, and it was in working condition.

"Looks nice," Luke stepped over and ran his hand over the frame. "Is that yer new bike?" he asked curiously.

"Nope, it's my old one, I had it when I was yer age," Cooter explained. "Gonna be yer's

now?"

"Mine?" Luke frowned confused.

"Well, ya see Luke, Cooter has outgrown that," Josh explained. "But yer about the right size for it, so he figured if ya had it the two of you could go riding them together, an' then when you've outgrown it, Bo can take over." It was a boys bicycle so it wouldn't really fit Daisy he thought.

"I can have a bicycle?" Luke frowned looking at his uncle.

"Yes Luke," Jesse nodded. "Now ya be sure to thank Cooter an' Mr. Davenport here."

"Thank ya," Luke threw himself around Cooter's neck, before bowing to his father and repeating his thanks.

Cooter helped him push the bicycle out of the barn while Jesse simply picked up the tricycle and carried it to the pickup. That one was orange with a black saddle on it.

"Now, ya learn to ride that till I come over next week, an' then we can go somewhere," Cooter grinned as Jesse lifted up the bicycle into the truck bed as well.

"Ya bet I will," Luke declared.

Back at the Duke farm Jesse went inside to explain things to Martha while Luke started to try to learn how to ride a bicycle as soon as his uncle had lifted it down for him.

Daisy came out to play with the tricycle, and declared that she was better than Luke, because she didn't fall off at all, and Luke didn't do anything else but falling off.

Luke had pushed the bicycle to an old crate that he climbed up on to reach to get into the saddle, but he was never able to get anywhere before he just fell over.

"That's cause ya's got three wheels an' I only got two," Luke declared pouting as he rubbed his elbows. Climbing to his feet he raised the bicycle up and leaned it against the box before heading inside.

"Oh Luke, what have ya done to yer clothes?" Martha exclaimed as she overlooked stained jeans and grazed palms.

"I'm trying to learn like Cooter told me too, but it won't go forward, it just falls over," Luke complained. "I need help Uncle Jesse, how do I make it go forward?"

"Well Luke, that is a trick ya learn in time," Jesse told him. "Now, I've got a few chores to take care off, so maybe ya should leave it for now, then when I'm done, I'm gonna help ya."

"Okay, but I'd rather just go out an' keep practicing on my own until ya can help me," Luke stated thoughtfully.

"Are ya sure, yer probably just gonna fall until ya's found yer balance," Jesse explained to him.

"Yeah, but Cooter told me that he still falls with his bicycle, so I reckon I might as well practice on doing that too," Luke stated.

Jesse found himself hiding a smiled behind his beard, what a way to look on it the boy had.

"Before ya do though, we are gonna find them jeans I patched for ya to wear, an' another shirt," Martha declared. "I don't want ya to tear up the ones that yer wearing."

"Okay," Luke went into the bedroom and pulled off the cloths that he wore while Martha found the other clothes for him. Then he was back outside to practice on how to fall off a bicycle.

When Jesse had finished with the chores he came in time to see Luke climb up in the saddle and simply fall sideways.

"Luke, come here son an' I'll show ya how to do that," Jesse grinned as he watched the boy climb back to his feet. Luke pushed the bike over and Jesse gripped the middle of the handle bars. "Okay boy, swing yer leg up over the back of it, an' put yer foot down on the pedal," Jess instructed him.

Luke did as he was told, standing on tiptoe to reach over the frame.

"Now, push up with yer other foot and sit down in the saddle." Jesse smiled. Luke pushed hard with his foot and nearly toppled over to the other side before he grabbed a hold on the frame and kept himself from falling.

"That's how ya get on them," Jesse grinned, "Because then ya just push down on the pedals as ya get up. Now, lets try it again son."

This time he grabbed a hold of the frame instead, and when Luke hoisted himself up in the saddle he grinned at him. "Push down the pedals now," Jesse encouraged him and helped him to hold the bicycle steady as Luke carefully pushed down the pedals, amazed that he was actually going forward this time.

"I did it Uncle Jesse!" He cried happily as his uncle ran beside him.

"Good Luke, now ya keep doing that as I let go." Jesse let go off the frame, and Luke wavered a few feet forward before he fell over.

"I did it!" he beamed again as he untangled himself from the bike.

"Ya sure did son, now lets try it again," Jesse encouraged. Every time they did it the boy came a little further before he fell down. By the time Martha called them in for dinner Luke could get started on his own.

Luke was bruised and sported several graces but he was grinning as big as Martha had ever seen him grin before, insisting that she came out and watched him after supper.

"Watch me too!" Daisy begged. "I can ride bike better than Luke can."

"It ain't a bike, it's a tricycle," Luke pointed out.

"Children, ya behave yerself," Jesse cautioned. "I don't want to hear no bickering who can do it better than the other."

"An' I'm gonna watch both of ya," Martha decided. "But first the two of ya need to eat, ya have been very busy today."

Luke concentrated on eating, he was hungry and even asked for seconds while Daisy was too busy telling Martha how good she could ride the bike, never falling, to really eat a lot. Then they followed the children outside, Martha carrying Bo on her arm as she watched Daisy go around the yard on the tricycle. When she was done Martha told Luke he could go ahead and he got the bicycle and pushed off. It was a bit unsteady, but he wanted to show that he had really learnt it, so he concentrated on what he was doing an' got really far before he finally fell over as the front wheel hit some uneven ground.

"Ya are both really, really good," Martha encouraged them. "But it's gonna be bedtime soon so I want ya to put them in the barn for the night. Ya can continue practicing in the morning.

"Okay," Luke reluctantly obeyed pushing over to the barn and leaning it against the wall inside.

"I were still lots better than ya were," Daisy grinned at him as she put the tricycle next to the bicycle. "I didn't even fall over one time."

"Well I don't care," Luke shot back. "Because yer just a silly girl, so I'm still better than ya are." He knew it wasn't nice, but she wasn't any nice either.

"Aunt Martha, Aunt Martha, Luke called me silly girl!" Daisy cried out, running to their aunt.

"Luke, now why did ya do that?" Martha frowned, it wasn't like the boy to be mean to Daisy for no reason.

"Cause she was being mean an' saying I was bad cause I fell over," Luke explained. "Ain't no fair."

"Luke, she's too small to be mean by intent. Now apologize to yer cousin," Martha told him.

"If ya can't behave yerself about it, then ya can't ride that thing either," Jesse added.

"Alright, sorry Daisy, I didn't mean ta call ya silly girl," Luke stated with a small pout.

"Don't do it again," Daisy commanded.

"An' Daisy girl, I don't want to hear ya say anything to Luke about him falling off that bicycle. Luke did might good learning to do that so fast on a so big bicycle," Jesse cautioned the young girl who nodded a bit chastised. Luke smiled to himself, at least they told Daisy to.

_In credit of the man who helped me to learn to ride my own orange bike by asking me not to crash into anything I might dent, like his cars, and stood watching as I thought falling over was about as much fun as riding the bike…._

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	18. Bicycle trips

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 18: ...Bicycle trips

"I can ride the bike now," Luke declared the following week when Cooter came over.

"Alright," Cooter beamed having rode his own red bike over to the Duke farm. He had hoped that Luke would have learnt enough for them to at least go around the yard some so that Luke could practice more.

"Uhu, I even learned how to make the turns," Luke declared happily. "That was pretty hard, ya know."

"Yeah, but the more ya do it, the easier it gets," Cooter stated. "Hey, why don't ya ask if we can go fer a ride on the bikes around the neighbor hood?"

"Okay," Luke ran inside, coming running back outside almost instantly. "Aunt Martha said we could, but we can't go too far away," he stated. "I'll get the bike."

Cooter grin as Luke ran over to the barn and came back with the bike. He wasn't all that good yet, so he pushed it over to Cooter before swinging his leg over and putting his foot on the pedal.

"Where are we going?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, just around," Cooter stated. "Come on, I ain't gonna lose ya."

"Good, I don't wanna be lost," Luke nodded as he got started, going alongside Cooter.

The two boys went down the road and Cooter praised Luke for having learnt it that well. They didn't go to fast, not as fast as Cooter could go, only so that Luke had no trouble keeping up with him.

Cooter was slightly surprised by the speed Luke picked up as they went down a hill, the boy was still pushing the pedals even where Cooter had stopped and just rode it down.

"Hey, Luke, don't ya go so fast," he called out.

"The bike is going so fast," Luke claimed a bit worried by the speed himself.

"Well use the brake then," Cooter peddled harder so he kept himself alongside Luke.

"They's got brakes?" Luke asked surprised.

"Push the pedals down backwards," Cooter explained to him.

Luke bit his lip before doing as he was told, pushing down backwards instead of forward, it helped, the speed decreased steadily and Luke who wasn't really prepared for how the bike was going to act slid down into the ditch as he overbalanced.

"Luke, are ya okay?" Cooter asked as he jumped off his own bike and ran over to the younger boy.

"Yeah," Luke nodded as he untangled himself from the bike and climbed back to his feet. "I'm getting really good at falling off," he exclaimed proudly.

"I can see that buddy," Cooter chuckled. "When the bike goes too fast, ya can break it by pushing the pedals backwards."

"Okay," Luke nodded as Cooter helped him to get it back up out of the ditch. "I didn't know they had brakes, I kinda just fall over when I wanna stop."

"They got brakes, and then, if ya go down hill, ya don't have to push the pedals, ya just sit in the saddle an' rest yer feet on them, an' the bike won't go so fast, then ya can just press gently backwards."

"Cooter, there is a lot o' things to learn to ride a bike," Luke told him thoughtfully.

"I know," Cooter chuckled. "But it's a lot of fun once ya learned it." Truth to be told he had always thought it was simple things that came natural to him, on the other hand, he had started with the tricycle, and he was aware that it was harder to learn when you were older.

"It's fun already, but falling off hurts," Luke told him. Straightening the bike out he got up again and they continued, while they went down the hill Luke tried to think about what Cooter had said. He pressed down gently backwards on the pedals and it worked, he didn't even fall over as he did it, so the rest of the trip, it wasn't a problem. He even learned how to brake that way when he wanted to stop the bike and get off.

"Did you have fun?" Martha asked as they got back.

"Yeah, Cooter taught me they had brakes," Luke beamed. "Did ya know that Aunt Martha?"

"Ya didn't know that Luke, dear Lord, I thought fer sure ya knew how to stop," Martha exclaimed.

"I know now," Luke beamed. "It's a lot easier that way," he added.

"Cooter, before the two of ya go out again, will ya please make sure Luke knows all he has to know?" Martha asked the older boy.

"I'll try," Cooter promised. "But it's kinda hard to know what he does know an' don't know."

"Why don't ya stay here on the farm them, an' find out?" Martha suggested.

"Okay," Cooter grinned. "Come on Luke, I'll race ya with the bikes around the barn."

"Yeah, race!" Luke shouted. Grabbing up the bike and taking off as fast as he could.

Martha smiled to herself as she watched them, the boys were sure enthusiastic. Luke was striving really hard to win, and he wasn't doing too bad either, not for as little as he was.

The children was growing and there was no mistaking it. She soon found how she was putting Luke's clothes away for Bo, and sewing new ones for Luke and Daisy, while Bo was now running around the place every chance he got. Having learned how to walk, Bo wasn't slow in running, especially not if he spotted Luke. He favored his cousin. He'd run over to Luke and grab a hold of his clothes. All he could to get his attention.

Once when he pulled lose from Martha outside and ran over to Luke, he nearly hit him with the bike. Bo wasn't terribly upset by the incident, but Luke was. Jesse found him hours later in the hayloft, not wanting to come down. Deep down Luke still feared that he might lose Bo, and if he had hit him, it would have been his fault.

Jesse coaxed him down from where he was and took him over to the porch swing where he put the boy on his lap and talked softly to him. Explaining that he knew Luke wouldn't hurt his cousin on purpose. He might have to be careful and watch Bo, but Jesse didn't doubt that the little tyke would be fine. Luke slowly allowed himself to be comforted where he sat, trying to pretend that he wasn't a little boy because of it.

Jesse was learning just how much Luke hated to be seen as a little boy, Daisy had called him a big baby the other day, and Luke had thrown her doll all the way across the yard in his anger. Jesse had to punish him for it, but Martha made sure to talk to Daisy and tell her she shouldn't be calling Luke names.

"Luke," Bo came running through the half open door and grabbed hold of the only part of Luke he could reach where he sat. "Luke," he repeated, holding on to Luke's foot and trying to climb up to him.

"Hey there, Bo baby," Jesse grinned as he picked him up and sat him on his other knee, but Bo didn't want to sit on his lap. He wanted to sit in Luke's lap and scrambled over towards it.

"Don't do that Bo," Luke told him trying to move away out of reach.

"Easy Luke, ya ain't gonna hurt him," Jesse assured him.

"But what if he falls?" Luke asked, still remembering how close it had been before.

"Then he'd have fallen even if he was sitting in my lap," Jesse assured him.

"Play?" Bo asked, laughing happily and slapping his palm against Luke's leg. He could say a few words by now,

"No Bo, I don't wanna play," Luke told him.

"Why not Luke, there's a few more minutes before supper," Jesse pointed out.

"I don't want to play," Luke insisted.

"Esse, play," Bo repeated, bouncing up and down.

"Maybe if ya give Luke a hug, an' ask him real nice he'll play with ya," Jesse suggested. Bo understood what that meant, he could both hug and kiss people. He threw his little arms around Luke's neck and started pressing wet kisses to his cheek. "Play," he declared again, followed by several more kisses.

"Alright," Luke gave in. "I'll play with ya," sliding down onto the floor he reached up to take his cousin from his uncle's arm and carried him inside. He hadn't yet made up his mind what to play, and Bo never really had any ideas about what he wanted to play anyway.

"Wanna play cars?" he asked as he sat Bo down on the floor.

"Cars," Bo declared though he was mostly just repeating what Luke said.

"Okay, lets get the cars," Luke declared as he got up and led Bo to their bedroom where he kept his cars in a toy chest. He gave Bo a wooden one since he knew Bo wasn't very careful with them, and he didn't want his baby cousin to do any damage to his cars. Bo just put his hand on the car and started running it over the floor. He was making car noises the best as he could and Luke smiled. He himself played a slightly more complicated game, but it was fun to have Bo there as well with him.

Bo played in funny ways, he ran the car under the bed, then over it. Running it up the leg of the bed he sent it flying over the covers to land on the other side with a squeal, then he jumped up and down, laughing and clapping his hands. Falling to the floor he crawled in under the bed to retrieve the car, and then attempted to take the same way back. However he rose too early and clipped his head on the bottom of the bed. Sitting down on his bottom he started to cry and Luke hurried over.

Sitting down on the floor he scooped Bo into his lap, cradling him up and cuddling him, blowing softly on the top of his head to sooth the hurt. When it eased off a little Bo threw his tiny arms around Luke's neck, still crying softly. Luke tried to rub his head to sooth it but Bo obviously didn't want him to do that. Instead Luke got up and carried him over to his bed, grabbing his teddy bear and giving it to Bo.

His baby cousin didn't want to play anymore though, so Luke talked him into building a tent out of a blanket so that he wouldn't have Bo around his neck the whole time. When they curled up on another blanket inside the tent Bo just curled up beside him with his head in his lap and Luke sat singing to him softly. He didn't sing very often, because he didn't want people to laugh at him, but Bo liked it. He had his thumb in his mouth and wasn't crying anymore, though his nose was runny, so Luke used a corner of his shirt to wipe it off with.

Even as young as he was he was starting to understand that Bo was growing up, and he did things that he would stop doing as he grew up. Therefore, Luke tried to get the most out of some of it. He wasn't always in the mood to just sit and cuddle Bo, and sometimes he wanted to play by himself, or with Cooter, and not with Bo. He just thought that since he was with Bo right now, he might as well enjoy it while Bo was still doing it.

Bo was mighty cute when he fell asleep. He slept in that way that made him really hard to pick up and carry because his body didn't seem to hold together but just fell away, so Luke carried him as much as he dragged him over to his bed, and then climbed up on it to pull Bo up after him. Once Bo was up he started to undress him so he could put him to bed. Pulling off his little boots, jeans and shirt, he dropped it all on the floor, only leaving his under shorts before pulling the cover over him, and putting his teddy bear in his arms. Bo turned to his side, hugging the bear and putting his thumb back in his mouth, Smiling softly Luke curled up at the foot of the bed to keep an eye on him, and when Martha went to look for them, both boys were sound asleep.

_In credit of the man who when I declared I could ride my orange bicycle took me out for a ride on the highway, not bothering to check I knew everything there was to know first…._

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry……_


	19. Cowboys and Indians

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 19 …… Cowboys and Indians

"Luke, can I play with ya?" Bo asked as he came over to where Luke was out in the farmyard.

"Not right now Bo," Luke told him shaking his head.

"Why?" Bo asked pouting a little.

"Because I ain't got time," Luke explained.

"What ya gonna do?" Bo asked stepping closer to him and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I wanna play with ya Luke, ain't played all day."

"I's been in school all day, I ain't had time to do anything at all," Luke explained to him.

"Why do ya always go to school Luke?" Bo frowned.

"Because I have to," Luke sighed, Bo wasn't gonna leave him alone it seemed.

"If I go with ya, can ya play with me there then?" Bo asked shining up.

"No, I can't, I don't get to do anything fun in school," Luke explained. "I have to sit still all the time, an' I can't say anything really, I just need to do a lot of hard an' boring stuff."

"But why do ya go there then?" Bo asked as he tried to understand it

"Because they make me," Luke explained. "I wouldn't if I didn't have to, that's fer sure."

Bo pondered it for a moment before hurrying over to their uncle. "Uncle Jesse, Luke can't go to school tomorrow," he declared.

"An' why's that?" Jesse asked, wondering if Luke had put his cousin up to something.

"He's gotta play wi' me, an' he says he can't, cause he has to go to school," Bo explained.

"That's right sprout, Luke has to go to school," Jesse nodded.

"But why?" Bo complained.

"Because he has to go there an' learn things," Jesse explained. He had a feeling Bo wasn't going to appreciate it when he got a little older and had to go there himself.

"I can teach him," Bo shone up. "Then he don't have to."

"Bo, how high can ya count?" Jesse asked the little boy.

"Can count to ten," Bo told him with a proud smile.

"An' who taught ya how to do that?" Jesse asked.

"Luke," Bo shone up again.

"But Luke has to learn to count a lot higher than that, can ya teach him to count a lot higher?" Jesse asked softly.

"Uhu, just need to learn first," Bo declared nodding his head.

"An' who's gonna teach ya sprout?" Jesse asked smiling.

"Luke," Bo declared with a moon pie grin.

"It's kinda hard to argue with that logic," Jesse nodded with a smile. "Sorry Bo, but Luke still has to go to school tomorrow."

"Can I go with him then?" Bo tried, thinking maybe that would work.

"Sorry Bo, not yet, but I tell ya what, why don't ya come with me fer a bit, an' let Luke stay by himself, then I bet he'll play with ya," Jesse suggested. He wasn't really surprised that Luke wanted some time alone.

"Okay," Bo agreed. He stayed with his uncle for an hour and then when he went back to his cousin he agreed to play with him.

Jesse smiled as he watched them, Luke and Cooter had built another soapbox racer, and it had Luke's name painted on the side, and a number on the front. It was Luke's car, and he didn't let his cousins play with it unless he said so. He could be a little possessive but since he shared a room with Bo, Jesse supposed he could understand it, and Daisy still sometimes had a habit of getting any of his toys she wanted whenever she wanted. Bo was actually better at leaving Luke's things alone, the only ones he really took was Luke's Teddy bear and his stuffed goat, and that was when he was sad. Then he'd curl up somewhere with them. Luke had long ago given him permission to do that, Daisy though could sometimes take his things so as not to dirty her own, and that made Luke mad. That was what Jesse could understand.

Luke had tied a rope to the soapbox racer, and he was pulling it along after himself while Bo pretended to be some famous race car driver, and he loved it. His whole face lit up in a smile, and Luke ran around the yard pulling the racer after himself until he collapsed in a heap panting, having exhausted himself.

"Thanks Luke," Bo giggled as he climbed out of the racer, and went over to where Luke lay sprawled on the ground, kneeling down and hugging him. "I love ya Luke," he declared, kissing his cheek.

Then Jesse looked up wandering what he was up to when the little boy took of running across the yard, leaving Luke where he was and heading for the kitchen, but he chuckled when he saw Bo emerge again. The little tyke was pretty thoughtful, he was carrying a half full glass of lemonade in his hands, walking very slowly and carefully with his eyes on the glass.

"Luke," he giggled squatting down beside him.

"Thanks Bo," Luke pushed himself up to sit, and took the glass from him.

"I love playing racer, yer nice Luke," Bo declared as he hauled out a cookie from his pocket and handed it to his cousin. He had been in the kitchen begging them for his cousin, and since Martha had seen them she had let him have it right away. "I love ya, Luke," he told him again, climbing up to sit in his lap as Luke first drained half the lemonade, then put the glass on the ground and broke off a bit of the cookie, handing it to Bo.

"What do ya wanna play now?" Bo asked as he sat munching on his half of the cookie and Luke finished the lemonade.

"We can play cowboys an' Indians, I guess," Luke told him. He was still tired, but if he was the Indian he could hide and make Bo find him.

"Yee Haw!" Bo cried out excitedly. "What can I be Luke?"

"Ya can be the cowboy, an' I'll be an Indian, so ya have to catch me," Luke explained.

"Cowboy!" Bo hollered. "I's gonna be cowboy!"

"Yeah, can ya carry the glass back inside?" Luke asked him and Bo bobbed his head up and down so his blonde curls danced.

"Good, then take it back inside, an' ya can borrow my cap gun an' my hat, then when ya get back out, yer gonna have to try an' find me, okay?"

"Yes!" Bo shouted, so happy that he got to borrow Luke's hat and gun that he threw himself around his cousins neck again, nearly knocking him over. Still, he walked carefully as long as he had the glass, then he ran inside their bedroom and got Luke's gun from the toy chest, and his hat from on top of the drawer. The hat was newer as they had gotten it for him last Christmas. Bo was thrilled whenever Luke let him borrow those things.

Luke had picked up a stick for himself, pretending that it was a tomahawk, and tucked it into his belt, he also got some chicken feathers from the ground and stuck them in his hair. Then he started to look around for a good hiding place, in the end he laid down next to the stack of hay, and pulled down some over him, leaving a hole where he could look out.

Jesse grinned as he watched the boys, he knew what game they were playing as soon as he saw Luke get the feathers. It was true that Luke sometimes didn't want to play with Bo right off, but once they started he usually had a lot of fun and didn't really want to stop.

Bo came out running across the yard with the cap gun in a tight grip, throwing himself to the ground and looking around in every direction.

"Uncle Jesse, did ya see that dirty ol' injun'?" he asked, taking after the language from some of the cowboy movies the two had watched.

"Sorry Bo, did he git away from ya?" Jesse chuckled as Bo nodded, getting back to his feet with a very serious expression.

"Uhu, but I's gonna git him, an' then I's gonna put him six feet under," Bo declared. "Don't know what he's gonna do there, but I's gonna do it." He pointed the cap gun towards the fence just for good measure. "Bang!" he shouted as loud as he could pulling the trigger at the same time, the thing wasn't loaded so Bo made the noises himself.

"Do ya reckon he was hiding behind the fence?" Jesse asked trying not to laugh."

"I's never did trust that fence," Bo declared seriously, while the hay stack giggled quietly. "He's had them beady little eyes ya see," he went on lisping slightly.

"I reckon he did," Jesse agreed, it was mighty cute the way Bo was repeating things from those movies. "So where do ya reckon that Indian of yers is hiding?"

"I dunno," Bo told him, squatting down and bending over to look on the other side of the goat. "I's gonna fin' him though, that dirty ole' rat can't hide from me."

"I'm sure he can't," Jesse mused.

"Uhu, he can't, cause I's got the hat," Bo stated as he trotted off, shooting random objects as he went, just to be on the safe side. Luke had taught him another thing, Bo wasn't the best count, but Luke always stopped to act like he reloaded after six shots, and so did Bo, after roughly six shoots.

Jesse kept an eye on them, grinning as Luke tossed tiny pebbles towards Bo as he had his back turned. Bo turned around and seemed to have spotted something, because with an ear hurting battle cry he ran towards the haystack and threw himself at it, and Jesse heard a grunt as he landed at least partly on Luke.

"I found ya, ya dirty ol' polecat fer an' injun'," Bo shouted, jamming the gun into Luke's chest. "Bang!"

Screaming himself, Luke toppled over grabbing at his chest.

"I got 'im, I got 'im!" Bo cried jumping up and down. "I wanna play again," he then declared as Luke climbed to his feet.

"Okay," Luke agreed. "Go an' hug Maudine the mule, an' then ya can come hunt me down." When Bo headed over to the mule Luke hurried out onto the yard, and as he spotted his uncles jacket close to him, he grabbed it and threw it over himself as he curled up. Jesse chuckled to himself as he watched, the boy was inventive, he had to give him that.

Bo acted much the same way, he shot the outhouse to pieces, looked behind the pig, asked Jesse, and then when he walked close to Luke's hiding place the boy acted. With a terrible scream he jumped up, throwing himself over Bo who screamed himself in fright. Luke had his stick tomahawk drawn, and Bo struck out in a combination of fear and self defense, hitting Luke on the arm with the cap gun. Then the two boys tumbled to the ground, Bo on top of Luke.

"Ha, got ya paleface," Luke declared.

"Bad injun'," Bo declared, slapping him on the arm. "I's scared."

"But I got ya," Luke insisted.

"Yeah, are ya gonna take my scalp now?" Bo asked.

"Uhu, I sure am," Luke nodding, pulling the hat off his younger cousins head he grabbed hold of a single strand of hair and pulled it out, thereby he had taken his scalp, according to tradition he was supposed to hang it from his belt, and since he couldn't attach it to his belt, he simply put it in his pocket. When he was the cowboy, if the Indian won, Bo got to do the same.

Bo rubbed the top of his head, but he knew the rules of the game, and he wasn't complaining. In a way he even liked to be scared.

"Can I ride now, Luke?" he begged.

"Ya wanna ride piggyback?" Luke asked.

"Can I?" Bo pleaded.

"Okay," Luke nodded. He knelt down so that Bo could climb up on his back, then straightened up carefully while Bo wrapped his arms around his neck. He loved it when he got to ride on Luke's back, and Luke would run at a trot, and even jumping over small things.

Bo was still being a cowboy though, and hollering and yelling at the cows he assumed they were bring in, and Luke was making the best horse sounds he could.

"Hey cowboy," Jesse called after sometime. "Ya gotta get inside an' wash up fer supper now, an' best bring yer horse to, so it can git some water."

"Okay Uncle Jesse," Bo called back, lightly kicking his heels against Luke to urge him on, steering him towards the house, and riding all the way up the porch and into the kitchen.

"Did you boys have fun?" Aunt Martha asked them as they entered the kitchen.

"Lots an' lots an' lots o' fun," Bo declared, hanging forward to press another wet kiss on Luke's cheek. "Luke's the best horse ever, he's more best than Trigger."

"That is a good horse," Martha agreed. "But ya need to wash yer hands now, an' yer horse has to wash his hoofs before ya sit down to supper."

"Okay, good horsie," Bo giggled as he slipped down onto the floor. Climbing up on a chair he waited until Martha looked away before stealing a pinch of sugar from the sugar bowl, that he then proceeded to feed his horse. Luke eating it from his palm and nipping at his fingers while Bo shrieked with laughter.

She smiled to herself as they headed towards the bathroom to wash their hands. Them children gave her more happiness than anything else could.

_In credit of the man who taught me how to use my own imagination as a toy…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	20. Sick Days

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 20 ……Sick Days

"Ain't ya hungry today, Luke?" Jesse asked as he watched Luke sit and poke around in his breakfast. He had been slow at his morning shores as well, dragging his feet after himself as he fetched the eggs.

"Not really," Luke told him as he tried another small bite of his grits.

Martha frowned and reached her hand out to touch his forehead. "He's a bit hot Jesse," she stated.

"Alright, I reckon we best keep ya home from school today then," Jesse decided. The boy looked tired, and obviously wasn't feeling well.

"Luke ain't going to school?" Bo asked where he was battling with his own breakfast. He was a big boy now, who could eat himself, but it was a bit messy.

"No, Luke ain't going to school today," Martha nodded. "He'd do better to stay home."

"So Luke can play wi' me today," Bo declared as he started to bounce in his seat.

"I don't think Luke is gonna be doing all that much playing," Jesse explained to him. "I think he's coming down sick Bo."

"Aunt Martha, may I be excused please?" Luke asked, try as he might he didn't seem to be able to finish his breakfast, and he couldn't even feel enthusiastic about not going to school either.

"You may Luke," she told him softly.

"Thanks Aunt Martha," Luke told her, slipping off the kitchen chair and walking into the living room.

"Why don't ya go an' rest darling?" Martha suggested as she saw how tiered he looked shuffling away.

"Kay," Luke mumbled, crawling up in Jesse's chair he pulled off his boots and dropped them to the floor before curling up.

"Luke sick?" Bo asked thoughtfully as he fiddled with his grits.

"Yes Bo," Martha nodded.

"Can I stay home to then?" Daisy asked, she didn't care much for kindergarten, even though she had made plenty of friends from the girls in her class.

"No Daisy, you still have to go to school," Jesse told her.

"But I can't go to school without Luke," she objected. "He always carries my lunch an' follows me to the classroom."

"Well, Daisy, today yer just gonna have to do it yerself," Jesse told her. "I'm sure yer gonna do fine."

"An' yer gonna be a good boy today, ain't you Bo, so that we can take care of Luke an' make him feel better."

"I's good," Bo declared nodding his head.

"Uncle Jesse, what if I get sick to?" Daisy asked worriedly.

"Then ya tell yer teacher, an' she's gonna call me, an' I'll come an' pick ya up," Jesse explained to her. "Now eat up, an' go get yer bag."

Daisy did as she was told, though she was scared since she had never gone to school alone yet. Luke always walked her to the classroom in the morning. She hadn't even thought about the possibility that she'd have to do it on her own some day.

She and Bo both finished and climbed down to the floor, Daisy going to her room to get her bag, while Bo went into the living room.

"Goodbye Luke," Daisy told her older cousin as she gave him a hug, before running to give the others their hugs. Bo stood trying to decide how to best be a good boy to make Luke feel better. The first thing he did was run into his and Luke's room, taking Luke's teddy bear from his bed, and the soft blanket from his own before he ran back into the living room. There he paused, frowning thoughtfully as he saw how Luke was curled up. Dropping everything on the floor he darted back to the bedroom for his pillow, standing on tip toe he called Luke's name softly, pushing the pillow under his head when Luke looked up.

Smiling to himself Bo put the teddy bear beside him but then it got harder because he was to short. Putting the blanket up on the armrest Bo pushed he footstool closer and climbed up on it where he could reach and spread the blanket out over Luke.

"I swear that is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Martha sighed softly where she and Jesse had watched.

"He sure got what ya told him about taking care about his cousin," Jesse mused as he watched Bo curl up himself on the footstool, sticking his thumb into his mouth as he kept an eye on his big cousin.

"Oh well, I've got to get to work," Jesse stated. "I'll be back here by lunch, but I don't reckon that yer gonna have any problems.

"I don't think so either," Martha smiled. "Bo looks like he's gonna try to take care of Luke all by himself."

"Well, ya holler on the CB if ya need me," Jesse sated, going by the living room and hugging both boys before he went out.

Martha took care of the dishes after the breakfast, and once they were done, she took the time to read a story for the boys, Luke sitting half asleep and Bo curling up in his lap. Then she sent Bo out to play for a while, telling him that Luke needed to get to sleep in peace. She knew Luke could sleep just as well with Bo there, but sooner or later the young boy would get restless unless he got to spend some of his energy. Keeping an' eye on both boys she was still able to get the washing done.

Bo was racing around on the tricycle, and Luke had taken a book and sat reading all curled up in the chair. He didn't want to sleep, but he didn't have the energy to really do anything either, and every now and again the book would drop. Pausing in the laundry Martha started a pot of chicken soup, hoping she'd be able to make him eat some for lunch.

Luke himself felt just plain miserable though he tried not to let it on, he wanted to be a big boy, and so he curled up and didn't complain. He didn't want to admit how nice it had been when his aunt read the story either, or when Bo came with the pillow and the blanket for him. He started getting hot though, so he took off his shirt, and when it didn't help very much, his jeans as well. His aunt and uncle didn't want them to walk around with no clothes on them, but he was just too hot, and then he started coughing, so he put the book down.

Sliding down from the chair he shuffled out into the kitchen on bare feet.

"Oh dear, ya must be awful hot there Luke," she sighed softly as she saw him, drying her hands off on her apron.

Luke nodded slowly, "I'm thirsty," he told her, coughing again.

"I'll get you some water," Martha assured him. The indoor plumbing was wonderful when you had kids, much better than a well, but even Luke as the oldest couldn't reach the tap unless he stood on something. "You are hot darling," she stated as she touched the back of her hand to his forehead again. "Maybe we should put you to bed."

"I'm just a little hot, an' thirsty," Luke assured her, he didn't want to go to bed, because it got more lonely there.

"Well, we'd best get ya some water then," Martha sated, reaching to fill a glass for him, and watching as he drank it down greedily. "I think we should go find yer pajama pants though," she stated. It really didn't do to have him walk around half naked like he was.

"Please, it's so hot," Luke pleaded, holding out the glass. "Can I have more?"

"Alright then," she gave in, hoping that he wouldn't be so hot in a minute and put something on. Filling up the glass halfway and giving it back to him. Watching as he drained it again.

Half an hour later when Bo came back inside, Luke still complained he was too hot though, so Martha decided to do something about it. "I'm gonna draw ya up a nice cold bath," she decided. "How does that sound Luke?"

"Good," Luke nodded.

"Can I take bath with Luke?" Bo asked hopefully. "Can I, please?"

"I don't think so Bo," Martha shook her head. Sometimes she allowed the two boys to take their baths together, Luke could help make sure that Bo washed off like he was supposed to. "But ya can watch him fer me, do ya wanna do that?" Luke was too old for her to stand over him when he took her bath, but since he was sick she wasn't sure if she wanted him to be on his own.

"I can do that, I can do that when I take a bath with him," Bo declared as he started pulling of his shirt.

"Alright then Bo," she gave in. "But ya have to remember, if ya need help, ya have to call me right away, do ya understand that? An' no playing, just sitting nice and quiet? Can ya do that?"

"I's can," Bo nodded. "I's gonna be real, real good."

"Be sure ya do," she told him before going to fill up the tub.

Bo did, he waited until the tub was filled, then took Luke by the hand and walked there with him, Martha left them to themselves and Bo waited for Luke to get in first before following. Settling down quietly beside his older cousin, and putting one arm around his back.

"I's gonna take care of ya, Luke," he declared. "Do ya feel better now?"

"I feel sore all over," Luke explained. "It's nasty," he told him, coughing again.

"Poor Luke," Bo declared, hugging him. "I can be yer pillow Luke," he offered, allowing Luke to slide down more in the cool water and rest his head against Bo's shoulder while his baby cousin altered between patting his head and kissing his cheek. Then when he realized that Luke was starting to fall asleep he called for their aunt.

"Bo, you was very good," Martha stated as she picked up a very sleepy Luke out of the tub, he was so tired he simply let her pick him up and carry him to the bedroom while Bo climbed out and wrapped a towel around himself. "I am very proud of ya Bo," she told him as he came following them into the bedroom.

Bo grinned and did his best to dress himself, before climbing up on the bed beside Luke, quietly repeating the stories Luke had told him so many times, and Luke smiled himself as he kept mixing things up.

When Jesse came back for lunch, and even brought a little ice cream for his sore throat, that he and Bo shared after he had eaten some of the soup, Luke decided that while he didn't care none for being sick, Bo was pretty nice to have around.

As far as he could tell, Bo was trying to do all the things Luke did for him when he was sick. He really appreciated it, Bo could be so very lovingly and nice at times, like when he once more settled down on Luke's bed, and started singing to him. It even had Luke fall asleep.

_In credit of the man who took pretty good care of me…._

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry_


	21. …Big Brothers

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 21 ……Big Brothers** _

Bo was holding on to his uncle's hand in the store, while looking around. Luke was supposed to come over there when he was done in school for the day. His uncle had a really long list of things to get, and usually Bo loved to be there with him, but he wasn't sure if he was eager for Luke to come, or scared of it. He and Luke had gotten into a fight that morning before Luke left, because Bo wasn't done eating, and Luke put his homework on the table. Bo hadn't meant to, but he had spilled his milk and it had gotten all over Luke's things. He had been so mad he even hit Bo, and Bo had run off crying, hiding under his bed while Jesse yelled at Luke.

Then the school buss came and Luke left without even saying goodbye to him. The day before when his uncle told him they would meet Luke after school he had been thrilled and couldn't wait, now he was more scared. Jesse understood what was up with the boy, but while Luke's temper caught on quick, he wasn't one to carry a grudge, he might still be annoyed, but he'd know better than to take it out on Bo. Still, wanting to comfort the boy he bought him a small lollipop and sent him outside to wait for his cousin.

Bo was looking down the street when someone came up to him, he looked up and realized it was Barry, a boy who was just a little older than him, and that wasn't any nice at all.

"What are ya doing here?" the freckled faced boy asked squaring of his shoulders.

"I's waiting fer Luke," Bo told him, trying not to show how he was scared. Luke had told him never to show when he was scared, he said it just made it worse.

"Where'd ya get that sucker?" Barry demanded. "I think ya are a sucker, a big ugly one."

"I's not," Bo declared furiously. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but he didn't want to be anything that Barry called him.

"Give me that," Barry snapped, yanking his lollipop from his hand and throwing it on the ground.

"Yer mean!" Bo shouted angrily.

"What ya gonna do, tell yer cousin?" Barry taunted.

"He don't have to," a low voice came from behind him. "I saw what ya did Barry, ya apologize to my cousin right now."

"An' what if I don't, Luke 'Puke'?" Barry demanded.

"Then I'm gonna make ya," Luke told him, punching him in the face, and in an instant the two boys were rolling on the ground. Barry wound up pushing Bo so he fell over, and he couldn't help but sniff a little. His bottom hurt and he grazed his palms. With Luke there he didn't want to be a baby though, so he bit his lip trying not to cry.

It didn't take long before Luke had chased Barry away so that he ran, and then Luke brushed the dust of his clothes, pretending that his scraped knee and bruised cheek didn't hurt none, instead he helped Bo to his feet.

"Did he hurt ya?" he asked softly as Bo still sniffed.

"Is ya mad at me Luke?" Bo asked, sniffing again.

"No, I ain't mad at ya no more," Luke assured him. "Did he hurt ya Bo?"

"Hurts," Bo nodded, holding up his hand so Luke could see his palm.

"It ain't bad Bo," Luke assured him though a few tears slid down Bo's cheeks. He didn't cry just because it hurt, but also because he had been scared, scared of Barry and scared that Luke would still be mad.

"Come Bo, I bet Uncle Jesse will get ya a new lollipop," Luke told him. "Do ya wanna ride piggyback?"

Bo nodded his head, he wanted to, slowly climbing up on Luke's back he sniffed again, wiping at a stray tear, and when it stung in the graze on his palm he couldn't help it anymore, he started really crying.

"Uncle Jesse, Barry was mean to Bo," Luke declared as he headed inside the store.

"I can see that," Jesse stated as he picked Bo up and sat him down on the counter. He hauled out his handkerchief and spat on it before wiping Bo's palm off. Comforting the boy as he did so.

"He ruined his lollipop, can he get a new one Uncle Jesse? Please, I could get him one, I's got a little money at home," Luke stated where he stood.

"Don't worry about it Luke," Mr. Rhuebottom smiled. "I got it covered," he got down a jar where he kept his lollipops and held it out to Bo. "Ya chose a new one now Bo, I ain't gonna let ya be without just because some boy is mean."

"I could get the boy a new one, ya know?" Jesse chided softly, not wanting to scare Bo, but he had to say it.

"Go on Bo," Mr. Rhuebottom encouraged him, shaking the jar lightly, smiling as Bo picked a red one, whispering a quiet thanks. "That's a good boy," he smiled ruffling his hair lightly. "Come here Luke, ya pick one to," Mr. Rhuebottom stated, shaking the jar lightly again.

"Thanks sir, but I couldn't," Luke told him quietly. "I didn't do nothing."

"Ya did enough, go on now, if ya don't pick one, I'm gonna pick one fer ya," Rhuebottom grinned, and when Jesse nodded, Luke did so, picking a red the same as Bo, then bowing his head. "Thank ya, sir."

"Well, I think we got everything now, so I had better take these two home," Jesse stated. "Appreciate it Homer," he added nodding towards his boys.

"Think nothing of it," Homer grinned as Jesse lifted Bo down from the counter, Bo immediately hurrying over to stand beside Luke where he knew he would be protected. "You boys come back here soon now, ya hear."

"Yes sir," Luke nodded seriously.

"Luke, can ya carry a bag?" Jesse asked as he lifted a paper bag down from the counter.

"Yes sir," Luke nodded taking it from him.

"I's can carry to," Bo offered quietly.

"Alright then," Jesse smiled, giving him a bag of sugar. "Ya carry that then Bo," he instructed as Bo followed right behind Luke, getting the two remaining bags himself. They put it all in the back of the pickup. Jesse putting down his two bags before taking the things the boys carried.

When they were home and Luke had sat down in the kitchen to do his new homework Bo came over to him.

"Luke," he said quietly and tugged at his jeans leg. Sensing that it was something more serious than Bo wanting to play Luke lifted him up to sit in his lap.

"I's sorry," Bo told him, giving him a worried look.

"Sorry fer what?" Luke asked confused.

"Didn't mean to spill," Bo told him. "I's sorry."

"I'm sorry to Bo, I shouldn't have hit ya," Luke told him.

"Ain't mad no more?" Bo asked carefully.

"No Bo, I ain't mad at ya," Luke assured him.

"When Barry's mean, I's scared ya's mad an' wasn't gonna help me," Bo admitted. "I mean, before ya did, I's though maybe ya's mad at me an' didn't care if he's mean."

"Bo, even if I am mad at ya, I ain't gonna let anyone be mean to ya," Luke told him. "Yer my cousin, an' I love ya, an' I'm always gonna do my best to protect ya. If someone is mean, ya can always tell me, even if I'm mad, because I won't let anyone be mean an' hurt ya."

"So, even if I's bad, an' ya's mad at me, yer still gonna hit anyone that hits me?" Bo asked thoughtfully.

"Uhu," Luke nodded.

"Even Ernie Ledbetter?" Bo wanted to know.

"Especially him, if he says anything mean to ya, I'm gonna hit him real good," Luke told him.

"Promise?" Bo pleaded, it wasn't that he wanted Luke to fight, he just wanted the promise of protection.

"I promise," Luke told him, reaching out and shaking Bo's hand.

"I love ya Luke," Bo declared, twisting around and kissing him on the cheek.

"I gotta work now Bo," Luke told him.

"Can I help?" Bo asked eagerly.

"Alright, ya can try, but if it don't work yer gonna have to go play," Luke told him.

"Okay," Bo made himself comfortable, doing his best to help. When he couldn't, he simply sat quiet and let Luke work it out on his own.

"There, done," Luke declared as he closed the book.

"Can ya play with me now?" Bo asked. "Please Luke?"

"Okay," Luke agreed. He was in a good mood for playing with Bo, he felt really protective. "Lets get the cars an' play race."

"I can get them," Bo declared happily. He slid down onto the floor and darted of to their room to fetch their toy cars.

"Ya know Luke, I still ought to take ya out to the woodshed fer hitting yer cousin earlier today," Jesse told him sternly from where he was getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, sir," Luke swallowed. He had thought that part was all done and over with by now.

"I know ya stood up fer him there, but just cause ya pounce on some other little boy, an' one that's smaller than yerself at that even if it was to help yer cousin, it don't make up fer what ya did first ya know," Jesse went on, fixing the boy with a firm look.

"No, sir," Luke agreed quietly.

"I should take ya out there an' have a talk to ya about it I reckon, I fer sure knew there ain't many would see why if I didn't, so what do you think Luke, should we git ourselves out to the woodshed?" he asked him.

"I, I guess so," Luke mumbled quietly. If he started objecting, saying it wasn't fair his uncle would only get angry and then he'd be in even more trouble.

"Do you know why it is we ought to go there?" Jesse asked.

Luke nodded, not really trusting his voice at that moment. "Cause I got mad an' hit him, cause it was nothing really, an' if I hadn't, I could have just wiped the milk off of my things, but I lost my temper," he said in a hurried rush.

Jesse nodded, he almost felt sorry for getting the boy worked up like that. He hadn't meant to do anything bad more than Bo had, but when Luke's anger fired the boy himself didn't know what he was doing until after he did it. Jesse had to take that out of him, for his own sake. If Luke lost his temper the same way when he was older, the lord knew what the boy might wind up doing.

"Now, ya made it up with Bo, an' that's good," he stated. "Ya know what ya did wrong, an' that's good to, but I just can't accept that kind of behavior, so what shall we do about it?"

"Go to the woodshed," Luke mumbled quietly.

"Well Luke, because ya know what ya did wrong, an' because yer actually standing up taking responsibility fer it, I'm gonna go easier on ya then maybe I should. What yer gonna do is ya gonna clean out Maudine the mule's stall, an' yer gonna clean out after them goats. Yer gonna be doing that fer a week I think, does that sound fair to you?"

"Yes, sir," Luke nodded, relieved that he didn't have to go to the woodshed.

"Alright then, that's starting tomorrow," Jesse stated. "Now come over here boy," he smiled softly at the young boy who had stood putting on a brave face even as he thought he was going to get his hide tanned. There was one thing Jesse always wanted to make sure off, that the boys knew that no matter what he loved them.

Luke shuffled over and Jesse knelt down to hug him. "Yer a good boy Luke, an' I love ya, ya just gonna have to learn to control that temper of yer's."

"Yer sir, I'm sorry," Luke mumbled.

"Now cheer up an' run along an' play with Bo," Jesse advised him.

"Okay," Luke nodded, walking over to meet Luke who came running with two cars in his hands.

"Lookie Luke, I's got ya yer green one," Bo called out. "An' I's got my red one."

"Great Bo, I bet ya I can beat ya," Luke told him, dropping down on the circular rug on the floor to race his cousin around it. Jesse smiled softly to himself as he watched them, they were sure good kids.

_In credit of the man who was so hard to read I never knew what I did wrong._

_**TBC  
** _  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…_


	22. To Protect

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 22 …….. To Protect

When Bo ran out to the hayloft he didn't care about the fact that he might mess up his church clothes, he only wanted to find his cousin. Luke had run off and his uncle didn't really say anything about it. Bo was still so little he was usually scared to climb the hayloft ladder on his own, but now he did.

"Luke," he called softly as he crawled over to his cousin where he sat in the hay, his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around his legs, and he was crying, that really got to Bo because Luke wasn't supposed to cry, no matter how bad things were, not ever.

If Luke cried, then Bo knew just how bad things were.

"Luke," he whined loudly sitting down next to him.

"Go away Bo," Luke sobbed, then he changed his mind and wrapped his arms around his baby cousin. Their aunt Martha had told him to always protect Bo. Always and no matter what happened.

"Luke, I's scared," Bo whimpered pressing against him. "I want Aunt Martha."

Inside Luke raged, because Martha had promised that she'd always be there for him and help him, but she wasn't anymore. She was gone just the same as his parents ad baby brother was. Gone to never return, and she had broken her promise to him. He couldn't be so cruel as to tell that to Bo though. Bo needed him, and just because she had broken her promise didn't mean he was going to break his.

His uncle had told him that she hadn't wanted to go, and Luke guessed maybe that was true, but that didn't help him. Everyone he loved left him, everyone of them, and he got to be all alone again, and he didn't understand how he was supposed to be a strong boy. It was so hard for him to understand why everyone whom was a part of his family always had to go. He didn't understand how he was supposed to manage if that was going to happen all the time.

It was two weeks since it had happened now, but everything was just as hard. He and Bo had both been dressed up for church, but they had left early and as soon as he got home Luke ran out to the hayloft. They had left early because he had acted up in church. He had gotten angry about the same things he was angry about right now. He was angry about all the folks that tried to be nice, because he didn't care if they were telling him they were sorry, what was everyone sorry for anyway? His aunt had left just like his parents and it wasn't fair.

Then as they went home he had realized what a bad boy he had been acting up that way, and maybe it was because he was such a bad boy that she had left them. That was when Luke couldn't take it anymore, he ran off to the hayloft just as soon as the car stopped. Jesse didn't stop him but took Daisy and Bo inside. Daisy was holding up pretty good, she was getting a lot of attention from some of the old ladies and most of the women, and they were helping her a lot. Bo would be okay as long as he had Luke, but Luke had Jesse worried.

Luke was just in between understanding death and not, and everything seemed to be mixed up in his head. While Jesse had told him his aunt hadn't wanted to leave, Luke wasn't able to understand how she could still have been forced to. The boy was having a really hard time, and Jesse didn't have the heart to punish him for his wrong doings. None of them were from intent, it was just because he felt so lost and confused.

The main reason he had left early from church was not shame for Luke's behavior, it was because he realized Luke needed to get out of there where it wasn't so crowded. He was forced to deal with Luke though, before Luke got so lost in his own grief that he couldn't find his way back out. He had decided he was going to let him calm down, then he would go and talk to him.

He knew that Bo had gone there as well, and hoped that maybe he could reach his cousin.

Then when the lunch was simmering on the stove he headed out to the hayloft, climbing the ladder and smiling softly. Bo was sound asleep, he had dried tear tracks on his face and his head rested in Luke's lap.

"Luke, can I talk to ya?" he asked softly, and maybe if Luke hadn't just been thinking it, he wouldn't have said anything, but now he couldn't hold it back.

"Did Aunt Martha go because I was bad? Just like Jud?" he asked, and Jesse sighed. The poor boy still thought part of the reason why he had lost his little brother was because of the way he had acted.

"No Luke, yer Aunt Martha had to go because the Lord called her home," he explained softly.

"Why, we need her here?" Luke replied. "I know I was bad, I didn't mean to, but why didn't he take me? I's the bad one. Mamma and daddy wasn't ever bad."

"Luke, yer not bad," Jesse promised him tearfully. "Yer not, yer very good, and we all love ya. Yer Aunt Martha loved ya very much."

"But I do bad things," Luke objected. "Don't we get punished when we do?"

"We do," Jesse nodded. "I take ya to the woodshed when ya do something bad, but just because ya do, it don't mean yer a bad person. Luke, I swear to ya that yer Aunt didn't want to leave ya, she didn't want to leave Bo, Daisy, me or you. It was just her time, an' there ain't nothing can change that, no matter how good ya are."

"I'm scared I'm a bad person, an' they's gonna take everyone from me," Luke admitted.

"Luke, a bad person does bad things an' like it, they want to be bad, do ya want to be bad?" Jesse asked him and he shook his head. "Ya don't, yer sorry when yer bad, an' we take care of it, do ya remember how I tell ya that when ya's taken yer punishment it don't matter no more? That then we don't let it matter no more, do ya remember that?"

Luke nodded and Jesse smiled. "See Luke, the good Lord don't hold it against ya if ya do something a little bad, he understands, and he forgives. When ya tell him that yer sorry, he knows that ya are, an' he forgives ya, just like I forgave ya fer that flower pot ya broke last month, because I know ya didn't mean it, an' he knows ya didn't mean it. But Luke, if yer gonna be so angry fer it all the time, then yer gonna be bad to yerself, because yer gonna be hurting yerself."

"I am mad," Luke admitted, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I know, an' I understand, but we're gonna have to find a way fer ya to stop, because there are so many things ya have to do, Bo needs ya, see how he came here, he needs ya Luke," Jesse told him, combing his fingers through Bo's hair.

"I'm gonna protect him," Luke told him with a tone of defiance in his voice. "I ain't gonna let him leave, never."

"That's good Luke, but as long as yer sad, Bo is gonna be sad to, he needs ya to play games with him, an' laugh with him an' tell him stories."

"It's so hard," Luke mumbled.

"It is," Jesse nodded. "But it gets easier after a little while. An' Luke, I promise ya, I give ya my word, that yer a good boy, an' it ain't because of ya in anyway that either yer aunt, or yer parents or yer brother had to go, do ya trust me?"

Luke nodded, he did, his uncle would never lie.

"I know this is hard fer ya, an' I know yer gonna be needing time, so I'm gonna do my best to help ya an' give ya that," Jesse assured him. "Can ya give me something in return?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Just give me one of them smiles ya got," Jesse grinned, ruffling his hair lightly and Luke gave him a small smile, a tiny one, but he did smile.

"That's my boy," Jesse smiled, kissing him on his forehead. "Do ya want to stay here a little?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "Bo's asleep, an' I'm gonna protect him."

"Luke, no one could have someone better to protect them," Jesse smiled again. It was just as hard for him to be happy, but just like when his brothers died leaving him the kids, they were the reason he got through the days. "Now, Im gonna call ya for lunch okay, I'm making you boys some pancakes."

"Bo loves that," Luke told him with another small smile. "Can ya make him a pancake car?" Sometimes when their aunt was in a good mood, she'd make a shape for them out of the batter. Daisy wanted pancake dolls, Bo wanted pancake cars, and Luke didn't usually know what he wanted, so he would either say that he wanted a car, or that he was too big and didn't care.

"Alright, I'll make him a pancake car," Jesse promised. He intended to make Luke a pancake car as well, make them plenty of pancakes cars because this was a time when Luke needed to be allowed to be a little boy as well.

"Anything else ya want fer lunch?" Jesse asked.

"Maple syrup," Luke told him seriously. That was another favorite of Bo's, at least on pancakes. The boy would drench them in it if you gave him half a chance.

"Anything you want Luke?" Jesse asked and Luke shook his head.

"No, don't really think so," he stated quietly.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna come and get you when they're done," he told him. Daisy was staying the evening with a friend from Sunday school, so they were by themselves.

"Okay," Luke nodded, huddling down a little, shifting Bo so he was more comfortable. "I'm gonna be here to protect ya Bo," he whispered. "I'd like to see someone try to make me go."

Just barely hearing him Jesse grinned to himself. He could near believe it, Luke was awful feisty when it came to his cousin. That boy would fight teeth and nails to stay by Bo, and he wouldn't care none whom he had to fight against.

He went inside and fixed up the pancakes, setting them all on the table, a whole plateful of car shaped pancakes, and one truck, a treat for Luke, then he went out to get them. When he climbed the ladder he saw that Luke had woken Bo up, and was playing with him. He had built a cave in the hay, and Jesse could hear Bo giggle from inside it.

"Does anyone want pancakes?" Jesse asked cheerfully.

"Me!" Bo cried, peeking out from the cave with hay nestled in his hair. "Uncle Jesse, Luke built me a hay castle, an' I can go anywhere, it goes all over there," he pointed to the other side.

"That's mighty nice of Luke," Jesse smiled. "Where is he now?"

"Uh," Bo looked around thoughtfully, as if he was trying to remember where he had put his cousin.

"I's don't know Uncle Jesse," he admitted with a frown on his little face. "He's my puppy dog, an' I told him to go chase cats."

"Do ya reckon ya could call him?" Jesse asked, relieved that Luke had taken his advice about playing with Bo.

"I think so, but I's need to give him a treat if he does," Bo told him very seriously. He had just learnt about rewarding dogs from a neighbor.

"Yer puppy dog can have a cookie if he comes," Jesse allowed.

"Puppy, cookie, puppy!" Bo called. There was a rustle in the hay and Jesse chuckled as Luke poked out his head.

"There he is!" Bo squealed. "Look Uncle Jesse."

"I see, now come on boys, lunch's waiting." Jesse led them down, helping Bo down the ladder and making sure they both washed their hands. Then saying grace he started serving them, watching Luke sniff a little as Jesse put the truck pancake on his plate. Pouring the syrup for them Jesse watched both boys dig in. He wasn't quite the cook his beloved Martha had been, but he had been cooking on occasion, and he was not about to let the kids go hungry.

"Uncle Jesse, can ya tell me a story?" Bo asked with syrup all over his mouth. To Jesse's surprise Luke reached over and used his napkin to wipe it off.

"What kind of story do ya want to hear?" he asked the youngin'.

"A funny one, one makes Luke laugh," Bo pleaded. "Luke's sad Uncle Jesse, really sad," he stated with a childish lisp that made it sound so sweet.

"Do ya want to make yer cousin smile?" Jesse asked.

"Uhu," Bo nodded, stuffing his mouth full of pancake again.

"Look at him," Jesse advised and Bo turned his head, seeing Luke with that tiny smile on his face.

"Uncle Jesse, look!" Bo was so eager he wound up spitting bits of half chewed pancake as he pointed, and Jess chuckled mirthfully.

"Love ya Luke," Bo declared, near crawling on the table as he got himself close to Luke and gave him a hug, smearing syrup from his face and to Luke's.

"Bo, yer as sticky as a pancake," Luke declared.

"Uhu, got pancake, pancake car," Bo let him know as he made car noises, moving the pancake on his plate.

Jesse rested his chin in his hand as he watched them, it seemed the boys would be alright.

_In credit of the man who knew the worst pancake joke in the world…._

_**TBC  
** _

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	23. ……Medicine

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 23 ……..Medicine

Jesse was relieved that Daisy was once more staying with her friend from the Sunday school. Both boys were sick with a stomach bug, and it was all he could do to keep up with everything. Doc Appleby, the country doctor and friend of the family had given them some medicine for it. Unfortunately it tasted pretty bad. Bo didn't want to take it at all and fussed a lot, crying and whining every time.

Luke was too old to do that, but he to complained. He for sure didn't want to take it and he near gagged a time or two as Jesse gave it to him. He tried to swallow it without tasting it on this tongue, and as a result, a little of it slipped down the wrong way.

Earlier when it was time for the medicine again Bo had gone over to Luke's bed and attempted to hide under the covers, while Luke declared he was feeling much better, and there was no need for it anymore, right before he fetched up everything from his last meal so that Jesse had to strip the bed and wash all the sheets, and booth boys to.

He really did feel sorry for them boys, but he also knew that taking the medicine was something that they would have to do. In the meantime he tried to make them feel better as much as he was able to. Bo always got more huggy when he was feeling sick. Luke mostly wanted to curl up and be alone, but Bo wanted to be held and hugged.

Now he searched out his cousin more than anything else, snuggling down with Luke, sitting in his lap and begging for stories. A time or two Luke just pulled the cover over his head and told his cousin to go away. When he was sick, Luke reminded Jesse a lot about a pup, he found somewhere comfortable and curled up there until he felt better. Before then he didn't want anything to eat either. Just some water every now and again.

Bo and Daisy both made sure to let you know when they were sick, but on Luke it was easiest spotted by the fact he curled up somewhere and didn't budge for hours. Just like Bo, Luke never seemed able to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. He was always running around, and it didn't mater what kind of whether, both boys wanted outside to play, and Jesse let them because he knew what they got like when they were cooped up.

Not so when they were sick. He wasn't sure you could make Luke move by force, and Bo wasn't going nowhere unless someone guaranteed him hugs and cuddles for the trouble.

Luke was being the good big brother, doing his best for his cousin by finding various ways to keep Bo amused. He had already made Bo pick out shapes from the grains in the painted ceiling. Bo would tell him what he saw and Luke would make up a story about it. Mostly it was cars, but sometimes he challenged Luke by seeing something else.

Jesse just had to be careful to make sure that Bo didn't keep Luke from getting the rest he needed. To make sure that didn't happen Jesse had taken a habit of taking Bo with him to the couch for a few hours giving Luke some time to rest alone.

Settling Bo in his lap and wrapping him up in a blanket he took a story book and started reading to him while Bo stuck his thumb in his mouth, listening closely. Then hearing retching from the bedroom Jesse had to go into the bedroom and check on Luke. He hadn't fetched anything up, because there was nothing in his stomach for him to fetch up, but he was moaning miserably because it hurt.

Grabbing a cold washcloth he eased some discomfort, before taking Bo back into the bedroom where he finished the story. By that time it was time for their next dose of medicine so he left them and headed out to the kitchen. Measuring up the dose in two cups he carried them into the bedroom where the boys were.

"Boys," he called softly. Bo was back in Luke's bed by now, he kept going there the whole time. It seemed to make him feel better.

"Uncle Jesse, please, do we have to?" Luke asked him.

"Yes boys, ya do," Jesse nodded.

"Yucky," Bo declared.

"I know boys," Jesse sighed. "I know, but yer gonna have to be good fer me an' take it anyway."

"But why's it got to be yucky?" Bo frowned, turning to Luke for an answer.

"Simple Bo, if it wasn't, it'd do no good. Sides, I bet they's scared if the medicine didn't taste so yucky, people would want to be sick," Luke reasoned and Jesse hid a smile behind a gruff expression. Lord, where did the boy get it from? He wasn't all wrong, that was for sure. The boy had a way of cutting down to it, and he was pretty sharp when he was at it.

"But wouldn't the doc want people to be sick?" Bo asked.

"Nah," Luke shook his head. "Who'd wanna deal with sick kids all the time?"

That comment however set Bo's lower lip trembling. "Don't ya wanna deal wi' me Luke?" he asked with tears in his voice.

"Yer not a sick kid Bo, yer a sick cousin, that's a difference," Luke told him.

"But I's a kid to him, right?" Bo wasn't entirely convinced.

"To doc Appleby yer a sick Bo," Luke told him. "Now ya know he likes ya Bo, would he be giving ya lollipops if he didn't?"

Bo gave his little head a tiny shake and Jesse ruffled his hair. "Don't worry sprout, ol' doc thinks yer a mighty nice little kid," he assured him with a grin.

"Luke to?" Bo wanted to know.

"Luke to, yer both very good boys," Jesse nodded. "Now please try an' take yer medicine." He gave Luke the cup first, knowing that if he took it, it would be easier to make Bo take his.

Making a face Luke swallowed as quick as he was able to, coughing slightly. Bo gave him another pleading look, but then he swallowed his dose the same as Luke had.

"That's good boys," Jesse grinned at them. Taking the two empty cups he put them in the sink before getting two spoons he had already prepared. "Here's something fer ya," he beamed as he showed them the spoons.

"No' yucky?" Bo asked suspiciously.

"Not unless Mr. Pringles' bees has started to pick their honey from his spinach," Jesse grinned. "It's a little honey to take that bad taste away Bo."

"Honey?" Bo shone up, eagerly reaching for his spoon. The boy had a sweet tooth, and that a whole mouthful. He put the spoon in his mouth, and that dang well near the whole spoon, while Luke put his in his mouth and let the honey melt down onto his tongue.

Jesse chuckled as he thought Bo was attempting to eat the spoon the way he kept licking and biting at it. "More?" he asked hopefully with the spoon still in his mouth.

"Not right now Bo, sorry," Jesse told him, smiling as Bo pouted.

"When?" Bo asked, still biting at the spoon as if he was trying to crack it open in the hope of more honey inside it.

"The next time I have to give ya some more medicine," Jesse explained.

"When?" Bo asked and Jesse had to laugh.

"I thought ya didn't like that yucky stuff," he teased lightly.

"Don't," Bo told him seriously. "But honey ain't yucky, is' yummy, I's like yucky medicine wi' yummy honey."

"Good, ya can have mine," Luke told him. The honey hadn't done it for him quite the same way that it had for Bo.

"You boys want something to eat in a bit?" Jesse asked, not wanting to get Bo started on more honey.

"No please," Luke shook his head, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Luke's tummy still ain't good," Bo explained to Jesse. The little boy seemed to have perked up some though, and Jesse was happy for that.

"How's yer own tummy Bo?" he asked the little boy. Even Luke smiled when Bo hitched up his pajama jacket to take a peek.

"Look good," Bo declared. "Isn't bad anymore, not a lot, s' just wanted the honey."

"Ya should've given it some right away then," Luke told him, laying back down and curling up.

"Yeah," Bo nodded eagerly.

"Do ya want something to eat in a bit then, Bo?" Jesse repeated the question.

"What?" Bo asked, not really all that hungry still.

"I though I could make ya some scrambled eggs," Jesse told him. "An' milk."

"Okay," Bo nodded, it sounded good by him.

"Alright, why don't ya lie down' an' rest yerself a little then," Jesse suggested to the little boy. "Maybe Luke want some company."

"Do ya Luke?" Bo asked, turning around and crawling over to his cousin's face.

"Billy does," Luke mumbled.

"Not Luke?" Bo asked, his voice dropping a tad.

"My tummy don't feel good," Luke explained to him. Maybe if he lay still it would feel better.

"Bad tummy," Bo stated as he sat up on the bed. Once more Jesse chuckled over Bo's antics, the little toddler was chiding Luke's stomach in a very serious voice. The behavior that seemed so cute to him came natural to the boy, and when he was done, he bent down to give his cousin's stomach a hug and a kiss.

"Better?" he asked, putting his face an inch from Luke's.

"Little better," Luke told him, it did, just because he knew his baby cousin really cared. He held up one arm, and an instant later Bo was pressing up against him for the hug. Jesse smiled softly from the doorway with two spoons in his hand. The boys were sure something special. He let them be for a moment, knowing that they were taking care about each others in a way he couldn't do.

Now Jesse had to figure out the most important thing of all, how to keep Bo from talking his ears off begging for more honey.

_In credit of the man who made me feel loved most of the time…._

_**TBC** _

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry……_


	24. Chapter 24 Sleepover

**Author's Note: ** This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning** : _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 24 ……….Sleepovers

Bo walked beside Luke, holding on to his hand while letting Luke carry both bags. He only carried his Teddy bear. He had never been on a sleepover before, though both Luke and Daisy had. This time however when Luke was going to spend the night with Cooter, Bo had been invited as well. He had thought it would be real fun, because he really liked Cooter.

He had discovered just like Luke had that Cooter didn't really care if you were little. He was a good friend anyway, and he was just as happy to play with Bo as with Luke. Even if Luke wasn't with them Cooter would still play with him. He'd let Bo ride piggy back, and he'd let him play with all of his toys.

He was kind of nervous about being gone the whole night though, but he was going to sleep in Cooter's room with both Luke and Cooter. He supposed that wouldn't be too bad.

"Hey there," Cooter beamed as he saw them, he was just crawling out from under an old car. As he grew older, he was starting to tinker more and more, and was a great help to his fathers. Since he officially worked for him some afternoons and weekends, his father paid him a salary together with his allowance. Cooter was putting some aside, but he was also spending some of it. He had bough up an old car that he was working on, planning to have it ready for driving by the time he got his license.

Luke was saving up money to try and do the same, he had almost ten dollars in a jar at home. That seemed like a fortune to Bo, but Luke said it wasn't enough.

"Ain't we gonna have some fun?" Cooter beamed at them.

"Lots' a fun," Bo declared, waving his teddy bear in the air. Letting go off Luke he ran forward, laughing as Cooter scooped him up and spun him around in a circle. Putting Bo down Cooter ran over and grabbed Luke, throwing him up in the air as well. He had already noticed that Luke was changing as he grew. Before he had always run forward the same way Bo did, but he had stopped doing that, he still loved it though, it was plain to see by his face when Cooter threw him over his shoulder.

He had heard his parents call Luke a very serious child, and while Cooter couldn't understand why he would want to be that, he supposed it was true. Already at eight Luke could be more serious than many other kids Cooter knew.

There was just something there Cooter couldn't explain, but when he did things like carrying Luke over to the haystack and throwing him in it, he seemed to forget it for a little while.

"Me to," Bo cried jumping up and down as he wanted Cooter to throw him as well, and Cooter was only to happy to fulfill his wish. Bo was lighter than Luke, and Cooter was pretty strong, so Cooter threw him higher up in the haystack then he had thrown Luke. Bo laughed loudly as he slid down, passing Luke and running back to Cooter.

"Again!" he shouted, and Cooter complied. Luke had dared to slip back down on the ground and Cooter treated him to a new flight as well. The teddy bear and the bags lay discarded on the ground for the time being.

Bo kept running over, but Luke carefully sidled off towards the car instead. He didn't want to admit it, but his fear of heights made itself known again and it was embarrassing. Maybe he could stand the height easily enough, but to be thrown up there? Not really. Instead he crawled in under the car where Cooter had been, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Luke, be careful there buddy," Cooter called as he saw where Luke was. "I'm still working on the exhausts, they might come lose."

"Come lose?" Luke frowned as he looked at them.

"Yeah Luke, come lose, drop, an' hit ya in the head," Cooter went on.

"What are ya doing with them, I can help," Luke told him, still peering up, but not touching anything.

"Okay, sure ya can," Cooter grinned. "But not on them. Ya can help me on other things there."

"Me help to?" Bo asked, seated on Cooter's shoulders and now hanging forward.

"Yeah, you can help to," Cooter grinned. "But ain't we got better things to do right now?"

"Cars are fun," Luke pointed out as he crawled out from under the car.

"Sure they are, but there are better things to start on than a real car," Cooter pointed out. "It's a bit big for ya still Luke."

"I'm big enough," Luke defended himself.

"Sure ya are, but ya haven't really done it yet, come on Luke, lets find ya something else to get started on." He led the way to the barn, with Bo seated on his shoulders. It wasn't that he doubted Luke's skills, but he wasn't all that big, and he could get hurt. It was one thing if Cooter pinched his hands doing something he shouldn't, he didn't want that to happen to Luke. There was still a lot of junk and spare parts in the barn, a lot of it things his father didn't care one whit what happened to it.

Searching through some boxes he found a few items he gave to Bo, an old speedometer, a rear view mirror, and an old headlight. That was suitable toys for a boy his age. Luke was ready to get started on the bigger things, but Cooter was kind of worried that his temper combined with his desire to prove himself good enough would get him hurt.

He grinned as he found an old carburetor, that could keep Luke busy, and help him learn useful things at the same time.

"Here Luke, want a real challenge?" he grinned, knowing Luke would never turn that down.

"Uhu," the dark haired boy nodded.

"See if ya can take this one apart, an' then put it back together, exactly like it was," Cooter challenged him.

"I can do that," Luke grinned. He settled down on the ground near where Cooter worked on the car and started to dismantle the thing. Soon realizing he needed to keep track of everything he stripped out of his shirt, putting it on the ground and arranging everything on it.

Bo was busy with his toys, he had found that if he spun the little jacket on the backside, he could make the needle jump up and indicate a speed, so he sat trying to see how fast he could make it go. Having jammed a tiny screwdriver into it and rotating it, trying to look at it at the same time. He was whooping and hollering loudly every time he succeeded.

Luke was working quietly, and Cooter had to look to see how he was doing. He had the thing pretty much all dismantled, he was showing some raw talent and if he could put the thing back together again Cooter would make sure he got the opportunity to learn. Then he could probably make a pretty good mechanic.

"Cooter, tell me how fast," Bo pleaded. He was sitting on the ground with the speedometer jammed between his knees, and his hands on the screwdriver. Cooter bent down to look and Bo twirled the screwdriver as fast as he could.

"Ya went an' did just over 80 miles," Cooter declared while Bo hollered loudly in triumph.

"Bo, will ya quit hollering like that," Luke demanded as he was having a hard time focusing on what he was doing.

"Ah come on Luke, he ain't too loud," Cooter stated.

"It's annoying," Luke stated as he got up and walked off. Cooter had no idea why he was in a bad mood, but Bo shouldn't be alone, so he stayed with him, rather then go after Luke.

"Luke's mad," Bo said looking up through blonde locks.

"Does seem a bit grumpy," Cooter agreed. "Know what's up?"

"Mad at me," Bo figured. "Make too much noise."

"I think something's bugging him," Cooter decided. "Ya know how much he likes ya Bo, no matter how much noise ya make."

"Bad bugs, leave Luke alone," Bo declared with a pout.

Cooter chuckled lightly, it wasn't the first time Bo took him a mite to literally.

"I think we might do best leave him alone a little, an' then when he gets to calm down, I reckon he's gonna want to play with ya again," Cooter advised.

"Cooter, why's Luke get mad?" Bo asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know exactly kiddo," Cooter explained. "What do ya wanna do while we wait?"

"Can we make tree house?" Bo asked having seen one some other kids had. "Nice tree house, an' make room for Luke, then maybe he won't be mad no more."

"If we's gonna make it for Luke, I don't think we should build it in a tree," Cooter decided. "But we can build a cabin in the trees behind the outhouse." He grinned trying to figure out how they could build it, it sounded like a really fun idea, and they still had plenty of old wooden crates and boards they could use.

Grabbing an old cart they started to load it up with things and drag it off towards the small group of trees there.

In the meantime Luke had gone off towards the house and sat down by the porch where one of the dogs was. The Davenports had three big dogs and one smaller one, and the small one liked to be petted and have his stomach scratched.

"Hey there Luke, aren't you playing with Bo and Cooter?" Cooter's mother asked him as she came out on the porch.

"I snapped at Bo," Luke admitted.

"An' why's that?" Rita asked, coming down to sit beside him and thinking he seemed a bit more glum than usual.

"Cooter's tossing Bo into the hay, an' he really likes it, but I don't, so I tried to help with the car, but I'm too little, an' when he gave me a carburetor to take apart, that was fun, but Bo's making so much noise, an' my head hurts," Luke explained.

"You got a headache?" Rita asked, thinking that for sure would explain it.

"Yeah, my head hurts, an' I didn't even fall or anything," Luke nodded.

"That's a headache then, an' when Bo was loud, the noise hurt, didn't it?" she asked knowingly and Luke nodded.

"Want to come with me an' see if we can do something to make it go away?" Rita asked with a smile.

"Yes please ma'am, Uncle Jesse told me to be good, an' I wasn't," Luke admitted as he climbed to his feet, the dog following him as he followed her inside. She took a pitcher from the refrigerator, cold water with just a touch of lemon to it.

"Here, drink this, don't have to drink it fast, but some water will do ya good."

Luke did what she told him, slowly draining the glass she had handed him.

"Where does yer head hurt the most?" she asked as she took the empty glass.

"Here," Luke told her pointing to his forehead and she nodded, wetting a kitchen towel in some cold water.

"Come, we can go to Cooter's room, an' then you can lay down a bit." She took him by the hand and led him there, settling him down on the bed after helping him off with his boots. "Now you lie down here an' rest fer a spell, an' I bet it'll pass," she smiled at him. Draping a light blanket over him before placing the folded up towel on his forehead and eyes.

"Does that feel better?" she asked softly and Luke gave a small smile.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"That's good, you just lie there an' rest fer a spell then," she smiled stroking his hair a bit. "I'm gonna leave the door open a crack if ya need something.

"Thanks Ma'am," Luke told her gratefully, relieved that she wasn't mad at him or anything.

Rita closed the door all but a crack and went outside to find the other two boys to let them know why Luke hadn't been in his best mood. Bo got worried for his cousin, but Cooter knew that it wasn't anything bad, and that his mother would take care of him, so he just kept Bo busy.

The little hut they were building was slowly progressing, since Bo was too small to really be able to build something. He did work really hard on what he could do though, and if Luke felt better later Cooter thought they might be able to finish it before the two boys had to head home.

_In credit of the man who gave me a speedometer for a toy when I was young, I spent hours spinning that thing to see how fast I could make it show._

_**TBC** _

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry……_


	25. ……Nighttime

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

_**Chapter 25 ……….Nighttime**_

Luke wound up napping for about two hours, and then he really did feel better. So thanking Cooter's mother he went outside to find them.

"Luke!" Bo cried as soon as he saw his cousin, running over and throwing his arms around him. "Luke, ain't mad, are ya?" he asked worriedly.

"No Bo, I'm sorry I snapped, but my head hurt," Luke explained.

"Kiss it better," Bo declared, standing on tiptoe and pulling on Luke's shirt so that he bent over, pressing a wet kiss to Luke's forehead. " Better?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's better," Luke assured him.

"Good, come here an' look what we're doing," Cooter grinned.

"We's building a house," Bo declared. "We's making you a room to."

Luke grinned as he picked up Bo and hugged him. "Bo, I'm real sorry I snapped before, It was just it made my head hurt when ya was loud." He didn't want to be mean to Bo. "Didn't mean to be snappy at you either Cooter."

"That's okay, I understand," Cooter grinned. "Come on, lets see how much we can get done before supper."

Putting Bo down after receiving a new hug Luke joined in helping them. Maybe it wasn't the most professionally built hut, and it did look a bit rickety, but Luke had seen worse.

After a while they had to go back to the house to eat though, and by then Bo was already complaining that he was hungry.

Rita greeted them and served them food since Josh would be home very late that evening. Grinning as Bo dug in happily, and smeared the sloppy Joe's all over his face. Luke ate more carefully, he knew he hadn't behaved his best and wanted to make it up, even offering to help with the dishes, though Rita just told him to hurry out and play.

The kids hurried off to continue building, until it both got pretty dark and Bo started to look kind of tired.

Rita took care of him while the boys brought in the two backpacks they had brought. Only their pajamas and a clean change, they didn't have any sleeping bags. Rita had bedded for them on the floor though, with an old mattress and some blankets, and Luke was going to be sleeping on some blankets alone. Bo got the mattress because he was the smallest.

Bo thought it was kinda of strange to have someone else than his aunt help him to get ready for bed, and he didn't want to go to sleep before Luke and Cooter, not and being alone in the room. They were allowed to stay up longer though, they were reading comic books in the living room, and so Rita allowed him to stay with them. She figured Bo would fall asleep fast enough when he got tired, and sure enough, soon his head dipped down and he tipped over where he sat.

Luke picked him up and carried him to Cooter's room, putting him down on the mattress and tucking him in, putting the bear in his arms. Then he went back to Cooter, enjoying a last glass of lemonade as they started looking through an old thumbed and worn car magazine Cooter had, before both boys went into the bedroom as well.

The two of them lay whispering in the dark, quietly, both so that no one would hear them but also so that they wouldn't wake Bo up.

They had just about gone to sleep when Bo woke up on his own, crawling over and shaking Luke's arm.

"Luke, I's had a bad dream," the little boy declared.

"Bo, go back to sleep," Luke mumbled sleepily.

"Please Luke, was scary," Bo insisted. "I's scared."

"Alright, I'm awake," Luke muttered, wishing that it wasn't true.

"I had a bad dream," Bo declared, sitting down beside him. "Really scary, monsters."

"Bo, there ain't no monsters here," Luke assured him. "Did ya see any before when we's playing?"

"No," Bo admitted.

"That's because there ain't none," Luke decided. "Wanna go back to sleep now?"

Bo shook his head. "What if they's don't know they's ain't here? I don't want the monsters to get me."

"Don't yer teddy bear keep them away?" Luke asked hopefully.

Bo shook his head. "Only works on monsters he knows, these are new ones, he don't know them."

"Alright, ya wanna sleep with me then?" Luke asked, knowing that was usually what he was after.

"Yes please," Bo nodded. "Ain't no monster can get past ya."

"Alright," Luke crawled out from under the blanket. "But we sleep on the mattress."

"Kay," Bo crawled back over, settling down beside Luke and waiting for Luke to wrap an arm around him. "Love ya Luke," he declared pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Love ya to Bo, now please sleep," Luke asked. Bo closed his eyes and snuggled closer before falling asleep.

In the morning Luke woke up because Bo was starting to crawl around, he opened his eyes and realized Cooter was still asleep, and he wanted to do that as well. Apparently Bo wanted up though, and wanted company. He had crawled over and grabbed a race car from the floor, then moved back so he was driving it over their bed.

"Bo, go back to sleep," Luke said hoping that he would obey.

"I ain't sleepy Luke," Bo explained to him, driving the car up Luke's leg.

"I ain't a race track Bo," Luke pointed out to him.

"Luke's a mountain," Bo beamed happily.

Luke tried to ignore him, but when Bo ran the car over the inside of his thigh it tickled so that he giggled and the car fell off.

"It crashed," Bo stated thoughtfully.

Then the bedroom door opened and Rita peeked inside. "You boys awake yet?" she asked, and Bo jumped to his feet. Running over he held up his arms to be picked up for some morning hugging.

"Could you two get Cooter up?" she asked as she hugged Bo, the boy holding close like he had always done to his aunt. Bo still missed his aunt a lot, and he had started to turning to different ladies they knew for hugs. That was the part Bo liked best about church, afterwards there was plenty of nice ladies that would pick him up and hug him.

"Okay," Bo declared, leaning his head against her.

"Good, because then I am going to the kitchen an' make sure ya get some good breakfast," she declared smiling before putting Bo down.

"What about chores?" Luke asked, used to taking care of the chores in the morning.

"We don't really have any morning chores Luke," Rita told him. "So when you get Cooter up, an' all of ya are dressed, ya can just come to the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks ma'am," Luke nodded.

Rita left the room and Bo ran over to the bed, climbing up and sitting down beside Cooter. "Wake up!" he called, much like he would do to Luke.

"Huh?" Sleepy green eyes opened to focus on him.

"Wake up time," Bo declared.

"It's morning, yer mamma said we should get up an' get dressed fer breakfast," Luke explained.

"She always says that," Cooter mumbled. "Why ya awake so early anyway?"

"Bo woke me up," Luke told him.

"Ya trying to be an early bird an' catch worms?" Cooter asked, ruffling Bo's hair.

"No worms, breakfast," Bo told him firmly.

"Come her Bo," Luke called. "He had already pulled on his jeans and his shirt, and he had found a clean shirt from Bo's bag. Pulling on his socks while Bo slid down from the bed and came over to him.

"Come here, an' put this on," Luke told him handing him the shirt, then helping him with the buttons, doing the same with his jeans and giving him a pair of clean socks from the bag as well, putting the dirty ones back in it.

He heard Cooter laugh and looked up to see Bo, he had pulled on Luke's boots instead of his own, and they reached so high on his legs he had trouble walking. He was shuffling forward with stiff legs as he giggled.

"I's got big feet," he giggled.

"Good for you, bad fer me," Luke told him, showing him that he couldn't even get Bo's on. The toddler laughed really hard, coming back to Luke and dropping down in his lap.

"Can I have my boots back now?" Luke asked him, smiling.

"Why?" Bo asked showing a toothy grin.

"Cause if I don't, I's gonna tickle ya," Luke told him, tickling his sides and Bo squirmed around, shrieking with laughter.

"Come on now, I'm hungry," Cooter told them. He had dressed and he wanted to eat breakfast.

"Okay, help Bo," Luke told him. Pulling the boots of Bo's feet he pulled them on himself and let Cooter help Bo on with his own. There had never been any doubt that the boys were little rednecks Jesse had once declared. Both boys loved the cowboy shows, and who wanted tennis shoes when there was boots?

Piling into the kitchen Bo discovered he had a problem. At home there was a high chair for him, the same that Daisy had used, but the Davenports didn't have one, so he had been seated on a box that was placed on a chair the night before, and he couldn't get up there.

"Cooter," he pleaded and the older boy lifted him up while Rita served them pancakes.

"Eat up now boys," she encouraged them. "Yer uncle is gonna be here soon, an' by then I want ya to have a sturdy breakfast."

"Shame y'all have to go home," Cooter declared.

"Can't ya come sleepover with us?" Luke asked him.

"In a while Luke," Rita told him. With Jesse still dealing with the loss of his wife, he didn't need to have another wild boy in the house, in fact, she and Josh had decided they would try to have the Duke boys over a bit more so Jesse got some peace and quiet every now and again. "Until then, you an' Bo are more then welcome here to spend the night again."

"I like sleeping here," Bo grinned as he seemingly tried to force the food through his cheeks, at least if you went by the amount of syrup on his face.

The three boys ate hurriedly, hoping for some more playtime before Jesse came to pick them up. It always seemed like he came too soon. This time to, when the white pickup came up the driveway and they had to run fetch their bags, hugging Rita goodbye.

Bo was so excited that he fell asleep even on the way home.

_In credit of the man who left me to play here and there…._

_**TBC**_

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 26 ……….Doorposts

"I swear the two of ya are growing so fast I don't rightly know what to do with ya anymore," Jesse declared, shaking his head as he looked at the two boys. He had just dressed them for the morning, and it looked like it was time to expand the wardrobe again. The boys were growing fast.

Luke's shirt was tight over his chest, and the sleeves only reached to his wrists.

"I though ya had that shirt on only yesterday, an' then it fit," he grinned teasingly. "Did ya shrink it just to give me a fit?" He chuckled as Luke giggled and shook his head.

"An' look at you," Jesse turned to Bo, who's jeans ended at his ankles. "Ya trying to grow up an' shoot through the roof, Bo?"

"Gonna be as big as Luke," Bo declared happily.

"I can tell that's what yer working on," Jesse nodded. "Alright, Bo ya can have a pair of Luke's old jeans. Luke, I don't know what to get ya that ya ain't grown out of, so yer gonna have to wear that one today, an' we go buy ya a new shirt after school, I'll pick ya up."

"Okay," Luke tugged at the sleeves as if he could make them longer. This was something where Jesse really missed his wife, she had always been sure to sew the boys some clothes up, or buy new ones before they grew out of them this bad, but he didn't seem to be able to keep up with them.

"How big am I now?" Bo asked, bouncing up and down. "I wanna know how more big I am."

"Alright, come here," Jesse agreed, they had time before Luke and Daisy had to take the school buss surely. Luke had just started third grade, and he thought he was mighty big to.

"You first Bo," He stated before he went to get his pocket knife. Bo ran over to the doorpost where Jesse and Martha had started to keep track of their height. Bo stood himself on his side, carefully. His heels against the wood, and then he tried to stretch and make himself as tall as possibly. Jesse put the flat of his hand on top of his blonde curls and held it against the post, making a scratch with the knife, and then showing Bo how it was indeed higher up then the last one they had made.

Luke hurried over as well, as much as Bo wanted to be as tall as Luke, the older boy wanted to remain the taller. He was the oldest, and he wanted to be the biggest so that he cold be the protector.

He stood quiet with his back against the post, also inching up as much as he could by stretching, and Jesse drew a new mark for him as well.

"See there boys, yer gonna grow so much that there doorpost wont be enough," Jesse chuckled. "Now come on now, school buss is gonna be here too soon Luke. Ya need to get yerself yer boots an' bag an' hurry on out to the road."

Luke bit his lip worriedly, realizing that they had forgotten to make his lunch. Rather than say anything though he hurried off to get his boots and bag. He knew how hard pressed his uncle was to keep up with everything, and he felt guilty for adding to it. The last thing his uncle needed was to make a mad dash to get him lunch. Grabbing an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table he stuffed it into the bag before hugging both Bo and Jesse, Daisy was just putting her lunch in her bag. She had leftovers from last nights meal, but Luke didn't like it all that much, so Jesse had promised to make him something else.

"I'm gonna be as tall as ya, Luke," Bo declared when Luke lifted him up to hug him goodbye.

"I'm always gonna be taller than ya," Luke grinned, hugging him and then setting him down. "Bye Uncle Jesse."

"Don't forget to wait for me then," Jesse reminded him. "So we can get ya that shirt."

"I won't," Luke declared as he took Daisy by the hand and hurried outside, he figured they were a bit late, it felt that way. Pulling her forward hurriedly Luke looked for the bus, and spotted it. They'd just be able to make it since the driver spotted them.

"Good timing kids," the driver grinned as Luke sank down in a seat to catch his breath, and Daisy skipped over to sit with her frieds.

"Sorry sir," Luke apologized, knowing how he hated to wait for the children.

"Ah, don't worry, didn't really make me wait son," he declared as he drove on.

As they reached the school Luke had to hurry again, he had to make sure Daisy got to her room, because she still wanted him to follow her there and carry her bag. Then he had to go off and find Cooter and Enos. They were a few grades above him, but he was able to find them, running up to Cooter.

"Hey there buddy, got ya tail on fire?" Cooter grinned as he came over.

"Cooter, Uncle Jesse forgot about my lunch, I only have an apple," Luke explained. If he had no lunch, the teacher would make him tell why.

"That's not good," Cooter stated. "Ain't like yer uncle to forget that."

Luke shook his head. "He was worrying cause I've grown outta my shirt, an' cause it was always Aunt Martha did it, Cooter, do ya have any? Please, just a little bit of something?" he pleaded his friend. "I didn't wanna say nothing, cause then he'd feel bad."

"Sure Luke," Cooter grinned, taking his bag from his shoulder and getting out his lunch. "What ya got Enos? If we both pitch in we can set Luke here up I reckon."

"My mama made me sandwiches," Enos grinned, opening his own lunch. "I got a chicken sandwich here Luke," he handed him the sandwich and Luke put it in his bag.

"Here ya go, buddy," Cooter grinned, giving him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of lemonade." I don't really feel like lemonade anyway, just try an' get me the bottle back later okay."

"Okay," Luke nodded. "Thanks, ya really saved me, thanks Enos, yer a great friend."

"Shoot, is nothing," Enos stated embarrassed.

"I'll see if I can get some cookies or something to bring y'all later," Luke promised.

"Don't worry about it," Cooter grinned. "But hurry on back now so ya don't get late fer class."

"I will, thanks," Luke smiled at them, darting off and running back towards his class room.

"Enos, ya just did the good turn of the day," Cooter stated putting a hand on his shoulder.

"All I did was give him a sandwich, an' mama made me plenty," Enos stated embarrassed.

"Yeah, but Luke didn't want to have to tell his uncle about it, I reckon they's still having a hard time losing their aunt," Cooter pondered. "He's trying to make it easier fer him by taking care of himself I reckon."

"Luke always takes care of himself," Enos pointed out. "He takes care of everyone else as well."

"Uhu, so we's gotta make sure that someone take care of him," Cooter agreed. Just as he had declared when he first ran into the Duke boy, there was plenty of people who thought Luke was good for Cooter. Luke was smart and it was already showing, where Cooter was known as a far from brilliant boy.

Seeing the two of them together there was no doubt about it who was the brain, because Luke often took the lead, and many thought that it was cute. Still, Cooter did look out for the younger boy, he preferred not to think, but when it came to the two Duke boys, Cooter would use all his brain cell's to make sure they were doing okay. Enos was a little different, he was one year older than Cooter, and he was pretty smart. He was just very shy and very clumsy, whereas Luke was a natural leader.

Cooter thought it would be interesting when Bo started school, and he'd see where he fit in, but Bo wasn't the same leader as Luke was, because Bo wanted to follow Luke.

While Cooter knew how some frowned upon the fact that Cooter let a younger boy do his thinking for him, he saw no fault with it. He looked out for Luke in a completely different way. He tried to make sure the boy didn't get to serious, or in a too dark mood, and he'd ask his mother to pack him extra lunch for a little while. She would understand, she had told him to keep an eye on how the Dukes were managing.

Their uncle did his best, and even Cooter knew that, and it wasn't the first time Luke had wound up without lunch, but mostly then he'd been in such a hurry he forgot it at home. Cooter forgot his lunch sometime ago, and Luke split his with him. Walking inside the class room Cooter was really happy that they had friends who did things for each others. It was really something to appreciate.

Luke got to his classroom just as the bell rang, he came running in with the last children, panting as he dropped down in his seat.

"Did ya decided to run around the school out of boredom?" Mrs. Haynes asked amused, she was a pretty good teacher. Luke had nothing against her for most parts. She didn't like fighting though, and if you was fighting she took you right to the principal.

"No Ma'am," Luke breathed. "I's just had to talk to Cooter."

"Must've been something awfully important," she smiled. "Keep running at that speed and they're gonna want ya for the track team later. Alright children, open your books, we're gonna start with math."

Luke sat panting for the first few moments, but then he focused on his work. Not that he was a big fan of math. He didn't really care much for it, Coop did. Luke played with him on occasion, he like all the book subjects, and sometimes he got teased. Not very much though, because he was nice to most everyone. Luke tried to sneak a glace at his books on occasion, but he didn't really want to cheat, so he just did it to get in the mood for math.

At least when they were let out for lunch he had some lunch to eat. He had no idea what Cooter got to drink with his meal, but the lemonade was great. So was the two sandwiches. It was good to know you had friends you could count on.

When he got out of school he ended the last class at the same time as Cooter, so he went over to them to find him, not bothering about the bigger kids. They just let him be.

"I got ya bottle back Cooter," he shouted as he spotted his friend in the distance, sliding down the banister rather than walk down the steps.

"Did it taste okay?" Cooter grinned, ruffling his hair before taking the bottle and putting it back in his bag.

"Yeah, was a great lunch, thanks Cooter," Luke told him, nodding. "I just didn't wanna bother Uncle Jesse, an' we was near late for the bus anyway."

"Hey, it ain't no problem, ya helped me out when I forgot my lunch," Cooter reminded him. "Ya gonna head right home now?" he asked, knowing Daisy had already gone home.

"No, Uncle Jesse is coming, cause he's gonna get me a new shirt," he showed Cooter how he was growing out of the one he wore.

"Alright, I'm gonna head over to help pa out, but he won't mind it if I'm a bit later. Ya wanna ride piggy back?" Cooter suggested.

Luke hesitated, it was fun, but he didn't want to be seen being a little kid in the schoolyard. The hesitation cost him his decision though, as Cooter just grabbed him and threw him over his back, running of with him. By the time he had dumped Luke on his butt in the sandbox, the two of them spotted Jesse's pickup truck and Luke headed off.

He found Jesse had taken Bo with him, but Daisy was at home on the farm doing her homework. He could have left Bo as well, but the toddler never wanted to be left out of anything concerning his big cousin. Luke let him ride piggyback to the store, but he had to get off as they entered.

"What shirt should we get Luke?" Jesse asked, the selection wasn't the grandest, but there was at least a dozen to chose from in his size.

"That one," Bo declared pointing at one.

"Why that one?" Jesse asked with a smiled.

"Cause Luke's gonna grow, an' I's gonna be as big as Luke, an' when I am, I's gonna have Luke's shirts, cause I's got his jeans, an' I like that one," Bo explained in a rushed breath.

"I like it to," Luke decided, it was blue plaid, and he thought it looked nice.

"Alright then," Jesse nodded. "Yer in luck Bo, when ya grow that big, yer gonna know ya picked it," he chuckled.

"Growing again, are ya Luke?" Homer Rhuebottom stated teasingly as he wrapped the shirt up.

"Yes sir, I do that every now an' again," Luke told him with a smile.

Homer chuckled, the boy was quick.

"I's growing to," Bo declared. "As big as Luke, I's got his jeans," he bragged.

"Both boys grow like weed," Jesse declared.

"Well here is to keep ya growing," Homer stated holding out the jar with hard sweets. It was routine, he always did now, and they took one each, thanking him.

Going back out to the truck, Luke carried the wrapped up shirt, and held Bo by the hand. Growing was more than marks on the doorpost, and when he was fully grown he just hoped he'd have done it right.

_In credit of the man whom I wanted to grow up and be like…._

_**TBC**_

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…**_


	27. ………Hand Me Downs

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 27 ……….Hand Me Downs

"Them boys are growing taller everyday," Rita smiled as Bo and Luke ran around the yard with Cooter. Jesse had dropped them off to spend the Saturday playing with Cooter.

"Growing so fast I don't know how I'm gonna be able to keep track of them," Jesse nodded with a smile. "Seems like yesterday when Bo was naught but a baby, an' Luke just a toddler."

"Well, ya know Jesse, I just packed up some of Cooter's old clothes, an' I don't know what to do with it. Boxes full, just collecting dust, his cousins have grown outta them as well."

"They do grow outta them clothes fast," Jesse mused.

"Well, how about ya take them clothes fer the boys?" Rita suggested. "We got no use fer them anymore, and it don't make sense to just let the boxes sit there."

"Maybe not, but I ain't so sure I should do that," Jesse said thoughtfully.

"Of course ya should, don't make sense any other way," she winked at them. "Sides, I kinda let it slip to the boys, an' they seemed pretty exited."

"Yer sneaky," Jesse grinned. "Alright, I can't say it won't take a load off my mind. Make enough on the shine to keep them well clothed, but I don't always figure when they need it in time."

"It ain't easy Jesse," Rita sighed softly. "And no one should have to raise kids by themselves either, just don't seem right. Especially not with children like them that has lost so much already."

"I sure don't know as much as I've ought to about it all," Jesse stated. "I keep forgetting about things I should've done, I'm sure glad I have them though, they bring something special to life."

"That they do," Rita nodded. "Come Jesse, let's put them things in the truck before ya get the boys, an' then I made a pie y'all could have fer dessert."

"Did Bo put ya up to that?" Jesse smiled amused.

"Not at all, but they were really thrilled they got some before. I adore them children Jesse, and right now there might be a few things I can for both you an' them, so I want to. In a little while, there won't be nothing I can offer anymore, so ya let me do it now ya hear," she grinned.

Jesse grinned, chuckling lightly. "Just don't let Bo hear ya say that, he's gonna be all over ya begging ya to make pies every day."

"He loves sweets that one," Rita agreed as she went to show Jesse the boxes with old clothes. "And he knows how to charm an' old lady to give them to him, just flash ya a smile and turn them big blue eyes to ya."

"They sure are hard to resist," Jesse agreed amused. "An Daisy's not far from it in them pretty little dresses when she goes to them after church. I don't think those two will ever lack fer anything. Worries me though, the way them two can get cookies and sweets from just anyone, an' does get it, I sure hope Luke don't start to getting jealous."

"Don't worry about that," Rita assured him.

"But that boy has such a temper, I ain't seen nothing like it on someone so young," Jesse explained.

"Jealousy ain't really in him though," Rita stated. "An' he has his means to get what he wants, they's just a bit different. They do take pity on that little girl, an' Bo can charm their cookies right outta the oven, but Luke can make it so ya give him the jar, an' thinks he did ya a favor."

Jesse chuckled as he put the box in the back of the pickup, three boxes, that should keep the boys clothed for a while. "Ya got a point there, don't know what scares me the most with that boy, his smarts or his temper," he grinned. "I have to really watch myself with that one."

"Ya go ahead an' call them over, an' I'll go fetch that pie," Rita grinned. "When ya get back home, look over them clothes, an' see what fits them, then ya can just put the rest aside a little, until they grow into it."

"I'll do that," Jesse nodded. Luke stood Cooter just about to the shoulders. Neither he nor Bo was really big for their age, kind of average. Daisy was average for her age as well, but her dainty, feminine way made her seem smaller at times. Luke needed a bit more width in his clothes than Bo did, because Bo was off a more slender build.

"Come on ya little rascals, git in the pickup," Jesse told them as they came running over.

"Do we have to go home yet?" Bo asked pleadingly, turning those aforementioned blue eyes towards him.

"Yes Bo, we have to get back home so we's can git supper ready an' eat." Jesse explained.

"Can eat supper here," Bo explained to him, hoping to get to stay.

Luke knew they had to head home, and so he stepped in to help his uncle. "Well Bo, do ya wanna eat supper here more than ya wanna eat pie at home?" he asked.

Bo shook his head, perking up. "We's got pie home?" he asked.

"We's gonna have, but we can't rightly eat pie at home unless we's there, can we?" Luke challenged, and Bo shook his head.

"Tell Cooter goodbye now," Jesse urged them.

"Bye Coot," Luke told him, smiling.

"Bye Coot," Bo repeated, using the same phrase as his older cousin had, but with a twist, like throwing himself in Cooter's arms. He'd go home, but he'd have his hug first.

Cooter gave him a good hug, then spun him around and hung him upside down for a brief spell before handing him to Luke who put him in the pickup.

"Cooter, do ya wanna take the bikes down to the pond tomorrow?" Luke asked as he climbed in himself.

"You bet," Cooter grinned as he waved.

"Take care now y'all," Jesse stated as he got in and put the pickup into drive. He didn't get many yards before Bo gave a small yawn and crawled up to sit in Luke's lap rather than on the seat.

"Ya tired sprout?" Jesse asked as Bo leaned his head against his older cousin and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"There was a monster last night," Bo mumbled.

"So ya had a bad dream that made it hard to sleep huh?" Jesse asked and Bo nodded. "Didn't ya take yer afternoon nap?" He had put the boy down in bed for it, but it hadn't been long before the boy was up and out of bed again.

"Couldn't, the monster was there," Bo explained.

"What kind of a monster?" Jesse asked. Bo could stay afraid for nightmares for some time. You had to really make him see that there was no monster there.

"Monster that took Luke from me," Bo told him. "But then I went to Luke to sleep, an' then the monster was scared of him, so it had to go, but when Luke was outside the monster was in our room."

"Why didn't ya tell me, I could have made it go away," Jesse told him softly.

"It told me not to, it wouldn't let me," Bo stated. "It's only real scared o' Luke, I need him to make it go away."

"Well, ya know Bo, when I ain't at home, my ol' teddy bear is the official monster scare awayer," Luke told him with a small smile.

Bo had a very livid imagination when it came to those things, and other things as well Jesse reminded himself. He could always come up with a reason why the monsters were, or why they were hiding out in strange places. If he was scared of something, there often was a monster story about it to explain it. Whatever it was, from the time monster in the clock, to the nightmare monsters that sometimes kept him from sleeping.

Luke could make up stories to make Bo feel safe, he could take Bo and his teddy bear, and quite seriously instruct the bear to keep the boy safe, and it worked, because Bo put so much faith in his older cousin. He didn't think Luke could ever do wrong on anything, and if Luke told him that his bear could keep the monsters away from Bo, then Bo would take it as the plain truth, the bear could do that.

"Can I nap in yer bed if it tries to come back?" Bo asked, turning his face upwards. "Cause then yer bear knows how to make it go away."

"Sure ya can Bo," Luke nodded. "When we get home, I'll tell my bear that no one can be there but you, so that all monsters will keep away."

"Love ya Luke," Bo brought his arms up around his neck, jamming a wet thumb into his ear, and kissing his cheek as he pulled Luke's head down.

Knowing Bo was really tired Luke carried him inside, and let him sit in his lap while he did his homework. It was just a very little anyway, and Jesse had let it wait so he and Bo could go to Cooter. Jesse wasn't worried, if you gave the boy the trust that he'd do them when he got home from his friend, then he did, and Bo couldn't be up so late that Luke could always do the homework first and go to play later.

The pie had Bo all awake though, and all three kids were begging for seconds of it, which Jesse let them have. Dividing the last remains of it into three equal shares, two to go in lunch boxes, and one for Bo to have with his lunch. The boxes with Cooter's old clothes was in the living room, and that would give him and Bo something to do the following day, then when Luke got home, he could go over it as well. Right now, it was time to give Bo his bath and then put him in his pajama for a bedtime story so he could go to bed and sleep.

As soon as Bo was in bed, it was time to get Daisy ready, and then Luke, and Jesse ended the day with a prayer for his children.

_In credit of the man that never could make us a full meal when Mamma wasn't home…._

_TBC_

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry……._


	28. …Dressing Up

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 28 …..Dressing Up

Having seen both the oldest children off to school on the Monday Jesse started going through the boxes. There really wasn't anything for Daisy, but plenty for the boys. Bo was absolutely thrilled, he really took to the fact he was getting something from Cooter, and dug into the boxes.

There was some that was his size, some that was Luke's and some that was to big for either one of them.

Bo seemed to figure it was a treasure, he was playing dress up to Jesse's amusement. Bo had found a shirt that went past his knees, and a baseball cap, beaming at Jesse while the cap kept falling down over his eyes.

When he found a garment that seemed even more fun he pulled on that instead, grabbing a fistful of jeans to keep them from falling down, as he giggled and laughed. When he grabbed a denim jacket and pulled it on, he lost the jeans so that they pooled around his ankles and he tripped and fell as he tried to walk.

"Ow," Bo whimpered as he rubbed his elbow. "Uncle Jesse, hurts," he declared.

"Ya be careful there Bo," Jesse cautioned him.

Bo tried to rid himself of the jeans, but the sleeves of the jacket was so long he couldn't get his hands out to pull them off.

"Uncle Jesse, help?" he pleaded.

"Take of the jacket first Bo," Jesse suggested to him.

Bo shrugged out of it, then pulled of the jeans and passed them to his uncle. Putting them to the side Jesse handed something to Bo that he suspected Bo could, and would start wearing right away. It was a cotton pajamas, and the pattern was horses, lassoes, cowboy hats, boots, and some cactuses and other western associated things.

Bo shrieked with delight as he saw it, rushing forward to try and grab it.

"Ya like that, don't ya?" Jesse grinned. "I reckon we'd better hang it out so that it can air out, ain't no way I'm gonna make ya wear yer ol' pajamas tonight I reckon. Taking it out on the porch to air out, Jesse started having Bo try on several of the garments, to check the fit. He could do a pretty good estimation, but there was a few things he thought might be a mite to big for him yet. Luke would get to do the same thing when he got home. A lot of it, he took outside to air out with the pajama. Then going inside he grinned as he saw what Bo was doing. The little boy had tipped over a box sideways and crawled inside it.

"What have ya got there Bo?" he asked.

"Is a house," Bo explained to him.

"So ya gonna live in there from now on?" Jesse asked him smiling, for reply Bo showed that he had already made himself quite at home. He had his favorite car and Luke's teddy bear in there with him.

"Well Bo, it does look like a mighty nice house," Jesse stated.

"Very nice, wanna live in my house wi' me Uncle Jesse?" Bo beamed innocently.

Jesse considered his size for a brief moment. "I don't think I'd fit in there Bo," he stated.

"Big house," Bo stated.

"I'm sure it is Bo," Jesse agreed. "But even if the house is big, I'm a little bigger."

"Uncle Jesse's big," Bo giggled.

"Think that's funny, do ya?" Jesse teased, of course Bo did, he thought pretty much anything was funny, especially chasing the chickens around the yard, no matter how many times he was told not to.

It was a good thing that Luke seemed to be too old for it, or there would've been no way to make him stop. Now at least Luke told him to stop when he did it.

"Maybe Luke will play in there with ya when he gets home," Jesse suggested to him, that, Luke hadn't grown out off, he liked to play in boxes. Especially with Bo, but he'd do it himself at times if he had half a chance.

"Can Luke an' I play picnic when he comes?" Bo asked, creeping out of the box.

"I don't know Bo, I don't have any picnic food for ya," Jesse explained. The boy couldn't get used to getting that every time. Bo was a healthy eater for most parts, and given half the chance, he'd be eating snacks all the time.

"Play car then," Bo stated.

"Do ya want me to turn it over for ya?" Jesse asked, thinking he'd want it upright.

"Yes please," Bo nodded. He was laughing loudly as Jesse grabbed the box and tipped it upright with Bo still inside it, jostling him around a bit in there.

"Again!" Bo hollered as Jesse put the box down.

"Think that's funny don't ya?" Jesse grinned

"Yeah, very funny. Again!" Bo agreed, standing up in the box as he waited for Jesse to do it again.

"Alright, one more time," Jesse nodded as he picked the box up again, shaking it and rattling it a little. Bo hollered like a regular little cowboy the whole time. Laughing so hard Jesse couldn't tell for sure if he was breathing properly or just laughing.

"Okay, that's enough," Jesse decided setting it down. "I shake ya around anymore, I don't reckon it's gonna be a good idea.

"Please!" Bo stood up in the box, jumping up and down in the box.

"No Bo, it's enough," Jesse insisted. "Wasn't ya gonna play car anyway?"

"More fun," Bo declared. "Please…"

"Maybe later Bo," Jesse repeated. "Go on now, play some so I can hang up these here clothes outside to air out."

"Why they have to air out?" Bo asked him curiously.

"Because they have been in boxes real long Bo," Jesse explained to him grabbing an armful.

"I's in the box, do I have to air out?" Bo asked a little worriedly.

"No Bo, ya don't," Jesse assured him. "Just the clothes."

"I wear clothes," Bo pointed out. "They's in the box to, cause they's on me."

"Still don't," Jesse smiled. "Can ya sit there an' play nice while I go outside fer a bit?"

"Do I have to?" Bo wanted to know.

"Yes Bo," Jesse nodded.

"Okay then," Bo agreed.

Jesse ruffled his hair, taking the clothes and hanging them outside. A lot of it wouldn't be used for some time, but there was nothing wrong with airing them out before he put them aside for the boys to grow into them.

When he got back inside he looked around because he couldn't spot Bo around. The box was overturned, but Bo was no where in sight. He was just gonna go look for him when he heard a giggle from under the box. That let him know where the boy was.

"Ought to put something heavy on top, an' then I ain't gonna have to wonder where ya are," Jesse mused to himself. "Thing is, I ain't sure it'd keep ya, yer a handful Bo, yer a handful," he smiled as he picked up another armful and took them outside. "Yer just like yer cousin, ya know that Bo?"

He doubted that Bo was even listening to him, he was to busy with whatever it was he was doing, and Bo didn't have much patience for 'adult talk' anyway. He wanted it to be easy to understand and aimed right at him. Sometimes, he didn't even care then.

"Uncle Jesse, why didn't I get any clothes, from Cooter?" Daisy asked pouting when she got back from school. Luke was still there, which was probably a good thing. When it came to 'because it's for boys, or girls' Daisy and Luke could get quite heated in their arguments. Daisy wanted to do what the boys did, and Luke didn't want to get his boy things invaded. Daisy, didn't want to be left out, and she liked to show off trying to be better than her older cousin.

That had sure been proved with the bike and the tricycle, Daisy kept insisting she was better because she didn't fall over, and Luke would wind up raging at her. Jesse could understand that, it was no fun for the boy to slowly master something, and then have Daisy come say he was bad at it, and that she was better.

The two of them had been at each others just last week, because Luke had made a simple oversight in his math homework. He had written down the wrong figure, and then he couldn't solve it, since Daisy could do the original equation she started to really brag.

While Jesse was strongly against arguments and fights in the family, he could understand that Luke got mad. Daisy could be a bit of a show off, wanted to show herself best. Jesse had let it be, when Daisy started bragging about being better Luke had started snapping, and it ended with him throwing his math book into the wall. He went out and cooled off, and when he got back inside the problem was over. If it hadn't, he'd have had a talk with both the kids, but by then Daisy was busy playing with her dolls, and Luke was had gone back to his homework.

"Don't worry Daisy, ya'll be getting some new cloths soon as well," Jesse assured her.

"Looks fun," Daisy pointed out.

"Is fun," Bo stated, jumping up and down again.

"Then why can't I?" Daisy repeated.

"Well, they's boy's clothes, an' ya need girl clothes," Jesse sated. "It's just the way things are, Daisy."

"Why can't they be another way?" Daisy asked.

"Don't worry about it baby," Jesse smiled. "Yer gonna get to do girls things that the boys don't get to do."

"When?" Daisy wanted to know.

"Don't k know, but yer gonna know when it happens, because Luke's gonna get real jealous," Jesse stated.

"Good," Daisy grinned.

"Ya like to make Luke jealous?" Jesse asked.

"Uhu, cause he always gets all the fun, Daisy stated. "He gets to do everything, an' I never do."

"Oh yes ya do little miss there," Jesse told her firmly. "Ya just don't think about it, because then yer the one doing the fun. An' before ya say Luke gets to do all the fun, ya might wanna think about who didn't go away to play, but stayed home watching ya an' Bo when ya didn't wanna go along with me."

"It ain't the same thing," Daisy told him seriously.

"Maybe not, but close enough, so ya be nice to the boys now ya hear," he cautioned her. "Even if ya think ya'd have wanted some of the clothes yerself, ya be nice to them, understood?"

"Okay," Daisy nodded.

"Good, then ya can go an' have a cookie," Jesse told her, watching her skip away towards the cookie jar. He hoped that she would grow out of that kind of jealousy of the boys, but he wasn't sure she would.

_In credit of the man who made me feel like superman when I got his old clothes, because it made me more like him. _

_**TBC **_

_Please Review, the Cricket is hungry, _


	29. …………… Trickery

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 29 ….. Trickery

"What happened to you?" Jesse asked as the two children came home after school. He had long ago learnt not to panic before he knew what had been going on. Something had obviously happened to Luke though. His left eye was covered by a white square of bandage taped in place, and Jesse knew he had not worn that when he left the house in the morning. He also looked like he might have suffered a nosebleed, and seemed awful mad.

"Dewey tricked me," he spat.

"Tricked ya how?" Jesse wanted to know. Dewey Hogg was the nephew off Boss Hogg, he was a true Hogg, but he was also very mean. While Luke had made a painful enemy of Ernie Ledbetter, it was just that they fought a lot. Dewey seemed to take pleasure out of tormenting younger kids, especially Duke kids…

"He said I was a cry baby, an' I told him I was not," Luke explained. "He kept on saying I was, so I shouted at him I weren't, an' then he bet me I was gonna cry, an' I said I wasn't gonna no matter what he did."

"So what did he do?" Jesse asked softly.

"He threw a big rock in my face," Luke told him sourly.

"To make sure ya did cry I reckon," Jesse nodded. "He's a mean boy that one, real mean."

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"Who took care of ya?" Jesse wanted to know. All the classrooms had some band aids and such, but they couldn't deal with much more than small cuts or scraped knees.

"They had Doc Appleby come over there," Luke explained. "They do that all the time when it is something."

"So what'd he say?" Jesse wanted to know.

"I don't remember really," Luke admitted. "It hurt real bad, an' I's trying not to cry. An' I didn't, at least not so much I really did it, just a very, very little."

"Didn't want to let him win there, did ya?" Jesse asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, didn't," Luke agreed.

"Think I should call doc though, see what he said about it, looks like it hurt pretty bad," Jesse stated looking closer at it.

"I remember that," Luke shone up. "He said he's gonna come by later to talk to ya."

"Oh, that's good," Jesse nodded. "Are ya feeling okay?"

"My head hurts," Luke stated. "But I ain't really surprised."

"Me neither," Jesse agreed. "Did Dewey give ya that to?" he asked, spotting a bruise on his forehead.

"No," Luke shook his head. "We had P.E. class later, an' I tried to catch the ball, but I missed."

"Rough day huh," Jesse nodded. "Anything to cheer ya up, like a cookie?"

"Doc Appleby gave me a lollipop," Luke told him. "I couldn't eat it in school though."

"Then why don't ya go sit down somewhere fer a spell an' eat yer lollipop," Jesse suggested to him. "How's that sound?"

"Can I use the tape recorder?" Luke asked hopefully. He had just learned how to use the huge thing with the two big rolls where the tape went from one to the other. He had also learnt how to use the record player, but he was supposed to ask first.

"You can," Jesse promised him. "Go on son, ya let me know if ya need anything. Bo's napping, so he might wake up in a bit."

"Okay," Luke nodded. Going into the living room he opened the cabinet where the record player was tucked away, he took it out carefully and selected a tape before mounting it on the player. Making sure that it would play quiet so as not to wake Bo before he turned it on. He had more trouble than usual mounting the tape, but he was able to work it out.

Settling down on the floor right next to it he grabbed a comic book from the table and pulled the lollipop out of his pocket. Pulling the wrapper from it he put it on the floor beside him, putting the lollipop in his mouth while reading about heroes.

Glancing in from the doorway Jesse thought it was amusing. The local boys might be slightly amused by Flash Gordon and other super heroes. Luke could read those comics at times, but he preferred the Lone Ranger and country music. He was a little redneck, though Jesse worried he'd get a sore neck, he kept his head turned a little to the side while he read so he could look at it with his good eye.

Since he didn't know when the doctor would be over, Jesse busied himself in the kitchen, not wanting to miss him. Instead he decided to try to make the kids a pie, something that would cheer Luke up some. He'd even let him have it before supper he though, and put a few cans of soda in the refrigerator.

Eventually Luke came out into the kitchen to throw away the lollipop stick and the wrapper, frowning as he saw what his uncle was doing.

"Are we gonna have pie today?" he asked curiously.

"We might," Jesse answered. "If I don't burn it or something."

Luke smiled a little at the joke, his uncle didn't make bad food so he figured the pie would be good.

"Is Bo awake yet?" Jesse asked him and Luke shook his head. "I ain't surprised," Jesse grinned. "The boy wore himself plumb out racing around. Ya got any homework Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "I have to do twenty math problems."

"Alright, why don't ya get started on them, an' then later when Bo gets up yer gonna be done already," Jesse suggested.

"Okay," Luke agreed.

"Yer gonna have to do it in the living room though, since I'm using the table," Jesse told him, knowing Luke would think he could get away with keeping the music on as he worked, something Jesse was gonna let him get away with.

Getting his bag with the books Luke settled down on the floor in front of the tape recorder again. Getting his pencil case out of his bag and opening the math book and the note book so he could start working out the problems. They were tricky, and they didn't really interest him, but today he wanted to be a good boy so he put more work to it than he usually bothered to. Working hard so that it didn't take him very long. They were supposed to learn ten words and how they were spelled as well, but Luke already knew how all of them were spelled. He was pretty good at spelling.

"All done?" Jesse asked as he put the bag away again.

"Yeah, done the math, an' I already know how to spell the words we got," he assured him.

"Alright," Jesse nodded, knowing Luke would never lie about that. If the boy said he already knew them, then he did, and if he made a mistake on them later it wasn't because he hadn't practiced more on them.

Having put his bag away neatly Luke went back to the tape player, and soon a very sleepy Bo came out of the bedroom to join him.

He didn't really notice about the bandage Luke wore at first, he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and just went over to lie beside Luke with his Teddy bear in his arms.

"Tired?" Luke asked him.

"Miss ya," Bo stated, then he looked up at Luke's face. "Ouch," he mumbled reaching up a hand to touch the bandage.

"Yeah, ouch," Luke agreed.

"Kiss it better?" Bo asked, smiling a little and taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"Okay," Luke agreed. It hurt to touch, but Bo was really sweet when he wanted to do that. He was smart as well, he kissed the spot just bellow it, so it didn't really hurt.

"Come on Bo, lets get ya dressed," he told him.

"Why?" Bo wanted to know. He wore his pajama after the nap.

"Because ya have to be dressed," Luke told him.

"Why?" Bo didn't figure that was a good enough reason.

"Because, if ya don't, some ants may come crawl down yer pajama pants, an' bit ya in the toes," Luke stated, quickly pinching Bo's toes. The little boy shrieked and kicked out with his feet.

"No!" he cried. "No ants!"

"Oh yes, an' they's gonna be biting ya," Luke stated, pinching his butt, and then his belly, fingers and toes. He didn't pinch hard, just so much that Bo felt it and his imagination let him have a vague impression of ants all over his body.

"Stop it! Make the ants go away!" he cried and Luke stopped, gathering him up in a hug before he took it so far Bo got sad or upset.

"There, no more ants," Luke told him. "Wanna go get dressed now?"

"Carry me," Bo demanded.

"Okay, hold on to ya bear," Luke instructed him, scooping him up and carrying him to the bedroom where he put him on the bed to get his cloths.

As he leaned forward to help him out of the pajama jacket Bo pinched his nose. "Ants," he declared, and so had taken his revenge.

"Right," Luke nodded, it was only fair after all.

"Why are ya always so loud?" Daisy suddenly demanded from the doorway. "I'm trying to play tea party with my dolls, but yer too noisy."

"We's boys," Bo stated. "Boys are noisy."

"We sure are," Luke grinned.

"Well, if yer gonna be making that much noise, go outside an' make it," Daisy declared testily before stomping back to her own room.

"Luke, why's girls so silly?" Bo asked thoughtfully as Luke buttoned up his shirt and his jeans for him.

"Because if they weren't, they'd be boys an' not girls," Luke simply stated.

"What do we need girls for anyway?" Bo asked. "What good are they, Luke?"

Luke thought about how to answer that, he was told boys fell in love with the girls, and he knew they had a point there, because he would never fall in love with Cooter or Enos. He had started to see that a boy might, but he hadn't really fallen for girl yet, and Bo for sure hadn't.

"Well, the girls grows up to be mommies an' aunts, an' nice old ladies," he explained. "They're the ones make ya cookies an' such things."

"Oh," Bo nodded. "We do need those."

"We do," Luke agreed.

"But why do we need little girls for, they don't make no cookies?" Bo objected as Luke held his boots so that he could get into them.

"No, but the ones makes cookies fer us now, was the ones were little girls when Uncle Jesse was a little boy, so there has to be some little girls now to make cookies for the boys later," Luke guessed.

"When was Uncle Jesse a little boy?" Bo asked. "An' girls still ain't nice, she didn't even see ya got ouch, an' she don't kiss it better either."

"Girls are like that," Luke told him. "But don't worry Bo, we can put a spider in her bed later, an' then she's gonna be real loud to."

Bo gave him a huge grin. "I'll find a spider," he offered. "I know where there's lots an' lots, an' lots of spiders."

"Good," Luke grinned, getting an empty matchbook from their drawers and handing it to him. Bo put it in his pocket and the two shook hands. It would be interesting to see just how loud a girl could be.

_In credit of the man who always seemed to figure it was just the kind of things that happened…._

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry….**_


	30. ………Lollipops Trickery

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 30 …Lollipops Trickery

Walking out of the bedroom the two boys spotted Jesse just cutting up slices of pie, putting them on plates.

"Go call Daisy Bo," Jesse told them, not even looking up.

"Okay," Bo ran over to her door, banging loudly on it with his fist. "Daisy!" he shouted.

"What do ya want now?" Daisy asked sourly as she opened the door.

"Uncle Jesse told ya to get me," Bo declared, never realizing he got it mixed up.

"Why would I get you, yer silly," Daisy stated.

"Daisy, I sent Bo to get ya," Jesse explained, cutting in. "An' that ain't very polite of ya, don't ya think ya ought to apologize to yer cousin?"

"Sorry Bo," Daisy allowed since she spotted the pie on the plates.

"That's better," Jesse nodded. "I got ya all some pie here now, so I want ya to be polite."

"What happened to Luke?" Daisy asked him.

"Dewey hit him with a rock," Jesse explained.

"Oh," Daisy nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's mean," Luke stated.

"What did ya do to him?" Daisy frowned.

"I didn't do nothing, he hit me," Luke defended himself.

"I think that's enough Daisy," Jesse figured. "I want ya to be nice to them boys now. An' ya know something, I'm gonna let ya take that pie to yer room an' eat it there while ya play tea party."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Daisy beamed, reaching for her plate and Jesse handed it to her together with a soda with a straw. She went into her room and closed the door.

"Where do you boys wanna eat?" Jesse asked them smiling as Bo and Luke both eyed the pie and the soda cans hungrily.

"Living room," Luke decided. He was still playing the country tape though he would have to change sides on it really soon.

"Alright, can ya manage to carry it without spilling Bo?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can," Bo bobbed his head up and down.

"Alright then," Jesse handed him his soda can and his plate, then Luke his and turned to cut up his own pie. He dropped the fork when he heard a crash from the living room.

"Did ya drop it Bo?" he called as he made his way over there.

"Nu uh, Luke did," Bo stated, standing and giving Luke a confused look, while Luke tried to right his soda up before it all spilt out. The pie was a mess on the floor, and his shirt, but the plate was whole.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I tripped," Luke explained to him, sitting on the floor while Bo carefully put his own food down before coming over.

"That's okay Luke," Jesse assured him. "The plate held, wasn't even nothing broke." Bending down he lifted Luke up and put him on his feet. "Did ya hurt yerself?" he asked as Luke was quiet.

"No, I didn't mean to be so clumsy Uncle Jesse," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"I know Luke, I ain't mad at ya, I know ya didn't mean to trip," Jesse assured him. "Now go take that shirt off an' put it in the laundry basket. Get a clean one, an' I'm gonna clean this up. Ya don't have to be worried son, I'll just get ya some new pie."

He gave him a hug, then sent him started towards the bedroom so he could get a fresh shirt.

Bo sat down on the floor by his pie as he watched Jesse quickly clean it up. It wasn't too bad, but near half the soda had spilt, so Jesse took that can back to the kitchen and brought the boy the can that he had intended for himself. Luke came back with a clean shirt and a slightly embarrassed look on his face as Jesse put his fresh pie down on the floor for him, before changing the tapes so they could listen to the other side.

"There ya go Luke," he told him with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse," Luke told him.

"Enjoy yer snack now," Jesse grinned ruffling his hair.

"Okay Uncle Jesse," Luke nodded. "Thanks."

"Yummy, thanks," Bo chimed in, settling down beside Luke, pulling his plate closer.

Jesse sat to eat to eat at the kitchen table, he was just a mite to old to sit and eat on the floor. Hearing a car he looked out the window and got another plate of pie, as well as a cup that he filled up with coffee.

There was the nock on the door and Jesse grinned. "Come on in Amos," he called.

"Good day Jesse," Doctor Appleby greeted him.

"Have a seat Amos, I just gave the kids a bit of pie," Jesse smiled. "Ya want the coffee black don't ya?"

"Sure do, appreciate it," Amos said as he sat down and started on his pie. "I figured ya'd be wanting to know abut what happened today."

"Well, Luke told me about me about Dewey, but I sure did want to know what ya said about it, looks like he got hit good," Jesse nodded.

"Well, no serious damage done, it could certainly have been a lot worse," Amos explained. "Delicious pie Jesse."

"So his eye's gonna heal up fine?" Jesse wanted to be sure.

"Perfectly, ya just need to be careful to clean it, swelled up pretty good, an' the cuts from the stone needs to be kept clean, wash them off with water an' maybe a tad of soap, an change the bandage three times a day, that should take care of it."

"But he can go to school alright?" Jesse wanted to know. Since no one had told called him to pick the boy up he thought so.

"He can, but I suggest that ya keep him home the rest of the week," Amos sipped his coffee. "He's hurting a bit there, an' a fellas used to having both eyes ya know. It might make him a mite more clumsy than usual."

"Think I've noticed, boy tripped bringing his pie into the living room," Jesse nodded. "Might as well keep him home then, don't much fancy sending him there an' have Dewey gloat any way."

"Someone should take a strap to that boy an' teach him some manners," Amos nodded. "He an' them other Hogg boys, they are all the same."

"Uncle Jesse," Bo interrupted them as he came out into the kitchen. "Can I have some more pie?"

"Hello there Bo," Amos greeted him.

"Hi, sir," Bo smiled. "Please Uncle Jesse?"

"Luke want more as well?" Jesse asked as Bo was holding both plates.

"I think so, he didn't say nothing when I took his plate," Bo grinned.

"Well, alright then," Jesse cut up two slightly slices and put on the plates.

"Bo, would ya tell Luke that when he's done, I'd like to have a look at him?" Amos asked Bo.

"Okay," Bo nodded as he took the plates and carefully carried them back out into the living room.

A few moments later when Amos was finished with his pie and sat sipping his coffee Luke came into the kitchen, followed by Bo who was carrying their empty plates.

"There ya are Luke, how does it feel?" Amos asked him.

"Still hurts," Luke told him. "But it's okay."

"Well, I'm gonna have a look at it an' clean it off," Amos told him, lifting him up and sitting him down on the edge of the table. "Jesse, would ya mind getting some water?"

Luke steeled himself when the doc peeled back the tape. That part sure did hurt.

"Nasty," Bo declared as he saw it. Jesse had to agree, there was several small cuts, but most of it looked more like a raw road rash.

"Don't look to bad though, I think we got all the dirt out of it before Luke," Amos stated as he gently washed it off again before replacing the bandage.

"Good," Luke covered it up with his hand for a bit.

"Though ya shouldn't do that," Amos reminded him.

"I'm trying," Luke assured him.

"Here's what ya need to clean it Jesse," Amos told him, handing him a brown paper bag. "Got ya some of a new tape since it's his eye, one won't hurt as bad to remove, though I'm guessing it still hurts plenty."

"Alright," Jesse nodded.

"An' were all done now Luke," Amos assured him.

"Thank ya sir," Luke told him, slipping down from the table.

"What I owe ya?" Jesse asked.

"This is school nurse business ya know Jesse," Amos winked. "What colour lollipop ya want Luke?"

"I already got one earlier today," Luke pointed out.

"Have ya eaten it?"

Luke nodded.

"Then I reckon ya could do with a new one," Amos grinned. "One per visit Luke, not one per injury, ya know that, don't ya?"

"Red then, please," Luke told him.

"One red one," Amos grinned checking the candy bag, handing him one. "An' Bo I think prefers the yeller one, don't ya son?"

"Yes please," Bo gave him a huge grin as he received his own lollipop. "Thanks."

"Here's one for Daisy," Amos said handing Jesse a green one. "I'd better be on my way now, so thanks fer the pie."

"Anytime Amos," Jesse told him. "Yer always welcome fer dinner ya know."

"I'll take ya up on that offer soon," Amos assured him. "Sounds like a mighty nice idea, I'd take it now if I didn't have a case of chicken pox to go to."

"Luke, help," Bo pleaded holding up his lollipop after he had been unable to get the wrapping off it.

"If ya leave the wrapper on, it'll last longer," Luke told him and Bo put the lollipop with the wrapper still on it in his mouth.

"Don't taste any," Bo pouted, looking at him.

"I'll help ya Bo, give it here," Luke smiled, taking it and removing the wrapper. Handing him the wrapper before holding the lollipop behind his back.

He smiled as Bo frowned, scratching his head while both Jesse and Amos stood grinning.

"Luke…" Bo said thoughtfully.

"Yes Bo," Luke answered, trying not to smile.

"Did I ask ya to help me take the wrapper or the lollipop so I could have the wrapper or the lollipop?" Bo wondered.

"What have ya got there Bo?" Luke asked him.

"The wrapper," Bo informed him.

"Then don't ya reckon that's what ya asked me fer?" Luke nodded.

"Why'd I do that?" Bo wanted to know.

"I reckon ya thought it was a pretty wrapper, see, ain't it shiny?" Luke went on.

"Is, but I think I would have liked the lollipop more than the wrapper," Bo said thoughtfully.

"Jesse, I swear there ain't nothing that boy couldn't talk ya out of if he wanted it bad enough," Amos grinned. Discreetly taking the wrapper from a second yellow lollipop.

"He do that all the time," Jesse agreed. "There are times when I can barely keep up with him."

"Look at it this way, the wrapper lasts longer," Luke told his cousin, smiling.

"Here ya are Bo," Amos smiled. "Why don't ya let Luke keep that one, here's one fer ya without a wrapper."

Bo took it, putting it in his mouth. "Thanks, I like them better without the wrapper," he declared.

"Here Bo, I wasn't gonna keep it," Luke told him, handing him the first one.

"Two?" Bo asked, frowning around the one he had in his mouth.

Jesse took it and put it on the counter. "Ya can have the other one after supper Bo, but not now."

"Okay," Bo nodded. "Yummy, lollipop."

"Take care now Jesse, see ya later boys," Amos told them as he gathered his bag.

"The same Amos, always nice to see ya," Jesse followed him to the door.

"Luke, when did ya get to be such a sneaky smooth talker?" Jesse asked shaking his head as Bo was eyeing the pie carefully.

"I wasn't gonna keep it Uncle Jesse, was just teasing," Luke defended himself.

"I know Luke, an' I don't mind, I'm just wondering where ya learned to do it." Jesse explained to him. Then he shook his head with an amused smile. "Never mind though, you boys get back in there an' listen to that music.

"Okay," Bo took Luke's hand and went back into the living room.

_In credit of the man who bought a jar of 100 lollipops and told us we could have one each every Saturday for our weekly candy dose….._

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…..**_


	31. … Spiders

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**Learning To Love…**

* * *

Chapter 31 ….. Spiders

Bo took the first chance he got to run outside, finding a spider on the barn wall and ushering it into the match book, grinning as he thought about what he would do. The way Daisy had called him silly and everything she deserved a spider in her bed.

He sneaked in there to put it under the cover while Jesse was changing the dressing on Luke's eye. Since Jesse had already put him to bed, he didn't realize Bo might sneak up. Daisy was in the bathroom so she didn't notice either, and Bo had learned this kind of things from Luke, how to sneak around good.

Empty out the spider, then put the cover just like it was before, so she couldn't see someone had been there. Then he padded back to his bed, changed his mind and went over to Luke's instead. If he was lucky, he wouldn't get chased back to his own when Luke came.

He lay hugging the teddy bear when he heard a scream from Daisy's room, and smiled as he leapt out of bed. Jesse was already running there, with Luke on his heels.

Daisy was standing beside the bed, screaming and pointing at the spider she had seen as she pulled back the cover. She hadn't even gotten into bed, but spotted it directly.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Jesse asked her worriedly.

"There's a huge spider!" Daisy cried, throwing herself at her uncle.

"Cute," Bo declared as he stepped closer to look. "Cute little spider."

"Bo, why don't ya take it outside?" Luke suggested, knowing Bo might have a hard time to keep a straight face.

"Okay, come here little cute spider," Bo said sweetly as he gently took the spider in his hand. Talking to it the whole time he took it outside on the porch and let it go.

"There Daisy, the spider is gone," Jesse soothed her.

"I don't wanna sleep there, there's spiders there," Daisy wailed.

"Luke, pull back the cover so she can see there are no more spiders," Jesse told him, and Luke did as he was told.

"What if they are hiding?" Daisy demanded.

"Then they'll come out when yer sleeping an' come crawling all over ya," Luke said brightly.

"Luke!" Jesse snapped. "Ya git to yer bed now," he commanded as Daisy started wailing again, and Luke thought it served her just right. He did as he was told though, while Jesse slowly comforted Daisy until she dared to crawl into the bed to sleep. Once it had been throughoutly searched by Jesse.

Then he went into the boys bedroom where Bo lay curled with his teddy bear, chased back to his own by the expectation of Jesse, and Luke was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Luke, come here," Jesse told him sternly.

Slipping down from Bo's bed Luke shuffled over to him.

"Now why did ya do that for?" Jesse asked as he sat down on the edge of Luke's bed. "Daisy was scared by the spider, why did ya say that to make it worse?"

"Cause that's the kind of thing she does to me an' Bo," Luke declared with a stubborn set to his jaw.

"Do ya remember what the good book says Luke?" Jesse asked him. "Do onto others as ya would have them do onto you," he stated when Luke didn't answer. "That wasn't nice Luke, an' tomorrow I want ya to apologize to Daisy."

"Fine," Luke muttered.

"Now come here, I think there is something we need to do," Jesse stated, letting the boy lean over his lap as he gave him a good swat on the bottom. Not so hard he'd hurt him, but hard enough he'd feel the sting, then he sat him upright on his lap, looking into moist eyes.

"Ya know why I had to do that Luke, don't ya?" he asked softly.

"Yes sir," Luke told him sourly, and Jesse wasn't sure if he really did.

"Ya shouldn't have said that to Daisy, no matter what they did to you in school, ya shouldn't say nasty things to yer cousins," Jesse explained to him

"Yes sir," Luke agreed in the same tone of voice.

"I hate to do it Luke, but ya know I still love ya as much as always?" Jesse asked.

"Yes sir," Luke pouted.

"Don't be sad now Luke, ya apologize to her tomorrow, an' it'll be over an' forgotten," Jesse assured him.

"Yes sir," Luke repeated again and Jesse hugged him.

"Goodnight now little boy," he told him.

"Goodnight sir," Luke told him, sliding down onto the floor and crawling up into his bed.

"Luke, ya shouldn't go to sleep being angry," Jesse cautioned him.

"Ain't angry," Luke muttered while Bo lay quiet listening with his thumb in his mouth.

"Luke, I told ya why I had to do that, saying what ya said to Daisy was mean," Jesse explained.

"I ain't gonna tell her I'm sorry either," Luke stated angrily, "I ain't, cause it's mean, an' she's mean to, an' I ain't sorry. It served her right."

His outburst surprised Jesse, but then he realized Luke had started crying, it was probably the reaction that he had been trying so hard to hold in from school that was coming now.

"Bo, go to sleep, I'll take care of Luke," Jesse said softly. Picking his oldest up and carrying him outside to the couch where he could comfort him without keeping Bo awake.

He sat with him for a bit until Luke calmed down.

"Do ya feel better now?" Jesse asked as Luke calmed down.

Luke nodded slowly. "Didn't mean to be bad, but when Daisy said mean things I got mad," he mumbled, sniffing and Jesse pulled out his handkerchief.

"Here, blow," he told him, holding it to his nose. Luke did as he was told and then rested his head against his uncle for a moment.

"I know Luke, but even if something bad happens to you, ya can't make bad things to someone else. That was why I had to spank ya, an' that's why ya should tell Daisy that yer sorry. Can ya do that now?"

"Okay," Luke agreed.

"That's a good boy," Jesse smiled hugging him. "Shall we put ya back to bed now?"

"Okay, goodnight Uncle Jesse," Luke told him, giving him a quick hug and slipping down on the floor while Jesse reached out for a second hug.

"Love ya little boy," he told him, using his nickname.

Love ya to Uncle Jesse," Luke said as he headed for the bed room. Bo had fallen asleep, having tried to stay awake and see what would happen to Luke but not having been able to, so Luke crawled into his bed. His eye still hurt, he still thought it wasn't fair, but he wasn't mad anymore.

He didn't feel very good though, and curled up under the cover to try and go to sleep. Wishing he was as little as Bo, so that he could have someone older he could crawl down by to make him feel better. There was times when he really hated being the oldest. A lot of times when he wished that he didn't have to be, like now. Bo always found someone to comfort him, it was so much harder for himself, and as he thought about how his uncle spanked him because of Daisy he started to get mad again.

He hadn't spanked her last week when she laughed because he fell off his bike into the mud puddle, nor a few days before that when Bo got real sad because she said his way of playing cars were silly. He jumped his car ahead of Luke's so that it won, and Daisy told him that he was being silly because cars couldn't jump. Bo got real sad and didn't want to play anymore, but did Jesse spank her? No, he didn't, and Luke was starting to get pretty mad again.

He kicked of the cover and turned in the bed, to restless to go to sleep. Slipping out of the bed he tiptoed over to the door, pressing his ear to the door to try and figure out if Jesse was still up. He was too restless and too angry to sleep, he wanted to go outside and burn it all off so he could sleep when he was through.

Opening the door a tiny crack he peeked out inside the hallway, it was all dark, so he supposed his uncle had gone to bed. Quietly he slipped towards the door, pushing it open and getting down from the porch, walking around the house he went up on the front porch instead. Sitting down on the front porch swing. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be outside after dark, or he would have left the porch, but the defiance felt good. It made him feel better, and he started kicking his legs off the swing to burn off some energy. Never realizing that the swing started moving, and that it was creaking, not until it stopped with a sudden jerk and he was pulled clear of the seat and stood on the porch so hard his teeth clattered.

"What in Sam Hill do ya think yer doing boy?" Jesse demanded angrily. "Creeping around out here, ya ain't even supposed to be up, don't ya know that? What's the matter with ya, trying to scare the life outta me?"

Luke didn't answer, he was too scared, and too mad.

"Well? What ya got to say fer yerself?" Jesse demanded. "Answer me Lucas!"

Luke stood like rooted to the spot, realizing how much trouble he was in when his uncle was that mad.

"Why does it always have to be me?" he asked, it wasn't fair.

"What are ya talking about Luke?" Jesse wanted to know. "Ya'd better start making sense boy, or I'm dragging ya right over to woodshed." Then he frowned, looking at Luke where he stood, Jesse could tell he was scared, but the boy covered it up with a mask of defiance. There was anger in his eyes, and what did you do with a boy like that?

One thing was for sure, he wouldn't get any further with anger, so he took a slow breath and started counting to ten.

_In credit of the man who could lay down the rule, now, if he had only explained it, things would have been easier…_

_**TBC**_

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	32. Man to man

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love**

**_Chapter 32 … Man To Man_**

Jesse spoke again, calmer this time. "Luke, why'd ya sneak out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," this time Luke answered.

"But why'd ya go out here when ya know that ya ain't supposed to?" Jesse asked.

"Cause I wanted to," Luke told him, the defiant set still plain to see in how he held his jaw.

"So basically to defy me?" Jesse asked.

"Kinda, I guess," Luke admitted.

"Luke," Jesse sighed rubbing a hand across his forehead, tiredly. "Ya know that I don't want you kids outside alone after dark, ya know that after I put ya to bed, I don't want to see ya up running around, especially not slipping outside without telling me. Now, was this something ya did only to give me gray hair, or did ya have another reason?"

"I couldn't sleep, an' I started getting mad again," Luke slowly explained. "I couldn't just lie still, an' it seemed like awful hot in there. I just wanted to burn off some of the angry, an' then I figured I could go to sleep."

"An' why couldn't ya just tell me, why'd ya try to sneak off?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Cause ya'd only tell me to go back to bed an' not care about it," Luke told him, his voice steady in spite of his knowledge he was being slightly disrespectful.

"An' if I take ya to the woodshed, I don't reckon that's gonna solve nothing," Jesse sighed. "Alright Luke, do ya think yer old enough fer a man to man talk about it?"

"I don't know," Luke told him honestly. "Ain't never done that before."

"Well, ya ain't exactly acted it, but I reckon it's been a hard day on ya, an' it ain't always easy to use yer brain right on a bad day," Jesse decided. "Lets put it this way, I ain't gonna punish ya fer sneaking out, ya know ya shouldn't, I know ya did, an' I just don't think we're gonna solve nothing in the woodshed. So, if I sit down, an' I promise to listen to ya, are ya gonna be listening to me so we can work it out an' get ya back to bed?"

"I'll do my best," Luke nodded.

"Sit down then," Jesse told him and took a seat on the porch swing, letting Luke seat himself.

"It still ain't quite fair," Luke started. "Daisy called Bo silly just a few days ago, an' he got real sad, I told her not to, but she just stuck her tongue out at me an' didn't care."

"That was mean of Daisy," Jesse nodded. "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"Cause I had to take care of Bo, an' then when I was gonna, ya told me to start doing my homework an' sides, anytime I do, Daisy start calling me tattle tale." Luke pointed out. "But she does a lot of things like that, say things an' so, but the one time I do, I get spanked."

"Luke, yer about to learn a man's hard lesson in life," Jesse told him seriously. "Life ain't fair, especially not where girls are concerned. Ya can't fight them like ya fight boys, an' there ain't a man alive could win over a woman fighting her own way."

"Then what do ya do about them?" Luke wanted to know.

"Not much ya can do, a man can't raise his hand against a woman, an' even I ain't supposed to take to spanking a big girl like Daisy."

"So she gets away with it, an' we get the short end of the stick," Luke decided.

"A lot of the time," Jesse nodded. "An' no matter if it's fair or not, I can't let ya say things or do things to Daisy, but Luke, I ain't gonna let her do it either if I spot her. I just need to see when she does it."

"Then ya'd have to look whenever ya ain't around, cause that's when," Luke informed him.

"It always is Luke, it always is," Jesse told him with a small smile. "But life ain't ever gonna get more fair than it is now. Are ya always gonna do things like this when it ain't?"

"What's the options?" Luke wanted to know, pulling up his feet on the swing.

"Aren't all that many of them," Jesse admitted. "Ya can try to be a man about it though."

"An' if I'm a man about it, what do I do?" Luke asked.

"Then ya don't do nothing much, ya just accept the fact that ya can't do anything about it."

"Sounds like a rotten deal," Luke mumbled, trying to cover up his legs with his arms as it was getting chilly.

"Luke, son, life is gonna throw a lot of rotten deals at ya as ya grow," Jesse smiled softly. "An' as ya grow older yer gonna find just how many of them has to do with girls. The thing is, no matter how unfair it seems, there will come a day when ya think them same girls are just something special."

"They are already, specially nasty," Luke stated.

"That too little boy," Jesse ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke started as he rubbed his hands over his ankles and Jesse decided that it was time to end the discussion soon and get him back into the warmth inside.

"Yes Luke," he answered softly. The conversation had been a good idea though, he had won more ground than he would have been able to in the woodshed.

"Is there anything at all yer really allowed to do to a girl?"

"Yer allowed to outthink them, but I ain't known a man yet was able to," Jesse smiled. "They can be more sly then a fox boy, an' if ya don't watch yer step, yer just gonna find that ya put ya foot in yer mouth an' they won."

"If it's the only thing a fella is allowed to do, then I'm gonna do it," Luke said in a stubborn and confident voice.

"An' with them smarts ya got between yer ears, I might even believe ya can do it to," Jesse decided. "But be careful Luke, or they're gonna laugh so hard ya thought ya dropt yer britches."

"I can be smarter than the girls," Luke grinned confidently.

"I bet ya can Luke, I bet ya can," Jesse grinned. "But right now, I reckon my big boy should be a little boy an' be tucked back into bed."

"Okay," Luke nodded.

"Come on then," Jesse picked him up and carried him inside, marveling over the fact that Luke let him. Not so big all the time, no matter how much he wanted to. Putting him down on the bed Jesse covered him up with the blanket and tucked it in around him.

"Goodnight now Luke," Jesse told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "An' this time, would ya stay put?"

"I will, at least I will let ya know if I don't," Luke promised. "Goodnight Uncle Jesse." The arms he threw around his uncle's neck was still no bigger than a child's Jesse thought. He often found himself wondering what Bo would be like when he reached that age. Luke had always been more independent than Bo. Had appeared stronger and with will of his own no man could change.

Bo was such a sweet little boy, with his blonde curls and blue eyes he was just as pretty as a picture. He was trusting and open, and he wore his heart on his sleeves. Jesse loved all three children just as much, but he hoped Bo wouldn't be like Luke, not all that much. Not so cynical and cautions, and not with that dark mood that could so easily come over the oldest.

Daisy was a beautiful little girl, and just like Bo knew how to use his cuteness, she knew how to make use of that. It would be interesting to see what would happen when Luke tried to match his brain against Bo's looks.

Luke settled down as Jesse left again, closing his eyes and tried to sleep. Thinking about things that was a lot more fun than girls. Like puppies, they were cute, even when they licked ya in the face. Yawning Luke touched his cheek, and no thought up puppy made his cheek feel wet.

"Luke," Bo's quiet voice came only an inch from his ear.

"What are ya doing?" He mumbled sleepily, realizing that it was Bo and not a puppy dream.

"Kissing," Bo beamed. "Can I sleep with ya?"

"Why?" Luke yawned.

"Cause I wanna," Bo grinned.

"What kind of reason is that?"

"My reason," Bo grinned. "Can I, please?"

"Okay, because I'm too tired to argue with ya," Luke agreed. "But if ya start getting real weird ideas about being a puppy an' start licking my face, I'm kicking ya down to sleep on the floor."

"Okay," Bo smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks Luke."

"Sleep Bo," Luke mumbled as Bo crawled down beside him and got comfortable. Luke was tired and fell asleep right away.

Bo got up on his hand and looked at his sleeping cousin. "Luke?" he whispered. There was no reply but a soft snore.

"Luke," he repeated a little louder. "Are ya sleeping?" if Luke wasn't, he never could resist the opportunity to be sarcastic when Bo asked that.

Smiling to himself Bo got up on hands and knees, sticking out his tongue and licking Luke' neck and the side of his face.

"Playing puppy," he giggled before settling down and curling up to sleep next to his cousin.

_In credit of the man who had man to man talk with me when I was ten, sharing a beer while leaning against the old car in the backyard…_

**TBC**

_**Please review, The Cricket is hungry….**_


	33. Staying Home

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 33 ….Staying Home

Bo enjoyed it when Luke was home, because he was supposed to take it easy he didn't have any more chores than usual, and as long as he took it easy, Jesse didn't mind if he played with Bo. It hurt a bit, but not so much that he couldn't manage, though he was a bit clumsier than usual.

It got all the eggs broken one morning, cause he misjudged the distance and got pecked on the hand by a hen, which made him drop the egg basket.

Jesse just told him that it was okay, he didn't want Luke to feel bad about things that he couldn't help.

It did help Jesse to get more things done though, since Luke took care of Bo most of the time. He had let the school know he was just keeping Luke home because he didn't want him to run into any problems with his eye.

While Luke was playing with Bo, the younger boy was also keeping an eye on the older one, in case he stumbled or something.

Daisy wasn't happy about it though, not about being the only one who went to school, she thought it was quite unfair that Luke got to stay home, and she often claimed she should have the right to do that as well.

No school didn't mean no schoolwork though, Jesse made sure that he knew what Luke's class was doing, and he made sure that Luke did it as well. Bo's whole nap time was spent studying, and for a while Bo had to play by himself while Luke worked. As smart as the boy was, schoolwork didn't come easy to him.

Jesse had a hard time understanding that, Luke understood a lot of things very quickly, he understood both simple and complicated explanations, but he was slow at school work, even if he understood it.

"Are we done now?" he asked as Jesse had been going over the history books with him.

"Don't ya think we should give it a few more minutes?" Jesse asked him.

"I don't really want to," Luke told him. "I know it pretty good."

"I want ya to know it more than pretty good," Jesse pointed out. "Ya don't wanna be behind when ya get back to school do ya?"

"I know ya don't want me to be," Luke decided.

"An' you don't care much either way," Jesse sighed. "Alright, I got work to do, fifteen more minutes of reading, then ya can do whatever ya want."

"I don't have a watch," Luke objected. "How will I know when I've read enough?"

"Alright then, ya can use this," Jesse hauled his pocket watch out of his pocket. "But I want ya to come give it to me as soon as yer done, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Luke nodded, knowing how careful Jesse was with that watch, and how it was an honor of sorts to be allowed to use it. Having been entrusted with it Luke made sure he studied the book for the given amount of time. When his uncle showed trust like that, he wanted to be worthy.

Closing the book after seventeen minutes Luke took the watch carefully in his hand and went looking for his Uncle so he could give it back to him.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Jesse asked him as he took the watch back and slipped it into his pocket.

"It wasn't no fun either," Luke decided.

"But catching up on all of it in one day when ya get back to school would be even less fun," Jesse told him. "We're gonna take that bandage off tonight, an' then on Monday yer back to school."

"I know," Luke sighed.

"Don't look so glum there," Jesse hid a smile behind his beard, the boy looked like he was going to his execution.

"How do ya look any other way when ya have to go to school?" Luke said thoughtfully. "I'd rather be beat up by Dewey again."

"I swear it Luke, yer making it sound like we do it just to make ya suffer," Jesse shook his head. "If I were you, I'd stop moaning and groaning about it, an' enjoy the time I had left."

"Can Bo an' I have the last of the pie an' some soda?" Luke asked and Jesse knew that glint in his eye when he was planning something.

"Why?" he asked wondering what he had thought up.

"Cause then we could take my boat down to the creek, an' play there an' have a picnic," Luke told him eagerly.

"I don't know Luke, Bo's a bit little for the two of ya to be there all by yerself, not to mention ya ain't supposed to be having snacks like that in the middle of the day," Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah, but ya did tell me I ought to do something to enjoy the time I had left," Luke pointed out with a grin. "Seemed like an awful good way to do it to me."

"Lucas Duke, who told ya that ya could go scheming an' using my own words against me?" Jesse challenged him.

"No one, but it is what ya told me," Luke pointed out.

"I know what I told ya, an' yer making good use of it, ain't ya?" Jesse asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Ain't I supposed to?" Luke asked innocently.

"Alright, lets negotiate a deal here," Jesse decided. "I don't want Bo to go with ya to the creek, I know ya'd look after him, but I also know that if ya take him there's he's gonna be mighty hard to look after."

"I guess so," Luke admitted. "So where can we go?"

"Anywhere ya want, as long as yer not to far away to hear me if I call ya," Jesse decided.

"Okay," Luke agreed. "How about the pie an' the sodas?"

"I don't know about the snacks Luke," Jesse frowned. "Ya know ya ain't supposed to eat that much snacks."

"Okay, so if I make us some good healthy non snacky sandwiches to take with us as well, an' then we eat some real good food, an' then we eat some food taste good." Luke suggested.

"How come ya have the answer to it all?" Jesse asked amused.

"Cause I know about the no snack, but I really wanna do it, so I had to be prepared," Luke explained.

"Luke, one of these days, yer gonna turn my gray hair white with all yer planning an' scheming," Jesse told him.

"Until then, can I please take Bo on a picnic?" Luke asked.

"Alright, need to eat the pie before it goes bad anyway, but I want you two to take sandwiches as well, understood?" Jesse challenged.

"Uhu, yes sir," Luke nodded.

"An' I'm letting ya have the soda, but then I don't want to hear no more complaints about the homework from this moment on and until yer back in school again."

"Got it, I won't," Luke agreed. "But I'm gonna go get it ready now so we don't wind up later fer supper or nothing, thanks Uncle Jesse."

"Just make sure ya keep an eye on Bo the whole time, ya know how excited he can get when ya let him out like that," Jesse called after him. Bo sure could, there was no keeping him in check if you took him out like that. Bo could get into his mind to follow an ant or snail to see where they went. He was curious, and he paid absolutely no heed to consequences. He refused to even admit their existence. If Luke took him to the creek Jesse was worried he'd try to follow a fish or something, not that there were any fishes in the creek, but the lord knew Bo could still get the idea into his little head.

Luke was good for taking care of his cousins, he could be the sweetest big brother in the world, and he could be amazing to both his younger cousins. While he preferred Bo, he could take just as good care of Daisy when he was in the mood. The problem was when Luke was not in the mood, because then not even Jesse could reach through to him. Sometimes Bo did, but that was mainly by Luke's protective instinct, and only if Bo wasn't the reason.

He watched as Luke ran back to the house to make the sandwiches and put a snack basket together, wondering if the boy had gotten a head start on it as fast as he was out again, with Bo by the hand.

The tiny blonde had his thumb in his mouth and his teddy bear under his arm, while Luke held his other hand as well as carrying the basket and a blanket. The children were growing every day, and every day Jesse wished that they would slow it down. How much older and bigger were they gonna get? He really hoped that Bo wouldn't grow the same way that Luke was doing, he didn't want his little baby boy to get that serious and solemn.

Maybe that was why he said nothing as the boy walked around with his thumb in his mouth, even though he was growing too old for it. He wanted his baby boy to stay his baby boy.

"Luke, where we going?" Bo asked thoughtfully as Luke lead him towards the back forties.

"Picnic," Luke grinned.

"Wha' kind of picnic?"

"Fun kind," Luke assured him.

"Good," Bo beamed. "Have we got picnic food?"

"Yep," Luke assured him. "We's got real good picnic food. But we can't go further than we'll hear if Uncle Jesse calls."

"Can we be over there then?" Bo asked pointing towards a small sapling tree.

"Sure," Luke spread out the blanket beneath it, putting out the food on it. "Ya have to eat the sandwiches before the pie Bo, or Uncle Jesse ain't gonna be happy."

"What kind?" Bo wanted to know, giving one of them a curious look.

"Peanut butter an' jelly," Luke grinned.

"Yummy," Bo took one and started smearing peanut butter and jelly all over his face. Bo just couldn't eat without getting it into his face and hair as well.

"Can I have pie now?" Bo asked hopefully as he tried to get the jam off his face by reaching out his tongue as far as he could and licking it up.

"Can ya eat half another sandwich?" Luke asked. "Uncle Jesse didn't want us to have the pie unless we ate them as well."

"Okay," Bo agreed. "But then I want pie."

"Then yer gonna get pie," Luke promised him. Splitting the third sandwich in two and giving Bo one half.

"Do we have lemonade?" Bo asked once he had crammed his mouth full.

"No, but we have soda," Luke grinned.

"Real soda?" Bo beamed surprised and Luke opened a can that he handed to him.

"Luke, ya know what I think?" Bo asked as he drank deep from the soda.

"What Bo?" Luke asked curiously, wondering what he was thinking this time.

"If we get pie an' soda when Dewey hits ya, ya ought to let him hit ya more often," Bo stated seriously.

"Don't know Bo, it hurt," Luke pointed out as he drank his own soda and ate the pie. Bo had such a simple view on things.

"I could let him hit me," Bo offered.

"Bo, if he hits ya, I'm gonna beat him so bad," Luke promised. He meant it to, he wasn't about to let Dewey hurt Bo.

"Luke, can we go back now?" Bo suddenly asked, squirming a bit.

"Already?" Luke asked.

Bo bobbed his head up and down, "I need ta go Luke," he declared.

Luke got to his feet and gathered everything up quickly. That meant that Bo had to go to the bathroom, and he never could wait for too long once he declared he had to go.

"Come on Bo," he told him taking his hand and hurrying to the farm, following Bo to the bathroom and getting there just in time.

_In credit of the man who sometimes let us have a snack…._

**TBC**

_Please Review, the Cricket is hungry….. _


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:**This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 34 ….Back To School

The first day Luke was back in school he still had the healing cuts around his eye, and he did get a bit of teasing for it. Not very bad, but he did get called a few names during the recess. Not that he cared very much. No one dared to get too mean, even if they weren't worried about him, Luke still had friends that wouldn't let them.

"Hey, didn't think ya'd dare to show yer face here again, an' what an ugly face," Dewey called after him.

Luke turned around and glared, but he didn't want to get into a fight the first day back. It didn't seem like he would have to either.

"At least he don't look like a rat, like you do," Cooter grinned. He had been heading over to say hi to Luke when he heard Dewey picking on him. Luke was eight, and not all that big. He was ordinary size for an eight year old, and Dewey was sure bigger than him. Cooter however was kinda big for his age, and he was strong and muscular from working. While he wasn't really older than Dewey, he was bigger, and he could hurt Dewey pretty bad. Dewey knew that, and above all he was a coward.

"Cooter Davenport, don't ya dare touch me or I'm gonna tell Uncle Boss," he declared.

"I don't care who ya tell, ya had better leave Luke alone," Cooter told him, menacingly. "He's my buddy Dewey, remember that."

"I'm gonna tell the teacher ya threatened me!" Dewey called from a safe distance, trying to scare the two boys.

"Does he really believe that'd work?" Cooter frowned.

"I think so," Luke shrugged. "He's stupid."

"He sure is," Cooter grinned.

"Thanks fer helping me out," Luke added.

"Scaring Dewey outta his britches is a pleasure," Cooter grinned. "Look, I've got some free time between class right when ya's got lunch, want me to come over?"

"Yeah, great," Luke beamed.

"You find seats, an' I'll be over as soon as I can," Cooter promised. "Have to go to class now."

"Me to," Luke nodded. "See ya later Coot."

"See ya later," Cooter grinned before he hurried off. Their teacher for the history hour was sick, and there was no one who could substitute, so they were simply given an assignment to read. Not very hard, and no one expected them to stay in the classroom. Cooter sure wasn't intending to. Not when he could head over to Luke.

The morning classes was boring, so he was really happy when he finally able to head over to meet Luke.

The younger boy had taken seats at one of the picnic tables, but hadn't started on his lunch yet.

"Alright, what've ya got?" Cooter asked dropping down in a seat beside him.

"Not a lot, Uncle Jesse figured I had gotten enough snacks when I's home, so he decided I needed a good healthy lunch," Luke told him sadly. His uncle had packed him two sandwiches with bacon, lettuce and tomato, some carrots and an apple with milk to drink. Not the most exciting lunch the way Luke saw it.

"I got some small treats," Cooter grinned, Luke had emptied his lunch on the table, and now Cooter put his own food beside it. Cooter's mother still packed him lunch, but Cooter also kept adding things to it whenever he wanted. His mother didn't mind if he grabbed something extra from the pantry, not to mention that he could buy himself treats a lot easier than Luke could. He had the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that his mother had packed him, lemonade, doughnuts, a candy bar and some other odd food items he had found his last round in the pantry.

A shared lunch meant that they put everything they had on the table, and then they just ate what they wanted. Occasionally they put something that they wanted to keep aside. Like Cooter did when his mother packed him one of his all time favorite cookies, and Luke the morning Bo had gotten the idea to make a sandwich for his lunch. Bo didn't make the best sandwiches, but it was so sweet of him that Luke really enjoyed it.

He started with one of Jesse's bacon sandwiches, they weren't that bad, and then since Cooter took the other one, it meant he got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Do ya want the carrots?" Luke asked thoughtfully.

"Not really," Cooter admitted. "Vegetables ya know, boys are supposed to hate them."

"Yeah, but Uncle Jesse's gonna ask me if I ate them," Luke pointed out.

"Best do it then, ya can have a doughnut after, an' some of my chocolate bar," Cooter pointed out.

"Why do adults always make us eat the nasty healthy stuff?" Luke frowned as he gnawed at the carrot.

"They want us strong an' healthy so they can make us eat more vegetables," Cooter grinned, taking a carrot for himself.

"How much do I need to eat to get strong like you?" Luke asked with a grin. Knowing Cooter hated vegetables as much as he did.

"Don't need to eat no rabbit food, just need to get yerself hired by my father," Cooter grinned handing Luke a doughnut.

"Eating healthy is no fun," Luke agreed eating it, licking the sugar of his lips.

"Have anyone sides Dewey given ya a hard time?" Cooter asked as he looked around the school yard.

"Not really, always some ya know," Luke shrugged. "I mean, it looks kinda nasty, but I ain't no silly girl so I don't fret about it."

"Smart Luke," Cooter grinned.

"The worst part is it gives me headaches," Luke told him.

"Yeah, that ain't no fun at all," Cooter agreed, then he thought about it for a moment. "Hey, how does that happen."

"Well, Doc said it was cause I's only using one eye," Luke explained. "I got headaches then to, cause of the adjusting an' the strain an' things like that, an' now it's the same thing again."

"Only now they make ya go to school," Cooter nodded. "Why couldn't they let ya stay home until that junk was over with?"

"I don't know," Luke shrugged. "Ya know how it is Cooter, this is so important to us an' all."

"Yeah, well, ya wanna know something else is important," Cooter grinned.

"Sure," Luke nodded.

"The fish over at the pond's are really biting," Cooter told him, whispering as if he was conspiring. "Me an' Brody figured to play hokey tomorrow an' go fishing, wanna come along with us?"

"I dunno," Luke hesitated. "Uncle's Jesse's gonna get awful mad if he finds out.

"Oh come on Luke," Cooter urged him. "Look, if yer uncle finds out, I ain't gonna let ya stand take all the blame, an' ya know that."

"Yeah, I do," Luke agreed. "Still don't know though, crossing Uncle Jesse ain't no' fun."

"Oh come on Luke, it'll be fun," Cooter insisted. "Look at it this way, if ya ain't in school, all the teachers are just gonna figure that yer Uncle decided to keep ya home another day."

"Alright then, I'll go with ya," Luke gave in. "When will y'all be going?"

"Right before school starts, when ya get off the bus, slip off around the old oak tree an' wait fer us there."

"Okay," Luke nodded smiling.

"It's gonna be fun Luke," Cooter assured him as they had to break up their lunch party.

Luke did as Cooter had told him, and slipped behind the oak tree where Cooter and Brody waited for him, both of them laughing happily. They didn't get to sneak off though, not when Mr. Bradley dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder, making him jump high into the air.

"Good morning sir," Cooter greeted him swallowing.

"I assume that you kids know your getting late for class?" he demanded.

"Uh, no sir," Brody shook his head. "Sorry, mustn't have heard the bell."

"So you weren't all planning to go fishing then?" he asked with a knowing grin. "I think I will have to make sure to escort all of you back to class. And, make sure your folks hear about this."

"Sir, I talked Luke into it," Cooter told him. "He didn't do nothing."

"He did enough," Mr. Bradley stated. "Go on now, back to your class room. He marched them all back to their class room, and by lunch Luke had a note for his uncle.

Cooter kept his word though, while Luke was still waiting for Jesse to decide what his punishment would be, Cooter came over on his bike, declaring that it was his fault since he had talked Luke into it.

While Jesse thought that was admirable, he couldn't let the boy get away with it, and since Cooter insisted on sharing the blame he put them both to cleaning out the chicken coop. That should keep them in check for a bit, and as soon as they were done, he put Luke do doing his homework, sending Cooter on home. He didn't doubt they'd try again, not as many times as he and his brothers snuck away from school.

Maybe on occasion he'd let them get away with it, but not when they got caught like that. Just on occasion, every once in a while you had to let the boys run wild, or they would just start to revolt against everything.

_In credit of the man who sometimes let it slip…._

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for Vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

Chapter 35 …Missing Cousins

Bo was kind of bored since his Uncle was busy, he was working on something Bo was too small for, like he often was, and it was a bad Bo day. Bad Bo day meant bad for Bo. For some weird reason, when he was bored and lonely he always got in trouble. He got caught trying to steal sugar an' cookies, his uncle spotted him climbing over the back of the couch. Whatever he did, it was wrong and he got caught.

"Uncle Jesse, when's Luke coming home?" he asked his uncle.

"Bo, ya's asked me that ten times already, I don't wanna hear it again," Jesse sighed.

"But Uncle Jesse, I's bored," Bo told him.

Jesse sighed, looking up from the fence he was mending. Bo just wasn't leaving him alone today. He couldn't really get any work done either with the boy constantly tugging at his sleeve, asking questions and begging for attention.

"Bo, I need to work," he sighed. "Can't ya play by yerself?"

"I dunno wanna play wi' meself," Bo complained, kicking at a pebble. "I wanna play wi' someone, I wanna play wi' Luke."

"Bo, mind how yer acting," Jesse told him sternly. "Now find something to do."

Pouting miserably Bo shuffled away, trying to decide what he should do. If his uncle didn't care about him, and Luke wasn't home, there was only one thing to do, go find Luke.

Having made his decision Bo started walking down the road towards town where he knew Luke was. He'd find his cousin an' Luke would be happy to see him, he was sure of that.

It was a long way to town though, and Bo had never walked it before, but he was stubborn, really stubborn. He recognized the road, but it just took him so long, when they went in the car, they went right from the old barn to the fallen tree. In the car, Bo could only count to ten in between they passed them, but now it was a lot longer. He tried to run to make it go faster, but then he only got tired.

His feet hurt to, a lot, but Bo still had his stubbornness to keep him going. He was hungry too, but he'd rather find Luke then to go back to eat.

Then he spotted the town, and once more started running. Hurrying down the streets until he saw the school, shouting happily when he saw all the kids out in the schoolyard.

He was running around looking for Luke when someone grabbed him. "Bo, what are ya doing here?" Cooter davenport demanded.

"I's gonna go play with Luke, cause Uncle Jesse's too busy," Bo beamed, hugging him.

"Does Uncle Jesse know yer here?" Cooter asked. "Is he here in town."

Bo shook his head. "Uncle Jesse's at home, but he won't play with me, so I'm gonna find Luke."

"Alright, come on," Cooter pulled Bo along by the hand, knowing what amount of trouble all of them was in if Bo was spotted by a teacher. He knew where Luke was, the younger boy would just be starting his lunch.

"Luke!" Bo cried out when he spotted him, pulling lose from Cooter and running to Luke, throwing his arms around him.

"Bo, what are ya doing here?" Luke demanded.

"Come to play with ya, walked all the way, an' my feet hurt an' I'm hungry," Bo declared.

"Bo, don't tell me ya ran away from the farm," Luke pleaded.

"Sounds like he did, an' ya know what that means," Cooter stated.

"Oh yeah," Luke nodded.

"Luke, I's hungry," Bo pleaded, tugging at his sleeve.

"Here," Luke handed him his two sandwiches. "Bo, slip in under the table, okay?" he asked as there was teachers outside.

"Okay," Bo was hungry enough to obey without questioning. He slipped down to sit on the ground leaning against Luke's legs.

"Look, if Uncle Jesse knew, he'd have called here," Luke pointed out thoughtfully. "But old Miss Higgins is guarding the yard today, if she finds Bo here, she's gonna whup him."

"I know," Cooter agreed. "We gotta get him out of here without letting her know.

"Luke, I wanna stay," Bo whined, tugging at his jeans.

"Bo, there's a nasty ole teacher here would spank ya a lot if she found ya," Luke pointed out.

"No spanking, please," Bo pleaded, near choking on his sandwich.

"I'm not gonna let her," Luke promised. "Cooter, do ya have yer bike here?"

"Yeah, it's over by the maple tree," Cooter nodded.

"I'm gonna borrow it," Luke glanced to see that Bo had stopped eating and was looking kind of scared. "Get Brody, an' start a ruckus, not much, not enough to get ya into trouble, but keep her busy, okay?"

"Ya got it," Cooter grinned.

"Ya can explain to him after, he won't mind," Luke decided. "I'm gonna have to take ya home Bo, I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Are ya mad at me Luke?" Bo asked tearfully.

"No I ain't, but Uncle Jesse's gonna be worried." Luke told him, pulling him out from under the table as he threw the remains of his lunch into his bag. "Come here," he pulled him into a hug.

"Just didn't want to be alone," Bo mumbled trying to hold back the tears.

"I know Bo, come on now," Luke pulled him along while Cooter went into Brody, bumped into him and the two boys started arguing.

Luke hurried to make Bo settle up on the handle bars of Cooter's bike before he took off from the school and headed back towards the farm. About halfway there Bo started crying and Luke had to stop before he fell off. The little boy was clinging to him with tears streaming, terrified of going back to the farm.

"Bo, it's gonna be okay," Luke soothed him.

"Uncle Jesse's gonna be mad," Bo wailed.

"I reckon he is, but I'm with ya Bo, it's gonna be okay." Neither one of them heard the car pulling up, nor realized that it stopped.

"Thank God ya found him Luke," Jesse suddenly said, picking Bo up.

"Uncle Jesse," Luke mumbled startled.

"Didn't notice he was missing at first, I was mending the fence," Jesse explained. "Where'd ya find him Luke?"

"He came to school," Luke admitted.

"I wanted to go to Luke an' play," Bo whined.

"Did ya walk all the way to town?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, my feet hurt Uncle Jesse," Bo complained.

"Ya know ya ain't supposed to go no further than that I can hear ya, an' ya can hear me," Jesse scolded him.

"Wanted to go to Luke," Bo repeated tearfully.

"Why didn't ya have them call me at the farm Luke?" Jesse suddenly asked.

"Cause Miss Higgins was watching the playground, an' she'd have took him an' whooped him." Luke explained. "She does that, an' I didn't want her to do that to Bo."

"I know," Jesse nodded. "Ya always do all that ya can fer that boy, but ya know I'm gonna have to punish him fer this."

"I know Uncle Jesse but better you than her, she's mean," Luke insisted.

"I guess so, so ya took off from there to save Bo's hide," Jesse stated, hiding a small smile behind his beard.

"I reckon so," Luke nodded.

"Ain't much point in making ya go back there today either, that Cooter's bike ain't it?" Jesse asked him, carrying a still crying Bo.

"Yeah, he let me borrow it, didn't wanna walk Bo all the way home," Luke nodded.

"Alright Luke, put the bike in the back of the pickup, we's gonna take it back to Cooter later."

"Okay," Luke leaned the bike against the pickup before climbing up in the truck bed and lifting it up.

Jesse had Bo climb up in the cab and sit on the seat, giving him a handkerchief while Luke got in as well.

"Bo, we're gonna talk about this when we get back home, but first I need to call the school an' let them know where Luke is."

"I wanna be with Luke," Bo complained loudly.

"I know that Bo, but ya can't go running off like that," Jesse told him sternly. "Do ya have any idea how worried ya made me?"

"Uncle Jesse," Bo whined latching on to him.

"When they reached the farm Luke carried Bo inside while Jesse rang up the school to let them know why Luke had suddenly taken off. Then he had to take care of disciplining Bo, a task he hated. Luke was in the house while Jesse dealt with him, and while Jesse held Bo's hand on the way back to the house, Bo ran to their room as soon as he was inside the house. Throwing himself on Luke's bed he started crying again, and Luke did his best to comfort him.

"Luke, are ya mad at me?" he asked as Luke gave him his teddy bear.

"No Bo, but Uncle Jesse's right, ya shouldn't have run off like ya did," Luke told him. "Bo, ya could've got hurt."

"Uncle Jesse's to busy," Bo cried. "Always too busy, I just wanted to find ya."

"I know Bo," Luke nodded. "But ya still can't do it. Bo, I know it's hard, but ya can't run off from Uncle Jesse like that."

"I won't again," Bo promised. "I won't Luke, I promise."

"Bo, if ya feel that lonely when Uncle Jesse's working, ya should tell him so. He has to work, he has to work so he can take care of us, but he ain't so busy he don't have any time for ya," Luke explained.

"Don't feel that way," Bo mumbled. "Luke, can ya tell Uncle Jesse that for me?"

"Why don't ya do it yerself?" Luke asked him.

"Cause yer bigger, Uncle Jesse listen to ya," Bo stated.

Luke had never considered that his uncle would listen to him, but Bo wasn't always the best at explaining what he wanted.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea if he tried to talk with him for him. He knew how Jesse had used to take him with him when he worked, and let him help a lot of the time. Bo should be able to do that as well, even if he was younger than Luke had been. If Jesse let him do that, Bo might be mostly in the way at first, but he'd be getting better and better at it.

_In credit of the man who often got me for tag-along….._

_TBC  
_

_Please Review, the Cricket is hungry... _


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 36 …Heights

"Yer a jerk Luke Duke," Bertha Jo declared as the class was alone in the classroom. They usually weren't, but their teacher had to go out on some errand so she left them alone. Bertha Jo and Luke got along pretty good at times, Luke liked the fact that she wasn't afraid to do things like a lot of girls were. She'd play with the boys, but she had the idea she was as strong as the boys, and Luke didn't like that. Luke wasn't happy about it at all, not when she tried to prove that she was stronger than him. She wanted to wrestle with him, and he wasn't interested.

"I ain't, ya shut up," Luke snapped back.

"You are too, an' yer just scared," she taunted him. "Fraidy Luke Duke."

"Hey, stop that," he snapped when she pushed him. "I told ya to stop it," He shouted as she pushed him again.

"Come on then, wrestle with me," she demanded, pushing him again.

"No way!" Luke shouted stalking away from her and heading over to the open window. If any other teachers heard them, they were in trouble, and he didn't want none of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanging up the phone Jesse hurried over to the pickup and ushered Bo inside before driving off towards town.

"Uncle Jesse, where we going?" Bo asked him, a bit worried by the way his uncle was acting.

"We are going to pick up Luke," Jesse told him.

"Already?" Bo asked, smiling. "He coming home to play."

"I don't know if he's gonna be wanting to play Bo," Jesse cautioned him.

"Why are we going to pick him up then?" Bo frowned.

"I can't explain it right now," Jesse told him. "I need ya to be a good boy though."

"Okay, I'll be good," Bo promised.

Jesse ruffled his hair as he drove. He was glad that he had been inside the house when they called on they phoned him. If he had been working in the fields he would never have heard the phone. When they called him from the school he always suspected Luke to have gotten into a fight or something, but never with a girl, he couldn't believe that he had gotten hurt doing it either. He would have had to have gotten hurt though, the principal told him that they had taken him to doc Appleby to get patched up.

"That's good Bo, that's real good," he told him softly.

"Uncle Jesse, why's we going here if we's gonna pick Luke up?" Bo asked as he recognized the doctor's practice. He knew enough to know that they were in the wrong place, and he knew what the doctor did. When he cut himself on a knife, then doc Appleby took care of it, he was nice, he gave him lollipops. The bad thing was ya always had to get hurt first.

"I think Luke got hurt in school," Jesse explained to him. "But they assured me that it wasn't bad."

"Luke got hurt?" Bo asked worriedly.

"I don't know what happened Bo, shall we go inside an' see?" Jesse asked him to encourage him.

"Yeah," Bo nodded, taking his hand as they walked inside.

"Oh, there ya are Jesse, good you could come so quick," Doc Appleby smiled at him.

"How bad is he hurt?" Jesse asked worriedly. "What happened to him?"

"He ain't hurt bad Jesse," Amos assured him. "As for what happens, I hear he got into a bit of an argument with Bertha Jo, ya know the girl?"

"I know her," Jesse nodded. "Don't tell me she beat Luke?"

"Didn't so much beat him as threw him out of the window," Amos told him sheepishly.

"Threw him outta the window!" Jesse roared in surprise, making Bo jump.

"Seems like it?" Amos sighed. "He's gonna be fine Jesse, mostly a bit of shock ya know. I got him resting in the other room."

"How bad exactly was he hurt?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Not bad, broken arm, sprained ankle, He's pretty sore, and he has some cuts I stitched, possibly a light concussion," Amos told him. "He should rest real good for a couple of days, but he's gonna be fine."

"Can I go to Luke?" Bo pleaded.

"Just a moment Bo," Amos told him. "Luke's a bit scared, so ya need to be real careful of him Bo.

"I'll be nice, I'll be real nice," Bo promised.

"Come on Jesse, Bo," Amos told them taking them to the other room where he had Luke resting in the bed.

As soon as they entered the room Jesse saw Luke reach up with his hand and wipe away a few tears.

"Hey Luke, how ya feeling?" Jesse asked him quietly.

"I wanna go home Uncle Jesse," Luke mumbled.

"We're gonna go home in a bit," Jesse told him. "Just as soon as the doc says it's okay."

"Oh, it's okay," Amos smiled. "I'm gonna come by yer farm tomorrow to take a look at the stitches and make sure everything is going fine. What he needs now, is rest and some good home cooking."

"I'm gonna make sure he gets that," Jesse nodded while Bo hurried over to take Luke's hand. Wanting to climb up and hug him but having promised to be a good boy.

"Why don't ya help him to get dressed Jesse," Amos suggested. "While Bo and me here settles a few things."

"Okay," Bo agreed reluctantly as he followed the doctor outside.

"Can't forget this, can we?" Amos smiled as Bo as he got out the lollipop jar.

"I'm scared," Bo blurted out.

"I know Bo," Amos knelt beside him. "But Luke's okay, I promise ya."

"Does Luke know that?" Bo asked quietly.

"He knows that, ya don't have to worry," Amos assured him. "He's hurting a bit, an' he's a bit scared as well. Ya know what that means don't ya Bo, what does Luke do when yer hurting a bit an' is just a bit scared?"

"He makes me feel better," Bo smiled.

"Think ya can make Luke feel better?" Amos asked him.

"I wanna help Luke," Bo nodded.

"Good, I'm gonna give ya a couple of lollipops, an' that's fer Luke, but a little for you an' Daisy to," Amos told him.

"I'm still scared," Bo sniffed a little as he put the lollipops the doctor handed him into his pocket.

"It's okay Bo," Amos assured him okay.

"Bo, can ya get Luke's boots?" Jesse asked as he came out carrying Luke.

"Better keep him in bed for about a week Jesse," Amos added. "He shouldn't be walking on that ankle."

"Don't seem like it?" Jesse agreed. "Know anything about that girl?"

"Not really, they just called me about Luke here, didn't tell me a whole lot more than that he argued with Bertha Jo, and fell out of the window."

"She pushed me," Luke defended himself. "She shoved me real hard, outta the window."

"I'd suggest that ya call them later today an' find out more. I pretty much only know what Luke told me," Amos explained to him.

"I'll be sure to do that," Jesse nodded. "I don't like it at all."

"Can we go home now? It hurts," Luke asked.

"Just as soon as I tell yer uncle about the painkillers," Amos smiled, taking a small bottle of red pills from the table. "I gave him some a bit stronger a while earlier, but in an hour or two that would have worn off, these aren't too strong, but as long as he keeps still he shouldn't be hurting much either. So he can have one every four hours, but that's if he needs it."

"Thanks doc," Jesse smiled at him. "Come on now Bo."

Bo nodded before following Jesse and Luke outside, holding Luke's boots close to his chest.

"Comfortable?" Jesse asked Luke as he settled him in pickup seat.

"Yeah," Luke sniffed again while Bo climbed in to sit beside him.

"I wanna hit her," Bo declared.

"Now Bo, that ain't the way to talk," Jesse chided him as he got in behind the wheel to drive them home.

"She's mean," Luke mumbled, putting is arm around Bo's shoulders.

"Think so to," Bo nodded, leaning his head against Luke.

"Boys, please don't talk that way?" Jesse asked them, knowing it wasn't fair to order the kids when they were both upset.

"Okay," Luke sighed, he was too tired to think anyway.

"I appreciate that Luke," Jesse smiled at him. "Ya wanna go straight home, or can we drop by the store first?"

"I don't mind if we do," Luke told him.

"Good, cause I figured we need some more ice cream, what flavor do you boys want?"

"Vanilla," Bo pleaded.

"Chocolate," Luke decided.

"Sounds good, but I want the two of ya to stay in the pickup," Jesse told them. "I know ya could come Bo, but I want ya to stay with Luke."

"Okay," Bo bobbed his head upside down. "Uncle Jesse, can't we get Luke some of them candy as well?"

"Get Luke eh?" Jesse grinned as he parked the pickup. "Ya wouldn't be asking this cause yer a sneaky little boy who hopes to get some himself."

"I ain't sneaky," Bo defended himself.

"What do you say Luke? Want a few bits of candy?" Jesse asked. He sure did look glum, so he supposed that it wouldn't hurt.

"I guess," Luke didn't really feel for it right then, but it wasn't everyday you got offered candy either.

"Alright then, I'll get a little," Jesse smiled softly. "Ya have all been behaving good lately anyway, so I don't think it'll do no harm." He got out, closing the door and looking in through the window. "Now you stay here, an' I won't be long."

"I'll take care of Luke," Bo promised him, shifting closer to Luke. "Does it hurt Luke?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Luke nodded touching the bandage that cover the stitches close to his hairline. "Move over to the window Bo."

"Why? Did I get to close an' make ya hurt?" Bo asked worriedly.

"Just do it Bo," Luke told him firmly.

Bo nodded slowly and inched his way towards the window. "Kay." He was worried Luke didn't want to be close because he had made him hurt more. Then he smiled as Luke laid down on the seat, groaning as he stretched out and put his head in Bo's lap.

"Are ya sleepy Luke?" Bo asked quietly while petting his hair.

"Kinda, an' it hurts," Luke nodded.

"S' kay, I's gonna take care of ya," Bo told him with a smile, still petting his hair softly.

"It's okay Bo, just tired," Luke mumbled.

"Poor Luke," Bo whispered, bending down and kissing the top of his head.

Luke didn't really answer him, he was tired and he was hurting and that was it as far as he was concerned.

Jesse smiled when he came back out of the store and put a paper bag in the back of the pickup. They looked real sweet when they were doing that. It was wonderful to see Luke put that kind of trust into his baby cousin.

Getting in behind the wheel he smiled at Bo, Luke had his eyes closed, and Jesse suspected he wanted to sleep.

"Luke's tired," Bo told him in a serious voice. "Uncle Jesse, when we get back home, I's gonna put Luke to bed."

"That sounds like a mighty good idea," Jesse told him as he turned the key and started the car, seeing Luke opening his eyes.

Back at the farm he had to run in to put the ice cream in the icebox first, before picking Luke up and carrying him inside. Bo followed with his boots, not even being asked.

"Let's get yer pajama," Jesse told him as he sat Luke down on the couch.

"Can't I just go to bed?" Luke asked, he wasn't really in the mood for fussing about his jeans and his pajamas.

"Just as soon as we get ya in yer pajama," Jesse stated going to fetch it.

Knowing there was no options Luke sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was pulling it off over the cast on his forearm when Jesse returned.

"I know ya don't wanna fuss Luke, but yer gonna be able to rest better," Jesse pointed out.

"I guess so," Luke agreed as he started working on his jeans, the button was harder, but he got it and was able to squirm out of the jeans.

"Trust me on that," Jesse smiled, handing him the pajama and watching him pull it on. The looser clothes being easier for him.

"All done?" Jesse asked and Luke nodded.

"Come on then, lets put ya to bed," Jesse lifted him up and Luke put his good arm around his neck, Bo trudging along after them.

Pulling back the cover Jesse settled him on the bed, watching as he shifted a little before settling down."

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "I need a nap."

"I reckon ya do," Jesse agreed. "Ya call me if ya need something, or if it starts to hurt."

"I will," Luke promised.

"Can I stay in here with ya?" Bo asked hopefully.

"I think we best let Luke sleep alone fer now," Jesse suggested. "Ya let him sleep, an' I bet he's gonna be wanting yer company more later."

Bo sighed hopelessly, knowing that there was no point in objecting. "Okay," he was gonna hug Luke though. Climbing up on the bed he gave him a kiss and a hug, wrapping his arms around him carefully and pressing a kind of wet kiss to his cheek. Then sliding down onto the floor he ran over to his own bed and got the two teddy bears there. Hugging Luke's to his chest and offering his own to Luke.

"That's okay Bo, ya can take him with ya," Luke mumbled sleepily.

"But who's gonna make ya feel better then?" Bo asked with a small child's innocence.

"Oh, okay," Luke took the bear and put it beside himself, well knowing that the one who would be feeling better for it was Bo.

"If ya want, ya can' take my cap gun an' hat an' play for a bit outside," he offered. Most of all he wanted to sleep.

"Okay," Bo nodded taking the gun and the hat. Playing without Luke wasn't as fun but if he had the gun and the hat, he could pretend he was a cowboy like the Lone Ranger, and then he could go after the bad girl that had hurt his big cousin. That would be something good to do.

Jesse ushered him out of the room and out into the yard, telling him he didn't have to be quiet, but he'd appreciate it if he wasn't shouting too loud, or right outside the bedroom window.

Bo nodded, he had planned to be quiet, of course, that didn't always mean that he was. Sometimes it was just impossible to be as quiet as he meant to be. He forgot about it, but he could stay on the other side of the house, then it wouldn't matter all that much.

_In credit of the man who wasn't always there…_

_**TBC**_

_Author's note: This is based on a mentioning in the show, my apologies, but I can not remember exactly where it was mentioned, I only have a strong memory that it was… _

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…_


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_Learning To Love…_**

Chapter 37 …..Flight

Luke shifted on the bed as they left, feeling rather bad. The doc had told him he was suffering a bit of shock, and that it would make him feel bad, only he had said it in a strange way with a few complicated words. He felt bad though, so that part he had gotten right. He was scared, and he felt almost car sick lying in the bed. The scared made him want to cry, and the sick feeling made him want to curl up under the cover.

He had been mad when she kept pushing him, and he remembered going to the window, she was shouting at him, and he started shouting back. They had a pretty fiery argument going when she came running forward and pushed him real hard, sending him flying and he never realized just how. It wasn't the first time someone pushed him so that he went sailing through the air, Ernie did that whenever he got the chance.

It was when his boot hit something and shards of glass flew through the air that he realized she had thrown him right out the window. The shock hit him so hard he couldn't even scream, and then he landed on the ground with a hard thud, all the air was forced out of his lungs and tears came to his eyes as he tried to get a full breath. He nearly panicked when it was hard, but then he was able to breath again, even though it hurt a lot.

A part of him figured to get up and back inside, but when it moved it hurt, and so he just lay there struggling with the tears. It took an awful long time before a teacher came. Up in the class room everyone was too scared to run and let anyone know.

Luke didn't know how long he was lying on the grass, but it hurt more and more. His arm, his leg and his head, and just everywhere. When the teachers finally came they were all of them screaming things. One of them wanted to know if he could get up, and they pulled him to his feet, he tried to walk, but he fell down when his ankle gave out, and then he hit his arm again and refused to try to get back up. One of the male teachers picked him up and carried him inside, putting him in a chair while they called the doctor. Luke had never been happier to see Doc Appleby, knowing that he would take care of him.

The family doctor was a kind old man that Luke trusted, and he was happy to go with him to his practice, especially since he didn't try make Luke walk or nothing, just drove him there while Luke sat sniffing holding his arm close. The doc tried to talk to him though, to keep him focused, before he took him in to examine him. While he worked with setting his arm and binding his ankle, he kept telling him funny stories like he did with Bo who was more afraid of even a simple examination.

He also gave him something for the pain before he did anything much, and Luke really appreciated that, but not as much as he appreciated getting to lie down to rest while he waited for his uncle to come and pick him up.

The truth was Luke was still a bit scared and upset from realizing he was falling out a window, it really had given him quite a shock, and he was scared. Very scared.

"Uncle Jesse!" he called pushing himself up to sitting and looking towards the door. "Uncle Jesse!"

"Ya okay there Luke?" Jesse asked worriedly as he opened the door.

"I don't wanna sleep Uncle Jesse," Luke mumbled.

"Don't feel very good, huh?" Jesse asked him softly sitting down on the bed.

"No, I'm kinda scared," Luke admitted. "It was awful Uncle Jesse."

"Well, ya need to rest, an' a bit of sleep if ya can, how about if I put ya on the couch instead, an' then I'm gonna be in the kitchen?"

"Better," Luke agreed. "That okay?"

"Sure Luke," Jesse brushed his hair softly. "I understand it's a nasty experience, so if ya don't wanna be alone, that's okay."

"I don't," Luke agreed.

"Come on then," Jesse picked him up and carried him out to the living room instead.

"Uncle Jesse, it's hurting more an' more now," Luke told him once he was settled on the couch.

"Reckon we should see if we can give ya some of that pain medicine the doc gave ya," Jesse decided. "Ya settled comfortable there Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "Much as possible I reckon."

"Okay, I'll go check the pain killer then," Jesse promised, going to the kitchen counter where he had the bottle. He checked the instructions that the doc had given him against his pocket watch, and it wasn't quite time yet, and not even close enough he felt comfortable giving it to him anyway.

"Can ya hold out a bit longer?" he asked going back to Luke.

"If I have to," Luke stated, not sounding too happy about it.

"Think some ice cream might take yer mind off it?" Jesse asked hopefully, smoothing down his hair. "I'll call Bo back inside, an' then ya can both have some."

"Okay," Luke agreed.

Going to the door Jesse spotted Bo and called him over, the small child coming running hurriedly. Bo wasn't very big, but he sure had a smile a mile wide.

"How'd ya like to keep Luke company for a bit?" Jesse asked as he knelt down so as not to tower above the child.

"Wanna," Bo declared, holstering the cap gun in his pocket.

"Think I'd better take that then," Jesse reached over and took both the cap gun and the hat. "Luke's hurting a bit, so I want ya to be real careful with him Bo," he explained.

"Will," Bo bobbed his head up and down.

"I figured maybe some ice cream would take his mind off it, what do you think?" Jesse smiled as he was already reaching for two bowls.

"Lotsa, lotsa ice cream," Bo declared as he started jumping up and down.

"Slow down son," Jesse ushered him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Easy there, yer gonna have to be careful remember?"

"I do," Bo agreed. "Give Luke lotsa ice cream."

"Yes, we'll give Luke lots of ice cream," Jesse agreed. "Now why don't ya go in there an' keep him company while I get the ice cream?"

"Kay," Bo bounded into the other room, stopping by the couch. "Luke, can I sit with ya or is that not being careful?"

"Can ya hug me without making it hurt?" Luke asked in return, and Bo once more bobbed his head so that his blonde curls were dancing.

"Come then," Luke agreed, wanting the comfort.

Bo climbed up carefully and wrapped his small arms around Luke's neck. "Hurts?" he asked softly.

"Nice," Luke told him, it only hurt a little, and he really wanted the hug, so he preferred it that way.

_In credit of the man with the ice cream…_

_**TBC **_

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 38 …..Ice Cream And Hugs

Holding a bowl of ice cream in each hand Jesse stopped for a moment watching the two children. They were so precious to him, made every day so special, and hearing that one of them had been thrown out of a window just helped you to know how much. Smiling he walked over to them.

"Bo, yer gonna have to sit down before ya can eat," he suggested.

"Busy, I's hugging Luke," Bo declared seriously.

"To busy hugging Luke to sit an' eat ice cream?" Jesse teased him lightly.

"Kinda," Bo agreed.

"Ya can eat yer ice cream Bo," Luke told him. "Don't want it to melt do ya?"

"Are ya hugged 'nough?" Bo frowned.

"Yeah, right now anyways," Luke assured him.

"Then I can eat ice cream now," Bo gave Jesse a smile full of teeth.

"I'm glad to hear it," Jesse smiled, helping Luke to sit up so he could eat better, giving him one bowl, and then giving Bo the second. "Try not to spill too much."

Watching the boys eat he sank down in his favorite armchair.

"Something the matter Luke?" he asked when he noticed that the older boy wasn't really eating.

"My shoulder hurts," Luke complained. "It hurts to eat Uncle Jesse."

"Poor Luke," Bo got up on his knees and pressed a kiss that was sticky with ice cream on his cheek.

"I can give ya the pain medicine in a little while," Jesse assured him.

"But it hurts to eat," Luke pouted and put the bowl on the table, pushing it away from him. "I don't want any, my shoulder hurts to eat it."

"You poor little thing," Jesse sighed softly.

"Poor Luke," Bo repeated, looking mighty thoughtful, and while Jesse had been considering getting Luke the painkillers he decided to wait and see what Bo would do.

Bo looked between his cousin and the ice cream bowl, he loved ice cream, loved it a lot, but then he figured he loved Luke more. Ice cream didn't let you crawl down and sleep beside it when you had bad dreams, and it didn't hit older kids that was being mean. Luke did that, he was always there to hug him when he was sad. Sometimes not right when it happened, but he was a real good big brother, and Bo knew it, he knew what it meant to love someone because his uncle said the way he felt about his cousin was love. If you loved someone, then Bo figured that they had to come before even ice cream.

Loading up his spoon he brought it over to Luke, if his shoulder hurt to eat, then well, Bo's shoulder didn't.

"It's okay Bo, I don't care if I eat anymore ice cream," Luke mumbled.

"But I's care," Bo told him seriously. "Good ice cream, taste yummy."

Luke smiled at him, before taking the ice cream from the spoon, "Thanks Bo."

"Love Luke," Bo beamed feeding him another spoonful, then eating a few for himself. As much as he loved him, Luke wasn't getting all his ice cream.

Jesse smiled to himself and quietly snuck up to get the old camera and get a picture of Bo feeding his older cousin, they were so cute them two boys and you just never knew what was coming from them.

"Bo, Luke's bowl is still on the table," he pointed out. "If yer giving Luke from yours, you can have that as well."

"Good," Bo grinned as his was almost all the way empty. Giving Luke the last of it he put the empty bowl down and grabbed the other one instead, but now Luke only wanted a few spoonfuls, letting Bo have the rest. Luke wasn't really hungry and a bit embarrassed to be spoon fed.

Checking his watch Jesse was relieved to see he should be able to safely give Luke one of the painkillers, giving it to him with some water, and then it was only minutes before Luke was asleep where he lay on the couch.

"Luke's sleepy," Bo declared seriously.

"Yes Bo, he's sleepy," Jesse nodded. "Are ya done with yer ice cream yet?"

"Think so," Bo turned the bowl upside down and peered into it. "Ain't nothing in there, empty."

"Then yer done, come on son, lets wash these off," Jesse told him, taking the two bowls.

"How long's Luke gonna be sleepy?" Bo wanted to know, pulling a chair over to the counter before climbing up on it while Jesse ran up some hot water in the sink.

"I don't know sport, an' don't ya touch the cookie jar," Jesse cautioned as he saw what Bo was looking at.

"Wasn't gonna," Bo declared quickly, pulling his hand back.

"Well, ya had better not gonna, no cookies Bo," Jesse told him sternly.

Bo sat down on the chair with a pout, kicking his feet at the chair legs as he sulked. Jesse sighed, he hoped Bo wasn't having a bad day, he could be rather hard to deal with when he did. Then again it was possible he was just upset about what had happened. For a child that small, it had to be frightened. Drying the bowls he decided that maybe all Bo needed was some comfort and attention.

"Bo, how'd ya like go sitting on the porch swing an' read a story?"

"Story?" Bo jumped to his feet on the chair, standing looking at him with blue eyes sparkling. Not a bad mood then, a little baby boy needing some comfort from his uncle.

"Yes, I'll read ya a story while Luke's sleeping," Jesse promised.

"What story?" Bo wanted to know, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Why don't ya go grab the story book an' we'll see what ya wanna hear?"

"Okay," Bo slid down from the chair and walked quietly into the living room, getting the story book from the bookcase. Then he tiptoed back out of the room and held the book up to Jesse who had put the chair back in its place by the table. "Can I bring Teddy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes you can Bo, go get him an' I'll go out to the porch swing." Jesse knew what was coming when Bo returned, not only with the teddy bear but with his arms full of pillows and blankets as well. Bo wanted to get cozy, really cozy. He didn't make a sound as he stepped on the corner of the blanket that dragged on the floor and tripped himself. He just got back up and slipped out the door Jesse held open for him, putting everything on the porch swing before sitting down and pulling off his boots. Then he climbed up to burry down into the nest he had brought out, settling the teddy bear in his arms.

"Comfy enough there?" Jesse asked smiling.

"Yeah, fer now," Bo declared. "So yer gonna want to be more comfy later huh?" Jesse asked as he opened the story book.

"Yeah, when Luke will let me curl up with him." Bo grinned. "I wanna hear the coon story now Uncle Jesse."

"The one with the little coon that was always stealing all the pies?" Jesse asked though he knew it was the one Bo wanted. He thought the little raccoon was cute, as so many kids thought.

"Yeah that one, please Uncle Jesse," Bo begged, bouncing a little up and down so that the swing started swaying.

"Keep still Bo before ya fall down," Jesse cautioned.

"Okay," Bo leaned against him as Jesse searched the index for the right story. Bo enjoyed hearing his stories a great deal, Luke had never been one to cuddle up like that, though he was happy to let Bo cuddle up to him. He didn't really read stories to Bo though, he would make them up anytime when Bo couldn't sleep. Jesse pretended not to hear the voices coming from their room those nights, he wasn't really keeping Bo up when the boy couldn't sleep, and Luke never had much of a problem waking up in the morning. Besides, it was such a sweet thing.

"Here it is," Jesse stated as he found the right story, letting Bo see the picture of a raccoon with a pie in his paws. Bo giggled as Jesse read about how the other animals got tired of the raccoon always stealing pies, and finally worked together to make him stop.

"Is that what happened to the blueberry pie that disappeared?" Bo asked when he was done. It was a couple of months ago when a blueberry pie he had left to cool had gone missing.

"No Bo, that wasn't no 'coon made off with that pie," Jesse shook his head. He was pretty sure he knew what had happened to that one. Cooter had been over with Luke, before they went on a long bike trip, finding a blueberry patch, and he was pretty sure they had found the wild berries to cover up their tracks.

"Don't 'coons steal pies then?" Bo asked curiously.

"I don't know Bo, maybe some 'coons do, most of them go after the chickens though," Jesse answered.

"Do ya reckon Luke's sleeping yet?" Bo asked twisting around where he sat, even if he couldn't see inside the house.

"I don't know sprout," Jesse shrugged, he was starting to suspect that Bo was in a curious mood at the moment.

"Can I go see?"

"Can ya go see without waking him up if he is?" Jesse countered his question.

"I dunno," Bo shrugged. "Can I?"

"Luke needs his rest Bo," Jesse insisted.

"But if he ain't sleeping, I don't have to worry about waking him up," Bo figured.

"Why don't ya go play some outside, or we could read another story," Jesse suggested, hoping he'd take the bait.

"I dunno, I wanna hear one of Luke's stories," Bo shrugged, twisting around again, hugging the teddy bear.

"Not right now Bo," Jesse told him.

"When then?"

"Later."

"How much later?" Bo stood up in his seat and Jesse quickly pulled him back down to sit.

"Ya wanna fall down an' get hurt?" he chided.

"No, but I wanna go to Luke," Bo beamed.

"Luke need to rest right now, ya can go to him later," Jesse repeated.

"When later?"

"Later Bo, I don't know how much later," Jesse sighed. "Tell ya what, why don't me an' you go take care of some of the chores?" Bo usually loved to feed that chickens, so that would distract him for a while.

"The chores now?" Even Bo knew this wasn't the time they usually did the chores.

"Well, if we do them now, ya can be with Luke later," Jesse explained, and that Bo liked to hear.

"Okay," Bo agreed, bending down and getting his boots before pulling them on. Jesse chuckled as he watched. "Bo, why don't ya take them boots off an' I'll give ya a hand?" he suggested.

"I got them on," Bo declared kicking his feet in the air.

"I see that Bo," Jesse knelt to take them off. "But ya got them on wrong, ya got the right boot on the left foot."

"Yeah, it's the right boot," Bo grinned at him even while Jesse switched. "Can I feed the chickens Uncle Jesse?"

"That's yer job ain't it?" Jesse smiled, taking him along and giving him the feed bucket. Not saying anything as he kept scaring them to make them scatter, laughing as he feed them. When the feed bucket was empty he gave him a brush and asked him to brush the goat, Bo liked to do that. He'd sit and lean his head against the fur as he brushed, one arm around his neck and cuddle with the goat. He loved doing it so much he forgot to be in a hurry back inside.

_In credit of the man who figured it was always okay and never asked if it really was….._


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote about the Dukes and their first years at the farm. I tried to keep it with them from the point where they got to the farm, and carry on throughout a couple of years. It's a growing and learning experience for all of them. There are also notes at the end of each chapter, a credit of sorts to a father from his son.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Learning To Love…**

Chapter 39 …..Comforting Cousins

Luke didn't want to eat much for supper, so while he usually didn't that night Jesse fixed them up a night time snack. Daisy had heard rumors about something in school, but she was quite surprised to come home and find out it was about her cousin. Luke was feeling better though, something that Jesse was grateful for.

"What does everyone want to drink?" he asked thought he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"Hot chocolate," Bo piped up, starting to jump up and down on the spot, clapping his hands.

"Yeah, with marshmallows," Daisy added. "Yer special hot chocolate Uncle Jesse."

"You want hot chocolate to Luke?" Jesse asked. His oldest usually loved it too, but in spite of feeling better, Luke was even more quiet than usual.

"Yeah," he nodded from the couch where he was now trying to read a book. He had it balanced on his stomach since he kept complaining that his shoulder hurt too much to hold it. Jesse figured he must have hit the shoulder mighty hard when he landed, for it was bruised pretty much black and sure looked painful. If it still hurt when he was allowed to get up, Jesse figured to put the arm in a sling, take some of the weight of his shoulder. The football game he had promised Bo for the weekend was sure canceled. There was no way Luke was up to playing, even if Bo didn't play a very advanced football. This far, they just tossed the ball back and forth between each others. Bo loved to try and tackle Luke, but he never managed too, and Luke would just lift him up in the air as if nothing happened.

Jesse grinned as he turned back to the stove, right now Daisy was doing homework, thought he was too be finished in the next minute, Bo was playing with toy cars on the carpet, and Luke let the book drop to watch him.

"Ain't that my car?" he asked and Bo gave him a guilty look.

"My green one crashed," he admitted.

"Crashed?" Luke asked. When Bo said that, it could mean that it broke, but sometimes after a crash, Bo would consider them wrecked for a day or two, before they were 'fixed' again.

"Yeah, it crashed, real bad," Bo admitted sadly.

"Bring it here," Luke asked him, determined to find out what was wrong with it.

Bo got up and soon returned with a green car, it belonged to the 'had broke' category Luke decided. It wasn't bad though, and he was sure he could fix it later.

"Put it on the table beside my bed," he instructed Bo. "An' ya can borrow my car instead."

"Thanks Luke," Bo beamed as he ran back into the bedroom with the broken car, and then back out to play even while Jesse was putting sandwiches on the table.

"Bo, sit down on the couch before I get the hot chocolate," he stated. He didn't want the boy running around on the floor when he came in with a tray of hot drinks. Bo obediently climbed up to sit beside Luke, leaning against him.

Daisy started passing around the mugs with the hot chocolate and Jesse the plates for the sandwiches.

"There ya are Luke," Jesse told him handing him his plate with a sandwich, this kind of light snacks was the time when he didn't insist on saying grace. Let the kids eat as they wanted every once in a while, they deserved it.

"Oups," Bo mumbled suddenly. "Uncle Jesse, help."

Jesse looked up and smiled. Bo held two slices of bread in his hand, all the ham, cheese, tomatoes and everything else had fallen out for him.

"What did ya do there Bo?" Jesse mused.

"It escaped," he pouted, putting the bread down before he started trying to get everything back between the bread slices again, but as soon as he lifted it up, it all fell out again. Getting mad after the third time Bo slammed his little fist into the bread slice. "Dumb sandwich," he declared.

"Bo, I won't have ya behaving like that," Jesse cautioned him.

Tears creeping to his eyes from being scolded Bo turned around and wrapped his arms around Luke, seeing comfort.

"Hey, it ain't bad Bo," Luke soothed him.

"I'm hungry, but it escapes," Bo whined.

"Ya just have to hold it the right way," Luke told him. Carefully moving forward he straightened up Bo's sandwich for him.

"See, ya need to hold both yer hands on each side, as much as possible, an' then it's easier."

"Hold a sec an' I'll cut it up for ya so it ain't so big either," Jesse told them before getting a knife from the kitchen, cutting his sandwich into smaller pieces. Bo was still wiping his eyes, and the snack wasn't supposed to make the kid sad after all.

Bo tried it again though, and had better luck, but he looked a bit sad still and Jesse suspected that the excitement was getting to him. Luke didn't each much, and he didn't want to drink all his chocolate either. The only one with unaffected appetite was Daisy.

"Okay Bo, I think it's bedtime for you," he decided when Bo stopped eating.

"I wanna stay with Luke," Bo shook his head.

"Luke's gonna go to bed to," Jesse pointed out to him. "Just as soon as I got ya put to bed, it's gonna be Luke's turn."

Bo wanted to object, but decided against it when he saw the firm look on Jesse's face, he only stood for so much objecting, and if you crossed the line you were in trouble.

It was better to just do what he wanted and then hope he'd let him do what he wanted to after, right now, he wanted to stay with Luke. Jesse helped him get ready for bed like he always did, making sure he brushed his teeth then fetching his pajama while he washed himself.

"Come on now, lets put ya to bed," Jesse took his hand and followed him to the bedroom, tucking him in into the bed. "Now, ya know both you an' Luke need to sleep, don't ya sprout?" he asked softly.

"I know," Bo nodded.

"So no keeping him up talking," Jesse cautioned.

"Kay," Bo mumbled as Jesse pulled the cover up to his chin and handed him the teddy bear.

"Ya be a good boy now. Goodnight Bo, dream some sweet dreams," Jesse bent down to hug him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You to Uncle Jesse," Bo reached up to hug him again.

"Alright Luke, yer turn," Jesse smiled as he picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom to spare his ankle. He left him alone in there though, Luke had his pride and he wouldn't stand for something like that. He carried him back to bed though, determined to let his ankle rest as much as possible.

"Ya gonna be able to sleep now Luke?" Jesse asked.

"It hurts some, but I think so," he nodded.

"Well, if ya need something, ya can send Bo to get me, ya'll do that Bo, won't ya?" Jesse asked grinning. Knowing Bo would do it in an instant.

"I will," Bo promised, a bit sleepy from having waited for Luke.

"That's a good boy," Jesse grinned. Bending down to hug his oldest and kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams now Luke."

"Goodnight Uncle Jesse," Luke said as he settled down. He had a strong feeling that he knew what was coming. Sure enough, as soon as their uncle had closed the door, bare feet hit the floor as Bo padded over and climbed up on his bed.

"Bo, are ya trying to talk me into letting ya sleep here?" he asked with a small smile.

"Can I, please?" Bo pleaded. "I's brought me own teddy bear," he held up the bear for inspection.

"I know Bo, but I'm tired an' sore, I wanna sleep," Luke told him quietly, not wanting Jesse to hear them talking.

"Ya can sleep Luke, but I don't wanna be alone," Bo explained.

"Bo, I'm in the same room as ya, yer not alone."

"Feels alone, please Luke?" Bo begged.

"Alright, but ya might have to leave," Luke cautioned. "I really wanna sleep."

"I know Luke, love ya," Bo gave him a hug before inching over to the edge of the bed. If he gave Luke a lot of room, and he was sure he'd let him stay. There was advantages to having one of the greatest cousins in the world after all.

Luke figured it wasn't so bad to indulge Bo either, not when he woke up in the middle of the night because it started hurting. All he had to do was nudge Bo awake and he went and fetched their uncle.

"Good?" Bo asked when Jesse had left and he headed back over to Luke's bed. For some strange reason his uncle always insisted on putting him to bed in his own bed. Didn't he know how much better it was to sleep in Luke's?

It was probably because their uncle never had slept in Luke's bed that he didn't know that. Sometimes in the morning if Bo woke up he would go into his uncle's bedroom and creep down there for the last minutes. Because Jesse was so much fun when he did, he'd let him be there for a bit, then he'd tickle him and play wrestle with him as it got time to get up. Luke didn't do that, he wanted to sleep instead. Probably because Bo sometimes kept him up, while Jesse could sleep the whole time until he had to get up.

Today though, he'd stay with Luke, after all you had to be faithful to your cousin.

"Bo, stop moving," Luke muttered coming half awake. He opened up his eyes and realized Bo was moving closer, with his arms open. Sighing not wanting to have Bo wrapped around his neck the rest of the night Luke gave up his pillow. Putting the pillow in his arms he watched Bo hug it without waking up. That'd be worth losing the pillow for, getting to sleep in peace.

_In credit of the man who let us borrow his bed….._

_TBC_

_Please reviev, the Cricket is hungry... _


End file.
